I Live My Life For You
by Zeie Honey
Summary: AU. Persona falls for a girl who has an even darker past. Mikan's real identity is to be revealed and who will she side? Will the love between Persona and the mysterious girl happen? Or will he just let it be? R&R PersonaxOC, NxM,RxH Chapter 14 is up
1. Autumn falls

**Konnichiwa! I'm back and now, with no more exams, yeay!! I've graduated ;) I've corrected my previous mistakes. Hehe, enjoy.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of Tokyo**

It was the beginning of fall season. Leaves had turned yellow and orange and falling from the tree branch.

"Ai-chan, wake up. It's already 7 o'clock. You're going to be late for school." An old women with strike of gray hair said to a sixteen year old girl.

"Ohayou, obaa-chan," The girl greeted while yawning as she just got up. The old woman smiled at her.

"Hurry up and prepare yourself for school. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." And she left the teenage room. Ai got off her bed and makes her bed up and went straight to take her shower. She dressed up in her elite school uniform which consists of black pleated skirt, white school shirt, beige vest and a red tie. She puts her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and clipped her fringe at the side with a simple red clip. She looked at the mirror and pinched her right cheek. "Osh, I'm set." She took her school bag and went downstairs.

* * *

"Okaa-san, have you wake her up?" asked a man with black hair but has gray hair at the side and at the back of his head shows that he is in his late 40's. He flipped the newpaper to another page and sipped his coffee.

"She'll be down soon, you know she's never late." Said the grandmother. Just when they were talking, the teen aged girl came down right on time sat the opposite of her father.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, otou-san, obaa-chan." She smiled to the two adults. The man puts down the newspaper and smiled happily at his daughter, "Ohayou, my princess. How are doing this morning?" Ai took a bite on her pancake.

"I'm fine, thank you. I heard that your business is widening up to China. Congrats!" She looked at her father and winked.

Her father looked at her, "I'm touched. You know about otou-san's business life as well." Ai smiled while sweat dropped and then her grandmother interrupted, "you silly boy, she's a clever girl and to answer your ridiculous question, she reads newspaper. Don't you know her anymore?" the women said in strict voice. Ai sweat dropped again as she listened to the two adults's conversed.

Ai wiped her mouth with a napkin and puts it down. "Hai, I'm done. Obaa-san, I'll be back late because I have to go for piano rehearsal right after school and I'll be going with Tomoyo. So, don't wait for me, okay?" she informed her grandmother and kissed her grandmother's cheek and also her dad's. She puts on her shoes and stood up while facing the two of them, "Ja, ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai, Ai-chan!" Her dad said almost shouting. "Not so loud, Takumi." Her grandmother scolded her father. Ai slightly shook her head and smiled. She bid goodbye and left the pent house and headed to the elevator.

Her dad sighed. "She's growing up, okaa-san, and she looks like Kasumi-chan. How long do you think till _**they**_ get her? I won't be able to do anything" he said with full concern.

His mother nodded and looked up the sky through the kitchen's window. "You're right. She looks more like her mother everyday. Don't worry too much Takumi, she's gonna be fine. I promise," the old women said to her son.

Takumi-san gave out a short sigh and sipped the last coffee. He stood up and took his suitcase and kissed his mother's cheek, "Ja, ittekimasu." The old women smiled, "Itterashai."

* * *

**At the Alice Academy**

"KYAAA!! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!!! I have another 10 minutes. Darn it! I'd better hurry. It's Jin Jin's class for the first period." Shouted the brunette to herself as she puts on her socks and shoes.

Mikan ran as fast as she could to get to class. As she was to turn at corridor, she bumped into someone and fell backwards. She closed her eyes waiting to fell on her butt but she didn't. Instead, she felt someone gripped her arms. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of familiar auburn eyes looking straight at her. She gasped.

"Uh, a-arigato Natsume." She said stuttering to him.

"Tch, you're such a klutz, Strawberries." He said smirking to her. A vein popped out and…

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!!" she screamed on top of her lungs and Natsume smirked again and walked away somewhere else. "Baka Natsume. And where is he going? Don't tell me he's cutting class again." She had a thought and sighed. "Baka Natsume! Oh, I've better hurry up!" She rushed to class.

* * *

When she entered the classroom, all students were making noise and using their alices to their own benefits. She ignored the situation for a minute.

"Ohayo minna-san!" she greeted her classmates. "Ohayo Mikan-chan." Yuu greeted her back as well as Anna, Nonoko and Kokoro.

"Ne, Iinchou. Why's is everybody making noise and where's Jin Jin?" she asked the class president.

He looked at Mikan and smiled. "Well, you're lucky Mikan-chan. Mr. Jinno just left minutes ago. The teachers have a meeting today. So, it's the day off." He explained to her.

Mikan smiled ear to ear. Anna and Nonoko smiled seeing Mikan smiling that childish smile. "Sou desu ka? YEEAAAY!! Looks like there won't be any homework tonight." She grinned happily.

Yuu frowned, "Yeah, no homework..." Mikan laughed nervously while sweat dropped. Everyone in the class knew that Tobita Yuu, the Class President was the only one who ever loved homework.

Anna approched Mikan, "Ne Mikan-chan. Since it is a day off, why not we go to Central Town for fun?" Mikan smiled even brightly. Mikan has never gone tired with Central Town even if she had been there for so many times. She remembered the first time she was there. The first fluff puffsshe tried with her own hard work money that she made together with her friends. "Of course, why not! We should invite a few others too. Koko, you're coming aren't you?" Kokoro nodded and grinned. "Even better. Now is for Iinchou to come along. Right, Iinchou?" Yuu nodded as well. Mikan smiled in satisfaction.

"Chotto." She looked around the class when she noticed something missing. "What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked. Mikan was about to asked Yuu until Koko spoke up, "Imai-san is in her lab. She left the class right after Jinno did."

"Arigato Koko!! Right, I'll meet you guys at the bus stop in an hour, okay? Ja ne!" Before she left the class, she remembered Ruka. "I wonder if he would like to come with us. I should go asked him." She approached Ruka, "Ohayou Ruka-pyon! Ne, do you want to come with us to Central Town today?"

Ruka looked up from his bunny and smiled while a tint of small blush on his cheeks, "Ohayou Sakura-san. Ano, sumimasen, but I can't. All the animals in the shelter including Piyo needs to be checked by the vet today so it's important for me to be there today." He said to her with a sound of disappointment in his voice.

Mikan frowned a little but she puts back her usual smile. "Daijobu! We can go next time. Ano, Ruka-pyon. Eto.. Do you, urm, might know where Natsume would be?" Her cheeks were tinted with red blush.

Ruka smiled because he knows that the brunette has feelings for his best friend, the infamous fire caster, Hyuuga Natsume. "He said he's going to his room." He patted Usagi's head. Mikan smiled happily and bowed to him a little, "Arigato, Ruka-pyon! Ja na." She ran out of the class.

Ruka looked at the door where Mikan left. He doesn't blush madly in front of Mikan like he used to. He doesn't know why but his feelings towards Mikan were not like before for some reasons. Nowadays, he felt his heart beats fast for someone else. Oh yes, the feeling blooms after 5 years had past by them. He falls for Mikan's _best friend_, the Ice Queen, Imai Hotaru. As he thought about the Ice Queen, how he had fallen head over heels in love with her, a blush crept on his face.

**Flashback**

"_Imai! You get back here with those pictures! Come on. Don't be so mean Imai." The animal boy shouted at her while chasing her on a rhino and she was on her duck scooter running away._

"_And why should I give back the pictures. They're top selling pictures and all your fan girls would die for them. They pay me big cash you know." She said in a monotone voice and keep on that emotionless face and cold attractive violet eyes._

"_Oh come on, Imai. Give it up already. Please…" He pleaded. Still there was no response from her. Then she said, "It's still a NO." then she flew off faster. "Argh! Imai. You're gonna regret this!" Ruka said that and called his eagle, hopped on and searching for Hotaru. _

_After 10minutes of search, he found her sleeping under a tree with a book on her lap. Ruka went quietly to her. He approached her and bent down. He looked at her face. Then he blushes 30 shades of red lines. "She looks, beautiful. Chotto! Erk, what am I thinking?! She blackmails you for god sake. But still, come to think of it, she's still a girl and she looks like an angle when she sleeps." He thought. He then looked at the book she's holding. He took it away slowly, "Maybe this is something precious of hers. I might as well 'borrow' it for a while.'_

_He sat beside her and opened the book. At the middle page of the book, he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes widened shock as he looked at the picture. It was… a picture of… himself. A picture of him smiling in class. 'I look pretty good.' He looked at the Snow Queen finding for an answer. He looked at the back of the picture and saw…_

_'Aishiteru, Ruka-kun.'_

_Ruka was shocked when he read that. "She, she loves me? That's imposible. But, this is her hand writing. I need an answer from her." He looked at her and smiled. "She is beautiful." Then he could hear his heart beating fast and blood rush up to his cheeks. He shook his head furiously trying to get back to reality._

_As soon as he realized, the Snow Queen woke up and saw him. She was surprised. "Nogi, what are you doing here?" she asked in a monotone voice, "What the heck is he doing here and wait, where's my book. Crap!" she quickly snapped back into reality and took out her Baka Gun and pointed at him._

"_Hotaru wait! Before you shoot me, answer me first. What's this?" he asked her while showing her book. "Are you dumb? It's a book, you idiot and who allowed you to call me by my first name?" She said in a strict yet again, monotone voice_

"_Don't play stupid with me Hotaru! And now, I decided I want to call you by that name. It sounds nicer. Explain to me Hotaru!" he exclaimed to her. _

"…"_she couldn't say anything. She was lost of words. She looked away, and she stood up to leave until a strong grip on her wrist and pinned her to the tree. She was taken back when she saw a pair of blue orbs stared straight at her. She felt blush creeping up her face. "You're not going anywhere without telling me, Hotaru. Is it true?" he asked._

"… _It's none of your business, Ruka-kun. Since when do you stick your nose in people's business? Now let go of me, INSTANTLY!" she was trying hard to hide her feelings. She doesn't want him to know because she doesn't want to feel embarrassed. _

_Ruka smirked, "You're a bad liar at this. You love me, don't you? Don't deny it. You can't run away nor hid it anymore." Hotaru just looked at the grounds, she didn't dare to look at him. He lifted her chin and went closer to her face. Their lips were just centimeters away. She felt nervous. She quickly pushed him away. She took the book which was on the ground and rode off._

_He smiled to himself, "I got you now, Hotaru"_

**End of flashback**

"That was unexpected from her. Imai Hotaru. **My** blackmailer. You can't run anymore. You just wait…" Ruka thought to himself and head to the shelter.

* * *

Mikan was walking heading to the boys dorm to search for Natsume. On her way there, she felt like going pass the Sakura tree where she and Natsume would always sit under it and share their time. She stopped at her track when she saw someone very familiar to her. Her feet started to move to the Sakura tree, to that person. She approached him slowly and stopped just 3 steps away from him. "Konnichiwa, Natsume." she smiled brightly with a loud voice. "Ne ne, Natsume. Do you want to go to Central Town with us?"

Natsume didn't bother to look up who it is since it's already obvious it's _her._ "Shut up, Polka. You're too loud and no, I don't want to go. It's a waste of time going with you." He said coldly.

"Come on Natsume… it'll be fun and can't you be nice to me a little, baka Natsume". She pouts. Natsume couldn't resist that cute pout. He is fighting in his head and he couldn't go against **his** brunette. He has to be there with her just in case she couldn't "take care" of herself. The truth is already obvious. It's because that he can't let Mikan go to Central Town without him even if she's not exactly alone. To be exact, he just didn't like how other guys stared at Mikan's pretty body. True, they are all 15 and Mikan's childish figure were long gone. She has the right curves at right places. He looked up at her and saw her cute pouting face.

"Tch, whatever Polka." Mikan smiled even more.

"Arigato Natsume. Meet up with us at the bus stop in an hour. I want to look for Hotaru at her lab and invite her as well. Ja!" She went off to find her best friend. Natsume smirked and left the place.

Mikan ran towards Hotaru's lab and asked the robot if she's in. Hotaru lets her in but when Mikan asked her to come along, Hotaru refused it her own way. "I'm busy Mikan. Now leave, before I hit you." Mikan pouted, "Mou, Hotaru you meanie. Fine." Mikan sighed, "Next time then, ja ne, Hotaru!" She left running towards the bus stop.

It was already 11.50 a.m. Everyone was already there except for one person, Sakura Mikan. "Mikan-chan's late." Anna said. "And the fact that she was the one who asked us to be here in an hour." Sumire added. Everyone else sweat dropped except Natsume. Mochu interrupted, "You were the one who wanted to ta-" Sumire glared at her boyfriend.

"I did not wanted to tag along because Natsume-kun is following." Mochu sighed and everyone sweat dropped again. Natsume sensed **his** brunette. He looked from the corner of his eyes, and saw Mikan running towards them. She stopped, gasping for air. "Minna, gomenasai. I got lost." She laughed nervously.

"You got lost? Sakura, we've been schooling here for 15 years and you still can't get it right. Really, you're a bother." Sumire said it arrogantly. The bus arrived and everyone went in. They sat by partners and it is already obvious that Natsume sat beside Mikan and let her sit by the window. While the gang was having fun, the teachers were having a meeting.

* * *

**In the Headmaster's office**

The teachers of higher boards were waiting for the headmaster to arrive. The door opened and revealed a man in his late 30's. Dirty blonde hair almost brunette, tall and good features. He smiled and sat on his chair. "Good morning to all teachers. Please have a sit." The headmaster by the name Aoshi said to the teachers.

Narumi-sensei puts down his cup of tea in front of him and looked at the headmaster. "What's the important business until you call us up. And to my surprise even Persona is here? So I have to say that it **must** be something important. What is it, Aoshi-sama?"

Persona just stands beside the window in the shadows. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded together and listened to the meeting.

Aoshi smiled and looked at every teacher. He picked up the file in front of him and read it. There was a moment of silent. "I was going to get to the point, Narumi-sensei. Actually this meeting is especially for you and Persona. There is and _errand_ you need to do for academy." The headmaster's words caught everyone's attention. Aoshi grinned, "You and Persona, need to fetch a girl for me. Every detail that you need to know about her is in the profile right in front of you. Give the other one to Persona," Aoshi said.

Narumi passed the file to Persona. They looked through the details inside stated in the file. Persona raised an eyebrow. "What does this has to do with me?" Aoshi smiled calmly, "I told you didn't I? It's for the academy. It is very important for us to keep her safe in this special academy."

Persona felt a little uncomfortable but he didn't show it. He had a thought, "_This is more like doing it for __you__, Aoshi_." Narumi saw through Persona and looked back at the headmaster. "Aoshi-sama, I have a question."

"What is it, Narumi-sensei?"

"You have never asked any teachers to fetch anyone before. Now, why do you really need me and more importantly, Persona to fetch this very girl? What's her alice since it's not stated in here?"

Aoshi got off from his chair and stood beside his chair, "I just thought the both of you are suitable for this job. About her alice, she's not just an ordinary one. Have you heard of Paper Masters?" Aoshi asked to all the teachers in the room.

Misaki looked up at Aoshi. "Oh, I've heard of that. They have strong ability or more like power to control papers into anything they want. Not only control them, they are able to do anything with papers including clothes, weapons and just about everything." Mr. Misaki explained.

Aoshi smiled in satisfaction with Misaki's explaination. "Very good Misaki-sensei. You heard what Misaki-sensei said. Any other question?" Aoshi appointed the question to Mr. Narumi and Persona.

Persona walked away a few steps from his previous state. He looked at Aoshi, "I don't see any reason for me to do this particular _errand_ for you, Aoshi."

Aoshi smirked. "Must I repeat myself? I said she's special and besides, you shouldn't take this for granted, just because, nothing interests you, **yet**. There's a lot more about her that you don't know." Persona remained silent. Jinno decided to speak up, "Aoshi-sama, will this girl be the same trouble as the academy's Kuro Neko? The academy does not need another rebel."

"Maybe. But it is important for me to have her here right in the academy. All I can promise you is that when you already know her, you'll know why she'll make an interesting impression in you, Persona. So, please, do it." Aoshi said in a strict voice.

Persona couldn't ignore Aoshi's words. Persona just left the room. Narumi looked at Aoshi and gave a small smile. "Alright then. When will we be fetching her?" Narumi asked in his usual cheerful voice.

"Both you and Persona will leave early tomorrow morning and follow the address I gave you in her file, okay?" He said, "And to all the other teachers, please prepare a special star room and a pair of high school uniform. You may leave now." With those last words, he dismissed the teachers.

Serina sat on her chair at her table and stared blankly at her paper work. _'I wonder, if the girl Aoshi-sama was talking about was really senpai's daughter..'_ She thought. Narumi saw Serina's expression and walked out the staff room. He looked at the file and smiled, "Looks like you're going to meet, Mikan-chan." Narumi said to himself and walked to his room to pack.

* * *

****

**That was a relieve! On to the next chapter. R&R okay?**

* * *

****

**Japanese to English**

**Ohayou / Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning**

**Konnichiwa - Hello**

**Obaa-chan - Grandmother**

**Otou-san - Father**

**Ittekimasu - I'll be leaving now**

**Itterashai - Have a nice day **

**Minna / minna-san - Everyone**

**Gomenasai / Gomen / Sumimasen - Sorry**

**Iinchou - Class President**

**Daijobu - It's okay**

**Chotto - Wait**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Baka - Stupid / idiot /fool**

**Ja ne/na - See you**

* * *

****

**Haruka Ai ;)  
**


	2. Feelings, and comfort

**Hey, everyone. The story plot, settings might have change. So.. It's time for my dear readers to read the story again to catch up with the story. Hehe, thank you.**

* * *

**In the middle of Tokyo, in a very famous elite school**

Ai walked to school and meet up with her friend, Dojima Tomoyo. She has long dark blue wavy hair with a pair of dark blue eyes to match. Her soft voice greeted her friend, "Ohayou, Ai-chan," Ai greeted her back and walked in to school grounds where as soon as she enters, every eye was on _them_.

Ai felt a little agitated by all of the stares. Tomoyo calmed her down by dragging her out of the school grounds and went straight up to class. "Arigato gozaimasu, Mo-chan. Appreciate it much." She said to her friend. Tomoyo just smiled.

"So, are you coming to the rehearsal today?" Tomoyo asked her and Ai nodded.

Tomoyo took Ai's left hand, "To tell you the truth, I can't wait till the actual day. To see you playing the piano and to be singing along your side, ohh. It is just simply, lovely Ai." She said to Ai being all dreamy.

Ai smiled while sweat dropped, "Oh come on Tomoyo… It's not like you've never sang with me before."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Don't be so modest Ai. You're a great singer." Ai puffed her cheeks and looked at Tomoyo side ways, "I am not being modest. I'm being nice…" She said in a sarcastic jokingly kind of way.

Tomoyo let go of her hand and smiled sweetly. "Sure, whatever you say, Ai. What's more, we are going to be singing in front of people from important top companies. In fact, most people from outside of Japan are coming here as well. Oh wow. You're going to be wearing my design for our big day!!"

Ai sweat dropped, "Hai hai, Mo-chan." Ai and Tomoyo had been best friend since they were 2 years old. Their mom's were cousins. They've always been together, and both of them have wonderfully beautiful voice. It's been a routine, Ai will be playing the piano or any music instrument while Tomoyo sings to the beat or usually they sang together.

As they were talking, students start to fill the classroom. They had classes after classes and when the clock striked 6, the school bell rang and school ends for the day.

Tomoyo was waiting at her car with her usual bodyguards along side her. She is the only heiress to the Dojima Electronic Company which is owned by her mother, Dojima Nadeshiko. Ai walked towards Tomoyo who was waiting for her. "Ai, come on. We better go now." Tomoyo said in a calm voice.

Ai nodded and got into the car. Tomoyo's driver took them to the studio and they went in. They started playing a song.

The piano starts to play in notes as Tomoyo sings to it as well. The girls finished practice at 9. Tomoyo dropped Ai at her pent house and wave goodbye.

Ai hummed her favorite song while in the elevator and to her front door. She unlocked it and took off her shoes. "Tada imasu!" Ai walked in to the living room and seated herself on the couch. She was really tired after the rehearsal.

"Okairi nasai, Ai-chan." Her grandmother came to her and brought her a glass of water and seated beside the teenage girl. "How was rehearsal?"

Ai drank the water and puts it down on the coffee table in front of her, "It was good. Tomoyo sang well." Ai smiled. She looked at her grandmother, "Did something happen, obaa-chan?" Ai knew something was up by the look in her grandmother's eyes. "Ai," her grandmother said in a low and calm voice.

Ai looked at her grandmother with an emotionless face. Her grandmother looked at her, and showed her a silver letter with a golden star on it. Ai's expression turned absolutely motionless. There was nothing to read from her expression and her grandmother knew Ai didn't like seeing the letter. At all cost.

Ai took the letter and read it. This wasn't the first time the academy sent the lettter to her. Countless of times actually. Despite that she was in an exclusive elite school and being friends with other people that are non-alice, she knew right from the root who she really was. She read the letter;

_**Yuki Ai,**_

_**Congratulations!**_

_**You have been accepted to Gakuen Alice. Well done. Your given ability had made you an Alice. You will be given exactly a week to pack up and solve your matters of school and etc.**_

_**There will be no excuse to avoid this offer.**_

_**By the order,**_

_**Aoshi Mayama**_

**(The Headmaster)**

Ai didn't bother to look up to her grandmother. She just let the letter on the table and finished up her drink. "Ai, what are you to do now?" Her grandmother asked.

Ai didn't want to look at her grandmother. Not that she was angry with her grandmother but the fact that the academy won't stop bothering her is getting on her nerves. "Obaa-chan, I think I've rejected the academy countless of time. Why won't that Aoshi just give up. I can't leave you, otou-san and Mo-chan or anyone else in danger." Ai said with a serious yet calm voice.

Just when her grandmother was about to explain, they heard someone at the door. "Okaa-san, Ai-chan, tada ima!!" He came in the living room. "Ai-chan, looks like you're back! Come, give otou-san a hug!" Ai didn't move an inch. "Oh??" He knew something was wrong. He then looked at his mother and his lovely daughter. His eyes looked down at the floor then looked back up at his daughter, _'Ai-chan. Aoshi sent the last warning letter I guess. Aoshi, you're pushing too much this time.' _Her father thought to himself.

His mother smiled at him, "Okairi nasai, Takumi-kun. I'll make some tea." She excused herself to the kitchen and let her son and his daughter have a talk. He walked towards Ai and hugged her. Ai didn't hug back. He sat down and pleaded his daughter to take a seat as well. Ai obliged. "Ai, I guess, I don't have much to say now."

Ai just looked at her father with emotionless face. It hurts him so much seeing her daughter with no reply. He knew she didn't want to go to the academy and the fact that Ai knew **everything** about the past wasn't really comforting either.

"Otou-san," she whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

He frowned. "Gomen ne, Ai-chan. I won't be able to do anythin-" He was cut off by Ai.

"Otou-san, I told you before, didn't I? I can protect myself very well indeed. I'm aware of what and who I am. But I didn't choose to stay here for nothing. I'm here because I want to keep the people who I really care about safe and so that I won't have to worry too much."

"…" There was silence.

"Don't you think I know that the AAO agents are all over the city keeping their eyes on me? I'm very much aware of this. More than you do. I built up my alice very well. That's what you don't know. I'm not dense not to realize about this ability I possessed. I take it as a gift and also a curse. I can do whatever I want with it yet I'm trapped with this _power _and plus, I'll find _her_ and _that person_. That is my mother's wish and I promised to her too."

Her grandmother entered the living room with two cups of green tea and set it on the coffee table. "Ai dear…" her grandmother said. "You don't have to worry about us or your friends. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you if you complete the school and achieve the things that your mother didn't get to finish. You _are _her only hope now. To finish up her unfinished job."

Ai looked at her grandmother and sighed, "Wakatteru, obaa-chan." Ai looked at her grandmother who gave her a warm and convincing smile.

Ai sighed again, "Looks like I can't go against you this time. I'll go, only on one condition."

"And what's that?" her father asked.

Ai smiled and, "I'll tell later. I have this one whole week, so I'll leave to the academy after the opening ceremony of the festival, is that okay?"

Her father nodded. "Alright then. You must be tired honey. Get some rest." Ai nodded and smiled. She kissed her grandmother's and her dad's cheek and went up to her room.

After they heard the door was closed, Takumi sighed and went to the window and looked up the dark night sky with no moon. "Okaa-san, am I doing the right thing?" he asked her mother in confusion.

"Takumi-kun, you heard her well. Nobody knows about this more than her. If the academy wants her to do mission, then I'm sure she will be more than happy to do it. You should be able to see the famous Shiroi Tori (White Bird), Hanako Kasumi, in Ai. It's too obvious that she inherited every single aspect of her mother. Those cold ice blue eyes when hatred and anger fills in, the smile when her heart sings happily and the features. They're exactly the same."

Takumi's eyes went soft, remembering about the past he and Kasumi had together back in the academy. How they met, how the best friends became enemies and how_that person_ cuts off every relationship she has in the academy. _That person_ was always against the academy. It was hard for Kasumi, his beloved wife. _'What was in your mind, Kasu-chan? What does Ai know that none of us know? Kasumi, protect her. Oyasumi nasai, Kasu-chan.'_ He had the thought and looked back and his mother.

"Hai, okaa-san. I trust her and I trust that Kasumi will always make miracles happen." Takumi smiled his usual happy smile at his mother and yawned. "I'm tired. Oyasumi, okaa-san." He went to his room.

The old women just nodded and slightly shook her head, "Everything is going to turn out alright. I'm sure." She switched off the lights and went off to bed.

Ai heard the lights in the living room went off. Ai had changed into her pajama. She stared out the sky and spaced out, "_Now what's going to happen, okaa-sama? Ne, okaa-sama, I'm sure Mikan-chan has grow up well. I'm sure that she looks just like that person. Beautiful and pure. While I'm gone, protect otou-san, obaa-chan, Mo-chan and everyone else as well. Oyasumi, okaa-sama." _She climbed in to her bed and doze off to sleep.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Ai woke up early in the morning because she can't seem to get enough sleep anyway. The issue had been bothering her. She dressed up in her school uniform and went down, only to find her grandmother in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Ohayou, obaa-chan." Ai smiled and kissed her grandmother's cheek. She grabbed her bento box which was place on the kitchen bar and went to the front door.

"Ai-chan, won't you have breakfast first?" Ai was about to unlocked the door and looked back at her grandmother, "Iie, daijobu. I don't feel like eating this morning. Gomen, obaa-chan. Ja, ittekimasu."

Her grandmother smiled, "Hai, itterashai, Ai-chan."

* * *

**At Shirokin Elite High School**

She got to school early so Tomoyo still isn't at the school gate as usual. The school grounds were empty and quiet since it was before seven. Ai went up to class only to her surprise finding her best friend sitting at her desk reading.

Ai was surprised, "Ohayou Mo-chan. I didn't expect for you to be here very early. What's going on?"

Tomoyo just smiled at her best friend, "You know, I should be the one asking you."

"…" Ai sat across Tomoyo and lay her head down on Tomoyo's desk.

"How did you know something is bothering me?" Ai asked

Tomoyo smiled while stroking Ai's long hair. Ai didn't tie up her hair that day because she didn't feel like doing anything at all. "Oh, I just know something's up, since last night. Anything you want to talk about?"

Ai sighed. "Souka. Ne, Mo-chan, what would you do if I really have to leave school for a really urgent errand and come back here a few years later?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes and smiled, "Nothing at all."

"Eh?" Ai looked up at her best friend. Tomoyo chuckled, "I'll just have to wait for you to come back and hope that you keep yourself safe at all time." Ai smiled tearfully, "Arigato, Mo-chan. You're the best!" Tomoyo winked, "I know." The two girls giggled and hugged.

They parted from the hug. Tomoyo looked outside the window, "When will you be leaving?"

"In a week time." Ai said motionlessly. Tomoyo looked back at Ai who stayed emotionless and chuckled, "Ai-chan, when you go there, will you still be wearing that control device?"

Ai held her left arm. The silver arm bracelet with gold carvings in ancient writings was given by her mother right before she died. Ai silently nodded. Tomoyo hugged Ai's neck from behind, "Everything is going to turn out alright. I'm sure. Definitely sure. _That person's_ daughter will trust you, Ai-chan. Everybody has their faith in you. I bet she would really like you."

Tomoyo's words comforted Ai. She felt relieved. Ai smiled back at Tomoyo and uttered a thank you which received a nod and a sweet smile from Tomoyo.

Ai sensed people coming in the school grounds. "Looks like everyone is coming." Tomoyo said. Ai nodded, "Yeah."

Tomoyo took her seat beside Ai. "Oh! I forgot!" Ai raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Tomoyo grinned, "After school, you have to come to my house. I need to take your measurements and shoose the perfect colour for your dress this coming festival." Ai sweat dropped, "Hai hai."

Soon, the bell rang and classes starts for the day.

* * *

**At the Alice Academy**

_**In Mikan's class**_

The blond teacher came in to the class and greeted his student, they greet him back and sat at their own places.

"Class, I have to inform you a very important thing."

"…" there was silence from the class. Narumi saw Yome Kokoro's expression and smiled back, indicating there was need to spoil the "secret" to the class since Narumi wanted to tell it himself. Kokoro nodded back.

"I won't be here in the academy for a few days, so Jinno-sensei will take over while I'm gone, okay?"

Whispers were heard. Mikan was shocked. She puts up her hand, "But why?" she said in a sad tone. Even the subtitute teacher nodded anime style agreeing with Mikan while crying waterfall.

Narumi gave a smile. He can't gave out the academy's real deal nor can he lie to his students especially Mikan. "Gomen ne, minna. I hope all of you will study well and behave good while I'm gone. Your finals are getting near. I'll be back soon, don't worry. Well, I have to go now! Ja ne!"

The subtitute teacher fell to the floor crying waterfall while the other students were whispering here and there about Narumi's deal. From the back of the class, a pair of auburn eyes watched the brunette. Mikan's head was down and her eyes wanted answer from Narumi. She didn't talk much and decided to catch her "otou-san". Mikan stood up and ran out of the class as fast as could.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

That blond teacher's gone for a week to do an errand for the academy? Even better. No class.

I looked at _her_ and her head was down. Looks like her _dad_ isn't gonna be here for the whole week and why didn't Narumi tell why? I saw **my** Polka ran out of the class. Guessing, she was going after Narumi to find answers. Looks like 'll take her to Central Town just to make her feel better. The whole class was being handful to the subtitute teacher as usual and nothing else to do since Polka is not here. Might as well get out of here and when I looked at Ruka I found him staring at Imai.

That's odd? Why is staring at her? Something's up. **Definitely**. I seldom see Imai blackmail Ruka these few days. Wonder what's going on. Time to break his fantasy…

"Hey Ruka, let's go!"

**End of Natsume's P.O.V**

Ruka trembled at Natsume's calling. "Hn…" was all his answer. _"Something's going on…" _Natsume thought. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." Ruka answered his best friend.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Hn, whatever you say Ruka." Natsume looked at Ruka from the corner of his eyes and could see through him that there was definitely something bothering Ruka.

Both Ruka and Natsume sat under the Sakura tree in a prefect silence until Ruka spoke up. "Hey Natsume"

"Nani?"

"Have you ever, know how it's like, to be," Ruka paused. Natsume looked at Ruka who patting Usagi's head. Natsume raised an eyebrow, "To be what, Ruka?"

Ruka was blushing 30 shades of red, "Urm, t-to be, i-i-in l-love?" Ruka felf kind of awkward asking _him_ about this issue but he just had to talk about it.

For the first time, Natsume trembled in front of Ruka, "Erk?! Ruka, why are you asking me?"

"Urh, no particular reason. I just had to ask someone. So?"

"Hm… it's about Imai isn't it?

"Natsume? How did you know?"

They fell silent for a moment until Natsume spoke up, "If you won't stop staring at Imai every second in our class, who wouldn't notice. Kokoro knows better since he's the one who minds people's business." Ruka chuckled.

"Ne, Natsume, I think, I'm, in love with Hotaru."

Natsume tried not to laugh instead he smirked, "Then go with it. If you're sure of what you're feeling, don't hold back. Let her know how you really feel. Don't let her feel awkward"

This time, Ruka raised an eyebrow and his expression was amused, "Wow, that's pretty good. Considering yourself is worse than mine."

"What are you talking about, Ruka?" Natsume's voice turned a little colder than before. Ruka smirked. He decided to provoke Natsume. "Well, you told me to head on with Hotaru but look at yourself, Natsume. You've never told Mikan how _you_ really feel about her."

Natsume's eyes were still on the manga but Ruka knows he wasn't reading it. Natsume knew what Ruka was planning to do, to provoke him. He puts down the manga on his lap and looked up the sky, "At least I kissed Mikan on the lips when were ten, on Christmas party, on the tree with snow." Natsume's bangs were covering his expression.

Ruka nodded slightly, "Hai hai, you kissed Mikan on the lips when we were ten on the Christmas party on the tree with snow falling.." Ruka abruptly stopped nodding and quickly looked Natsume in disbelief, "You what?!!"

Natsume smirked. He stood up, picked up his manga and shoved his left hand in his pockets. "Yes, Ruka. I did. She was dense and still and idiot up till now," Ruka looked at Natsume and smiled.

"But you still love her deeply, no matter what's the cost, right Natsume?" Natsume didn't look at Ruka but Ruka knows Natsume was smiling. Natsume walked away, "I'm going to my room." He left Ruka under the Sakura tree. "Natsume. You've changed a lot since she came." Ruka whispered to himself and decided to go back to his room.

**Done! R&R please. Thank you.**

* * *

**Japanese to English**

**Hai - Yes**

**Iie - No**

**Souka - I see**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Ohayou - Good morning**

**Nani - What**

**Daijobu - It's okay / alright**

** Okairi nasai - Welcome home**

** Tada imasu - I'm home  
**

* * *

**Haruka Ai ;)**


	3. Cerulean met Crimson

**Yo! Osh, chapter 3!**

* * *

**At the academy's main gate**

Persona was already at the main gate but remained unseen behind the shadows waiting for other teachers to arrive at given place. 10 minutes later, Persona sensed two familiar teachers heading towards the main gate and a couple of other teachers who came to help load things up. Persona appeared beyond the shadows with his arms folded.

Aoshi and Narumi saw Persona, and so did the other teachers who just stared at Persona in disbelief. Persona raised an eyebrow. Narumi smiled his usual smile at Persona while Aoshi smirked, "Ara ara, Persona. You look very good with those clothes." Narumi nodded, "Hm, Aoshi-sama is right. You should wear something like that for a change."

Persona twitched, "Urusai." Narumi chuckled and Aoshi just smirked. Persona had to wear normal clothes other than his usual clothing; he wore a black turtle neck top with a pair of black jeans with a pair of black shoe. He obivously can't wear his mask and revealed his dark crimson eyes. Narumi wore a beige turtle neck top with a pair of corduroy pants.

After loading up their things inside the car. Aoshi faced the two teachers, "The both of you better get this job done fast. I want her to be in the academy as soon as possible. I didn't want to mention this in the meeting yesterday but this girl is being watched by the Anti Alice Organisation."

Narumi's expression turned serious. Somehow, he felt a pang in his chest when Aoshi mentioned the AAO. Narumi looked at Aoshi who was emotionless. Narumi knew very well how it hurts Aoshi to mention about this. Persona remained emotionless but he got interested.

"What you're trying to say is that, this girl is _very_ special?" Persona asked. Aoshi nodded. "Sou ka, in that case, we'll get back to the academy as soon as possible. There's also a high possibility that the AAO agents will make a move if they know we're out to get Yuki-san." Narumi said.

Persona didn't move an inch hearing the details. Narumi smiled, "Serina-sensei was concerned about this, Aoshi-sama. You knew about this all along, why didn't you request her to enter the academy bef-"

Narumi was cut off by Aoshi, "I did, but a promised I made to a friend of mine. Promising him, that Yuki-sama will only come when the time comes." Aoshi looked at Persona who just looked back at Aoshi emotionless, "Yuki-sama is the only heiress to the legendary person in this academy.

Persona, you are going to find this very interesting. Trust me." Aoshi smiled.

Narumi nodded, "Hai, we'll be taking our leave now. Shall we, Persona?" The emotionless man went into the car without a word. Narumi sighed and bid goodbye to Aoshi.

The academy car left, Aoshi watched the car going further away and thought, _'Kasumi-senpai, the time is here, huh? Take care Mikan-chan for me as well. Just like Ai for you, Mikan-chan is the only one for __**that person**__ and myself. Besides, that person would be surprised to see Ai again.' _Aoshi went inside the academy with the teachers.

**In the academy car**

Narumi looked outside the window, watching the street lights passed by. He then turned to look at Persona who was just closing his eyes calmly. Narumi smiled and looked out the window again. He remembered the memories he had with _that person_. Narumi closed his eyes and drew out the face of _that person_ again. Narumi remembered how _that person_ used to be close to the legendary person. How important they are to each other. They were like sisters even though they were not bloodly related. _'Yuka-chan, where are you now?'_. He remembered when Mikan chased him this morning after he went out the class.

_**Flashback**_

_"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!" The brunette shouted his name. She kept running towards the teacher like a little girl. Mikan didn't care about the other people who stared at her. She shouted his name a few more time and louder. She panted but kept running after Narumi, "Otou-san!!" Narumi turned to her. She stopped at her track and was on her knees. Her eyes was on the ground, her sweat from her forehead fell to her cheeks then her chin and to the ground. A couple of tear drops started falling from her eyes and onto the grounds. Mikan saw a pair of shoes and looked up to the person in front of her. She smiled, "Otou-san..." Narumi bent down to her and put his right hand on her head, "Gomen, Mikan-chan. I didn't hear you called me just now." He laughed nervously. Mikan sweat dropped but kept smiling. _

_"O-tou-san," She panted again. Narumi smiled at her, "Shh, relax. There's no rush now." He pulled her up and they sat on the nearby bench. _

_The soft autumn breeze blew against their cheeks and through their hair. There were silence. Mikan was about to say something when Narumi cuts her off, "I have something to do for the academy. I'll be back in a day or two. While I'm gone, I want you to do your best studying for your upcoming exam, ne, Mikan-chan." He faced her while smiling. _

_Mikan abruptly stood up and put both her hands on her hips, "Otou-san, bring me back souvenir, ne?" She winked cutely and Narumi chuckled, "Hai hai, Mikan-chan." Mikan smiled but she couldn't ignore the feeling she was having and so, she decided to ask Narumi._

_"Otou-san, I know I'm not suppose to ask but the feeling I'm having whenever you mention about this job you have to do for the academy, is somehow, getting to me. What is it that you have to do?" Mikan looked at Narumi almost pouting._

_Narumi sighed. He knew Mikan would certainly asked, "It's something important and urgent as well. I can't tell you exactly what it is, but I think, you," Narumi paused. Mikan looked at him intensely. Narumi smiled, "Daijobu. You're going to like it. That's all I can say, Mikan-chan." _

_She sighed loudly. Narumi smiled and patted her head, "You better get to class and don't worry. You won't feel bored since Natsume is not going for missions for a while." Mikan blushed 100 shades of red and looked away. "Otou-san! That stupid pervert, ehm..." She didn't have anything to say but she kept blushing. "Take care of yourself, ne, Otou-san." Narumi nodded and left her to his room._

_**End of flashback**_

Narumi gave out a long sighed, "Mikan-chan.." Narumi pouted. He was bored without Mikan around. He knew very well that Mikan was already 15 years old and a growing teenager but he couldn't stop treating Mikan like a little child because of her childish attitude.

Persona looked at Narumi from the corner of his eyes and closed them back. _'Idiot.'_ Persona thought. He smiled that fatherly smile again. "Persona, what did you tell to your class?" Narumi asked.

Persona opened his eyes but didn't look at Narumi, "Basically nothing. I don't need a tearful goodbye." Appointing it to Narumi who just laughed nervously while sweat dropped. Obviously Persona saw the moment between Narumi and Mikan's goodbye.

_**Flashback**_

_Natsume just came from the Sakura tree after he left Ruka there. He sensed Persona and headed towards where Persona was. Persona was waiting under the shades of the trees, a little further away from the Sakura tree where Natsume was. _

_Natsume walked with his hands inside his pockets and faced Persona, "Another mission?" Natsume asked coldly. Persona smirked, "Iie." _

_Natsume cocked an eyebrow, "Then what is it?" The wind blew pass them._

_Persona was silent for a moment, "I have my own job to do for the academy for a while. That means you won't have any missions for a few days. Enjoy the freedom you'll have. The class can do whatever they want while I'm gone. But if there's any reports from those annoying teachers, you know what awaits for them." _

_Natsume looked at him emotionlessly and nodded. He heard Mikan's voice calling for Narumi. Even Persona heard it and they both looked at where the voice came from. It was true, it was Mikan and Narumi. They were conversing and saw the whole thing. Persona felt annoyed by Narumi's fatherly action. He knew exactly why Narumi was being specially nice to the brunette and to him the brunette was making things harder for him ever since she entered the academy like making Natsume disobeying him and going against him face to face when she was elementary. But he knew, he can't threat her nor harm her since Aoshi protected her from behind the scene and because of her alice. Persona walked away from the place and dissapeared without Natsume noticing._

_**End of flashback**_

"No wonder I felt like somebody was watching me that time." Narumi said. Persona looked out the window and wondered how the girl looks like. All he knew was that the girl was Takumi's and the legendary Shiroi Tori's only daughter. He was actually anxious to meet the girl.

* * *

**Shirokin High School Big Hall**

A dark blue haired girl was walking up and down the floor waiting for her friend. "Ai, are you okay?!" Tomoyo asked her from outside of the dressing room. Tomoyo gave Ai a dress of her own design and asked Ai to put it on for the night.

Tomoyo knocked on the door again. "Oh come on, you've been in there for at least 15 minutes already, the ceremony is about to start any minute now." she pleaded her best friend

At last, Ai unlocked the door for her best friend to come in. When Tomoyo came in, all she can do was, stare at her best friend and her jaw dropped.

Ai felt a little awkward. The dress is a tube like dress, colored in purple with two medium sized roses at the left side of her hips. The dress followed her curvaceous body. It made her look stunningly beautiful.

Tomoyo smiled cheerfully and held her hand dreamily while looking at her best friend. "Ai, you looked wonderful. Ara ara, I guess, you're the bell for tonight and mission is done." Tomoyo said proudly to Ai.

Ai sweat dropped. "You look beautiful yourself Tomoyo." Looking at Tomoyo who was still looking admiring her in the purple dress.

Tomoyo was wearing an open shoulder dark blue colored dress, with a matching choker. She puts on a blue head band on her head. Simple but pretty. When both girls went out the dressing room, all eyes were on them. They awed.

Tomoyo and Ai looked at each other and smiled, "Osh! We can do this!" They said in unison.

* * *

The two academy teachers had arrived at their destination. They arrived at an elite school where they see many rich snobbish people were there. They were greeted by a man in his late 40's. He has gray hair and olive eyes. He was wearing an expensive and branded suite.

"Hissashiburi, Narumi-kun, Persona." He offered his hand to shake. Both teacher smiled and shook hands.

Narumi smiled in relieve seeing his senpai again. Takumi was a year older than Narumi and Persona not to mention Serina and _that person_ plus Aoshi. Persona nodded at Takumi.

Takumi smiled, "Looks like neither of you changed." Takumi looked at Persona and smiled even more. Narumi got the idea and giggled, "You think so too, huh, Takumi-senpai?" Narumi said while smiling. Persona twitched. Takumi and Narumi both chuckled and Persona. Takumi was a little surprised seeing Persona in usual clothes.

"She's inside. I'll introduce her to you later." Takumi said and both teachers nodded and went inside the school. As Narumi and Persona entered the school compound, all eyes were on them straight away. Girls of all ages had their eyes on the two teachers, not leaving them even for a second. Narumi just grinned while Persona felt irritated, _'Baka Narumi. Stop using your alice already.'_ He thought.

"I'm not using my pheromone. Our good looks charmed them on itself. I guess it's because of you." Narumi teased Persona who just grunted.

* * *

**Inside the big school hall**

Takumi showed them their seats and they sat and waited until everyone filled the hall. Then, the lights were dimmed and the host came on stage. "Good evening everyone! How are you tonight? I'm Hanamoto Nomiya and I'm your host for tonight. Well, I see everyone is anxious for the festival, I know how you feel because I am too. Especially when our most talented students are performing tonight. Well, our first performance is a little ballad song yet very nice. Please welcome, Otsuka Yumi-san." The audiences applaud.

After her performance, there were some other performances as well. Singing, drama, jokes, and some others. "Alright everyone! This is the last performance for tonight. We kept the best for the last. I would like to welcome our two most best and beautiful singers in school, please welcome Dojima Tomoyo-san and Yuki Ai-san!!"

Everyone cheered loudly and the boys were whistling like a hungry fox. Mr. Narumi sweat dropped and grinned. Persona was annoyed. "Here she comes," Takumi said to the teachers. Both of the teachers set their eyes on the stage when the girls came up.

Tomoyo came up first and stand beside the piano followed by Ai who went straight to the piano. When Ai came in, Persona who _always_ doesn't care, he was actually for the first time stunned by her,**beauty.** She was like an angel walking down this earth. He couldn't take his eyes of her. Still, he kept his cool and just looked at her.

"Konbawa, minna-sama! I know all of you had been waiting for us and everyone who performed earlier did a great job. Ai and I enjoyed it a lot. I'm sure everyone knows that Ai is going to be leaving us soon, so this will be our last performance together." Everyone in the hall suddenly fell silent. The whole school knows about Ai's sudden transfer but didn't know exactly why.

Ai took the microphone from Tomoyo and bowed to the crowd, "Minna, don't be sad. Cheer up. I don't want to see everyone sulking jus because of me. There will be a lot more great things in this school. I really did enjoy al the times I've been in this school. Arigato gozaimasu, minna!" Ai looked at the audience and smiled. She held back her tears as far as she could. She smiled at her father.

"Alright, here's our first song for the night entitled, Friend. Both Tomoyo and I composed this song for everyone from Shirokin High."

Ai took her seat at the piano and took a deep breath and released. Her fingers start playing soft notes on the piano keys and Tomoyo starts to sing.

**Tomoyo closed her eyes and starts to sing gracefully while Ai kept playing nice piano note to it.**

_kokoro kara waraete itasareru toki ni ha_

_jibun no shiawase ni kitsuku koto de kite nakatta yo_

_mou nodoru koto ha dekinai ano natsu natsukashiku natte mo_

_hosokute demo tsuyoi sono te hanashita no watashi daka_

_(When I was filled with laughter from the heart_

_I didn't even notice my own happiness._

_I can't go back, no matter how much I miss that summer._

_That slender yet strong hand. Because I pulled away.)_

_taisetsu na hito dakara kitsuka nakute_

_miushinai isou ni naru keredo_

_kurikaeshi kurikaeshi ii kikaseru yo_

_"kono sekai ni kimi ha hitori shikai nai"_

_(Because you're important to me I feel like_

_I'll lose you without noticing it, but_

_again, again I tell you that_

_"In this whole world, there's only one of you.")_

**Ai and Tomoyo sang together while smiling to each other. Ai looked at the audiences and tries to find her dad only to find a pair of crimson eyes staring at her; she smiled at him and continues to sing with Tomoyo.**

'**Did she just smile at me?' Persona thought to himself.**

_shunkan no kawari me o tsugeru kaze ga fuite_

_kimi o sukoshi tooku kanjiru jibun ni obieta yo_

_futari mada issho ni ita koro shinken ni koi shite naita ne_

_ima yori kizutsuki yasukute demo kitto kagaiteta_

_(A wind that tells the changing of the seasons blows_

_I'm afraid of feeling that you're far away._

_When we were still together, I truly loved you and cried._

_I was easier to hurt than now, but I certainly shined.)_

**Tomoyo's part**

_shinjirare sonna mono mitsukattara_

_kanarazu te o nobashite miyou_

_kurikaeshi kurikaeshi ii kikaseru yo_

_"hanaretete mo mune no oku de tomodachi da yo"_

_(f you find something you can believe in,_

_I'll certainly give you a hand._

_Again, again I tell you that,_

_"Even if we're separated, in our hearts we're still friends.")_

**Tomoyo sings **

_hareta hi ha seao o miage nagara_

_ame no hi ha mizu tamarike tte_

_kurikaeshi kurikaeshi shitte iku yo_

_umareta wake ikiru imi o_

_(While I look up at the blue sky on a clear day,_

_I kick puddles on a rainy day._

_Again, again I know_

_why I was born, the meaning of life.)_

**Ai sings**

_setsu nasa ni makesou de kurushii hi mo_

_yoru ni mayogekomi taku natte mo_

_kurikaeshi kueikaeshi kimi to no hibi_

_omoidashite sasae ni shite_

_(Even on painful days,_

_even if I want to flee into the night,_

_again, again, I remember my days with you_

_and use them as support.)_

Ai finishes the song with beautiful piano notes and then Tomoyo said, "Hai, minna-san, this will be the last song for tonight. It's my old time favorite from my favorite music composer, she's very talented and I hope everyone will enjoy this song as much as I do. Thank you"

Tomoyo looked at Ai and Ai only gave her a puzzling look. Tomoyo whispered something in Ai's ear. She was stunned. Ai looked at Tomoyo without blinking and whispered back, "I thought we're suppose to sing something else, what's with the sudden change?" Tomoyo smiled, "Daijobu, I love this song very much. For the sake of last." Ai frowned a little and smiled back. Ai nodded and Tomoyo delightfully smiled back.

Tomoyo looked at the audience and smiled, "This last song was written a long ago by my favourite composer and the song is called, Mousukoshi." Ai blushed.

**Ai closed her eyes and starts to play the piano then she starts singing**

_soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de..._

_When I noticed I was thinking about you..._

_sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari_

_I felt very embarassed_

_sugoku iyadattari omoete_

_And I really hate that feeling_

**Ai opened her eyes she was searching for someone not her dad but the person who got her attention. She saw him and they were locked at each others eyes then Ai closed her eyes and continues singing.**

_sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara de _

_That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings_

_atama de osaetsukete mo kokoro ga dousuru koto mo dekinakute_

_Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart_

_autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai youni_

_I don't let you notice it when we meet_

_itsumo to kawarinai youni hanashiteru tsumori de_

_So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you_

_yoyuu mo nakute kurushiku natta boku wa_

_To act so composed has started to hurt_

_kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau... dakedo_

_Lying to you I will put away... but_

**Both girls sang**

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

_kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara_

_If I can get closer to your heart_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

_ima kono toki ga kienai youni_

_So that this moment won't end_

_douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai_

_Please God, give me courage_

**Ai's part**

_soshite omoiagunete mo kakkou warui dake no boku de..._

_When I'm alone with my bad crazy thoughts_

**Persona kept his gaze on Ai. His eyes can't seem to move away from the angel. Without Persona even noticing, Mr. Narumi saw all **_**their**_** (Ai & Persona) actions. All he can do was smiled, '**_**maybe this girl can change him. This ought to be good'**_** Mr. Narumi thought to himself.**

kimi ga dou omotteru no ga ki ni natte mo

_I worry about what you think of me_

_ippo mo saki he sumanai wakatteru tsumori de_

_I'm sorry I stepped forward to try to let you know_

_jibun jyanai you na mune no MOYAMOYA ga_

_I'm not myself, I don't like the fog around my heart_

_itaku natte nigetakunaru... dakedo_

_Depending on someone else makes me run away... but_

**Tomoyo and Ai sang together**

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

_kimi no soba ni irareta nara_

_If I can get beside you_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

**Ai sang alone**

_yoru yoake nai de kureta nara_

_Night does not continue once dawn comes_

_sabishii toki mo namida wo nugutte ageru kara_

_So wipe away your tears when you're feeling lonely_

_yozora ni ukabu kakete mo hikaru tsuki ga_

_The glowing moon floats out into the heavens_

_tsuyoku mo narenai jishin mo nai_

_I'm not stronger or more confident_

_boku wo mite hohoenda hora ne..._

_See me smiling, look, OK?_

**They sang together**

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

_kimi no soba ni irareta nara_

_If I can get beside you_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

**Ai looked at **_**him**_** again and this time she realized that her heart beats faster.**

_yoru yoake nai de kureta nara_

_Night does not continue once dawn comes_

**Ai sing and finishes the song**

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

_kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara_

_If I can get closer to your heart_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_A little more... A little more..._

_ima kono toki ga kienai you ni_

_So that this moment won't end_

_douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai_

_Please God, give me courage_

The song finished with a little touch of her humming. She stood beside her best friend and bow to the audiences. They appauld. She took a glance at _him_ and got off the stage. Everyone applaud loudly and whistles were heard everywhere in the hall. The students stood up and applaud. Some went back stage to say goodbye to Ai.

-

**Behind the stage**

Takumi approached the two graceful girls who were talking to each other, "Girls!! You were absolutely great just now! I'm so proud of the both of you." He hugged his daughter and gave a cheerful smile to the girls.

The two girls bowed, "Arigato, otou-san/ojii-sama."

Ai saw the guy with the pair of crimson eyes. She looked at him again and this time they're locked in each others gaze.

'_They look alike.'_Persona thought to himself. Narumi had the same thought as he saw the girl. The same brown hair with cerulean eyes. She had every features of her late mother, Shiroi Tori a.k.a Hanako Kasumi, the legendary person in the academy. Persona knows very well how Shiroi Tori was.

'_It's him.' _Ai thought. Obvious to her knowledge, she knew exactly who those two were. Especially the blonde male. She knew that the person with pale skin and dark crimson eyes wes the current dangerous ability type teacher and she silently smirked.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Alright my beloved readers. I hope you like it this far. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**Muahxx**

* * *

**Japanese to English**

**Ojii-sama - uncle**

**Sensei - teacher**

**Daijobu - It's okay**

**Hissashiburi - Long time no see**

**Sou ka - I see**

**Hai - Yes**

**Senpai - senior**

**Minna / minna-sama - everyone**

**Arigato - Thanks**

** Konbawa - Good Evening  
**


	4. She managed to break through my barrier

**Moshi moshi minna-san. In this story, Persona is falling for that one very special girl. With all due respect, there's a little OOC, maybe. Hehehe :D**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. (I wish I do**)

* * *

Narumi smiled to the girl, _'I wonder if,' _Narumi grinned at the thought. He looked at Persona who just stood beside him emotionless. Somehow, Narumi knew that Persona started to have a soft spot to the girl. He chuckled.

Tomoyo, being Ai's best friend saw Narumi's reaction and giggled. Ai glanced at Tomoyo with a puzzling look. Tomoyo just slightly shook her head. Takumi puzzled at those two who were chuckling out of the sudden. Ai and Persona snapped back to reality blushed 100 shades of red lines. Ai quickly cover-up her blush and, "Ano, otou-san,"

Takumi smiled at her, "They're the teachers from the academy. Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my lovely daughter, Yuki Ai. And the one beside her is Dojima Tomoyo-chan."

The girls smiled. "I'm Narumi and this is," he paused because he just realized that he forgot to give Persona a codename for a cover up. Then he brighten up and, "…this is Fujiwara-san" He smiled cheerfully.

Ai, Tomoyo and Takumi sweat dropped. "S-sou ka, yoroshiku, Narumi-san and Fujiwara-san." Ai said. Tomoyo said the same thing then giggled.

Takumi rubbed the back of his head when he sensed the atmostphere was getting tensed all over Narumi from Persona. Takumi sweat dropped, "Ai-chan, Tomoyo-chan, you girls should go change. Then, all of us could enjoy the festival."

"Hai. Ja." Ai took one last glance at Persona and chuckled. Tomoyo smiled and the the both of them went to the dressing room to change.

**Persona's P.O.V**

Narumi introduced ourselves to the two girls. Narumi's quite. Wonder why?

Then I heard him saying that I'm Fujiwara-san??!! What the hell?! What kind of name is that?! I'm sure he can give me a better name? Darn you Narumi!

Great job Narumi! Compose yourself, Persona.

**End of Persona P.O.V**

Persona shot a death glare to Mr. Narumi, "what is it with you? I'm sure you can give me a much better name than _THAT_!" he went strict yet calm voice.

"Gomen, Persona. I… was out of ideas. Gomen Gomen" Narumi was pleading Persona so he won't get himself killed.

'_Yeah right. As if you were out of ideas. You never seem to be out of ideas…' _Persona thought to himself.

"Anyway, since we're here. Why not we have some fun? I saw a lot of good stuff outside, some things different from what we have in the academy. I want to get something good for Mikan" Narumi explained.

Takumi smiled, "Come on my two juniors, I'll show you around." he teased.

Persona nodded. They went outside. There were many great things. For some things that are very usual for the outside world, some were really creative and good. While Narumi and Persona walked around, many girls and ladies fainting.

* * *

The moonlight is bright tonight. A certain brunette was walking through the campus and sat under **their** Sakura Tree. She sat silently and heaved out a sigh. She looked up at the moon and whispers something.

'Kami-sama, keep otou-san safe. Jii-chan, I hope you're doing great in heaven. Rest in peace, Jii-chan. I will never forget you. I know, good things will fall from heaven if you're there, Jii-chan.' She closed her eyes and opened her eyes again to look up at the moon again. A drop of tear fell from her right eye.

She let a small smile crept on her face and then she left to her room.

Without her noticing, a raven haired boy was up the tree all along. He listened to everything that _**his**_ brunette said. 'Mikan…' and went to his room.

* * *

Mr. Narumi was buying some food while Persona just sat on a bench and drinking his soda. He ignored **all** the glances he got from all the ladies until he spotted _someone._

Ai wore a white t-shirt with a denim jacket and a pair of jeans. She let her hair down, her fringe weren't in the perfect state like she usually let on normal school days which was flowing coolly and cutely below her eyes level. Her hair which reached an inch below her waist line were flowing with the wind, gracefully. She also wore a white scarf at her neck. She was alone and she headed straight towards Persona.

She smiled, "Konbawa, Fujiwara-kun." Persona grunted. Ai giggled, "Ne, you don't mind me sitting here, do you?"

Persona simply shook his head. "Where's your friend?"

Ai didn't look at Persona instead she looked at Narumi, who was enjoying himself. Her eyes went soft. "Don't know. She said she has something to do. So I let her be. Hey, wanna take a walk?"

Persona didn't answer but a moment later he nodded and to her surprise, he offered his hand to her and she took it gladly.

* * *

Tomoyo was looking all over the school for her best friend. 'I thought she said she'll be waiting for me under the cherry blossom tree? Where is she?' she thought.

While she was searching for Ai, she saw Narumi being, himself (you know, being all-so-excited-like-he's-never-been-to-a-festival). Tomoyo approached to him.

"Konbawa, Narumi-san" She greeted him.

"Yo, Tomoyo-san. What's up? This festival is great! I'm enjoying myself to the max." Narumi being over-cheerful again.

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Wagatta imasu, Narumi-san. I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Hey, have you seen Ai? I can't seem to find her at all."

"Hn, gomen. I haven't seen her since both me and Perso-" he stopped.

"Narumi-san, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, worried.

Narumi just smiled and, "Don't trouble yourself looking for Ai-san. I'm sure she's fine right now. Why not we just enjoy the festival? You hungry?" Narumi said looking at barbequed chicken on stick with watery hungry eyes.

Tomoyo slight gave out a short sigh but considering that she hasn't eaten since afternoon, she agreed even she when didn't quite understand him. While everyone else is enjoying the festival, Ai and Persona were enjoying each other's company. Ai ignored all stares and glares, she never seem to care at all.

**Persona's P.O.V**

I'm holding her hand in mine and everyone is staring at us. It's not like I care. When I looked at her while she was talking to me, I noticed that she knew about the stares that people are giving us and yet, she doesn't care, not even a bit. She seems to be happy.

What the heck is happening to me? Why can't I be cold and heartless towards her like I always do to other people? Why her? She looks exactly like Kasumi-senpai. If there's anybody in my academy days I respect, was Takumi-senpai, Kasumi-senpai, Aoshi and _that person._

I smirked to myself. Now that I think about it, Mikan looks like _that person_ and Ai looks like Kasumi-senpai. Tch, what's with their daughters having the same features with their mothers. I can't deny that Ai is really like her mother. Those beautiful cerulean eyes. I wonder if her skills were just as same as Shiroi Tori.

In any case, I can't do anything to be against this. I like her company. Damn, I hate all these stares. They're irritating me. I wonder what's going to happen when I get back to the academy. Tch, who cares? I should just enjoy this moment.

**End of Persona's P.O.V**

"Hey, Persona. Want to get back to the festival? I kinda forgot that I promised Tomoyo I'll be meeting her there. I've to find her so that she won't worry about me." Ai said.

Persona looked at her, "How did you know I'm Persona? I don't recall anyone telling my name?"

Ai giggled. "Come on, do you think that I'm oblivious? Fujiwara-san doesn't fit you **at all**. I met you before about a year ago with Kuro Neko."

_**Flashback**_

_It was getting dark. Ai was walking through the park after school. Tomoyo went home early only she was left after the council meeting. She saw a boy jumping on trees. _

'_Is it me or did I just saw someone jumping on trees?' she thought to herself_

_Suddenly she heard gun shots. She gasped. She sensed a bad aura surrounding the park. She wasn't afraid at all instead she felt curious to know what's going on. She followed the sounds until she found 5 men with guns. She also saw two lads on the opposite site, one wearing a black gothic kinda suite with white mask and a boy wearing blue checkered pants with black blazzer, white school shirt and a cat mask._

"_So, the famous Kuro Neko with Persona is out here? This is a wonderful party!" A man with black hair and cold yellow eyes said to them._

_Ai jumped up on the tree branch silently witnessing everything, 'Hn, they must be from AAO and those two , obviously are the academy. No doubt about that.' Ai thought to herself._

_Natsume felt disgusted with his lame speech. "Are you done talking now?" He said with very cold voice. Then a fire ball starts to form at his palm._

"_Now now, take it easy. Didn't you notice, Kuro Neko? You should realize by now that there's a barrier surrounding us? That little fire of yours can't do anything. Aww, too bad isn't it? And plus, even Persona can't do anything about this either. How, frustrating." Another man said. _

_Ai smirked at this, 'Freaking idiots'. She took some papers out and flew them to the AAO agents. 'How stupid of these guys, they out the barrier only at the front, the barrier doesn't surround them so, these papers should do some help.' Ai smirked._

_The papers flew with the wind and then they became blades and cut all the guns in half._

"_What the hell?!!" One of the men said. _

"_Our weapons, they're cut into half?" the other one replied. The man who created the barrier was out of focus so his barrier was off automatically._

_Even Natsume and Persona was surprised but then, "Natsume." Persona said to Natsume and he nodded. He threw several fire balls and burned some man. So they got severe injuries. They retreated._

"_You might win this one, but we'll be back, Persona and Kuro Neko" One of the AAO agents said._

_Ai watched everything. "So, my guess was right. He is Persona and that must be his favorite pet, the infamous Hyuuga Natsume." Ai smirked and she jumped down silently but some of the leaves were shaking making some little noises and she left._

_Both Natsume and Persona heard some noise behind the bushes. Natsume burned the bushes and found no one. Natsume raised an eyebrow when he saw nothing. They when back to the academy._

_**End of flashback**_

"And that's how I knew" Ai told Persona.

"Naruhoudo" That was Persona's reply.

They walked and they reached back at the festival after walking around the school. Persona spotted Narumi, Tomoyo, Takumi and an older lady under the cherry blossom tree having a picnic. He looked at Ai and she looked back. She gave him a smile, and he let go of her hand. They start to walk towards them.

"Ai-chan, where've you been? I've searched all over for you." Tomoyo said.

"Gomenasai Mo-chan. I took a walk with Fuji-san here." She teased Persona. He felt disgusted by that name. Persona glared at Narumi who just pretend to not notice his glares, _'I swear Narumi. When we get back to the academy, you'll pay, big time.'_ Persona thought.

Takumi sweat dropped and so did Ai. She shook her head and kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Konbawa obaa-chan, did you saw my performance?" Ai asked her grandmother.

The elder lady smiled sweetly while offering her granddaughter a piece of cake. "Of course, Ai darling. I have watched. I got the best seat in the house." Her grandmother said then turned her eyes to Persona and he replied the same. They know each other of course.

"Now, c'mon. Join us." Takumi said to them inviting them to seat down.

All of them enjoyed themselves. Persona tried to blend in, since he is in the outside world. He can't be so obvious about his true personality. Narumi always caught Persona staring at the young Yuki. Narumi smiled happily.

All in all, they had fun and went back to their home. Narumi and Persona went back to their hotel where their luggages are already in their room.

**The next morning in the academy**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm really late. Argh, why did I stayed up late last night?" she scolded herself and dressed herself and hurried to class.

'_3, 2, 1'_ a boy with raven hair counted in his head.

**THUD!**

"Itai! Gomen ne. I wasn't looking where I was goi-" Mikan said until she opened her eyes to see who she knocked into and she saw it right, Natsume.

"Tch, stop being so clumsy Polka or should I say, Ichigo kara?" He said with a cool monotone voice.

"Baka Natsume!! It isn't my fault that every morning you always take a chance to bump into **me.**" She replied back with emphasizing that word.

Natsume smirked, "Now, who would want to bump into a hag like you? Suite yourself. Better get to class or else you're gonna get punishment from the teacher"

Mikan's eyes widened, "Oh no! I'm late! Argh, Baka Natsume!" She ran off to class. She was just on time when Misaki-sensei got to class.

_**The bell rang and school ends for today.**_

--**in the classroom after everybody else left.**

A certain blonde guy with cerulean eyes went over to a girl with amethyst eyes and raven hair.

"Konnichiwa, Hotaru." He greeted her.

Her eyes widened for a second but back to its usual state, she never expect him to look for her. She panicked but she still kept that emotionless mask on. "What do you want, Ruka-kun?" She said without even looking at him.

He silently smirked at her reaction, "She's wavering. Perfect." Ruka kept playing the innocent role.

"You want to go to Central Town with me today?" Ruka asked nervously and he **is** nervous.

Hotaru was surprised that Ruka just asked her out. She didn't reply to his question.

'_Should I go with him or not. C'mon Hotaru, maybe this will be your chance for you to confess properly to him.'_ She thought.

"Please, Hotaru. It'll be my treat." He pleaded.

"Sure, since you did say it's _your_ treat." She nodded. Ruka grinned while looking at her. "Okay then, meet me at the bus stop by 7." He said.

She slightly nodded and she quickly stood up and left the classroom.

'_Well. That's that. There's no more turning back. I won't make the same mistake like I used to with Mikan.' _He promised to himself and with that, he went out of the class and went to his room.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hee :) R&R.**

**Japanese to English**

**Ichigo kara - Strawberry printed**

**Baka - Stupid, Fool, Idiot**

**Yoroshiku - Nice to meet you**

**Konnichiwa - Hello**

**Konbawa - Good evening**

* * *

**-Ai Haruka desu ;) **


	5. I finally reached

**Ohayou Gozaimasu minna-san. Right, let's continue the story shall we? There might not be a lot of other couples in here because I wanna focus on Persona and his gurl. Oh wow! hehehe :) – PersonAi, NatsuMikan and Rukaru**

* * *

**Mikan and gang: 15 (Last year in Middle school division)**

**Tsubasa and gang including Ai Yuki and Tomoyo Dojima: 16 (First year in High school division)**

* * *

**In them middle of Tokyo**

**RIIIIIIIIIIINGG!!!**

All students went back home. Ai and Tomoyo decided to walk at the park.

"Hey Tomoyo. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Ai asked her best friend while licking her choc mint ice-cream.

Ai glanced at Tomoyo, "Of course I will, Ai. I told you not to worry about me. Worry about yourself for a little while. You've been protecting me since I can remember. Besides, you're not going for too long. Only until you graduated from the academy." Tomoyo replied with a soft and gentle voice

Ai looked at her best friend only to see Tomoyo's convincing smile. Ai nodded.

"C'mon or you'll be late Ai." They left the park and went to Ai's house.

* * *

**Inside the academy**

"Yo!" said a boy with blue orbs.

Hotaru nodded. She has been quiet around Ruka. She didn't dare to say anything since the incident occured the other day.

Ruka walked beside Hotaru. "Let's go or we'll miss the bus." They went on the bus and headed to Central Town. When they arrived, Ruka suggested, "Ne, let's have dinner at that new restaurant. I heard the food is good." He tries to cheer things up.

Hotaru looked at the restaurant where Ruka pointed, "Hai, as long as there are crabs, I'll go." She said with a monotone voice. Ruka just sweat dropped.

Everyone stared at the two as they walked in the restaurant. The waiter led them to the table far from everyone else.

Ruka, was being a gentleman, seated Hotaru first, and then went to sit across Hotaru.

"What would your order be miss?" The waiter asked politely.

"Crabs, lots of them" She answered monotonously.

Ruka and the waiter sweat dropped. "Right then. How about you, sir?

"Spaghetti meat ball, please." Ruka ordered. The waiter nodded, "Your meal will be serve soon." The waiter left the table to the kitchen.

After 10 minutes, their orders were served and they ate silently. Either Ruka looked at Hotaru

then he looked away or when she looked at him back or the other way round.

After half and hour, Ruka and Hotaru finished their feast, not to mention Hotaru just finished up most of the stock crabs in the restaurant for the day and it was Ruka's treat anyway. They decided to take a walk around Central Town, even though they've been there at Central Town for millions of time already. They just wanted some time together, until they reached at fountain.

It was in the middle of the park, somewhere at between the coast of Central Town and the Eastern Forest. There was no one, so they sat at the bench near the fountain. It was already sun set. They sat silently until Ruka decided to speak up.

"Ne, Hotaru. Do you still want to hide it from me?" he said to the Ice Queen.

Hotaru did't say a word or make a sound. She just stared at the sun. "Just tell me the truth, is it true?" Ruka pleaded for an answer.

"If I say yes?" She replied

"…" A small smile formed on Ruka's face.

Hotaru looked directly into Ruka's eyes. "Why do you want to know so much?"

"It's because," Ruka felt his blood rushing up to his cheeks, uncontrollably.

Hotaru looked at him without noticing there was a little blush on her cheeks as well.

"Well, it's because…" _'Darn it, just say it Ruka! You love her don't you?! JUST SAY IT ALREADY!! Don't make the same ridiculous mistake like when you had a crush on Sakura-san. Say it!'_

He paused for long. Hotaru just stood up and was ready to leave until she felt someone hold her wrist.

Ruka looked back into Hotaru's eyes and took a deep breath, "Imai Hotaru, I love you!!" That was said from a boy named Nogi Ruka.

Her eyes widened. She was speechless. She never expected the shy blonde male to confess to her directly like that. She does wanted it to happen but just thought it would never happen.

Her gaze soften on him, "Ruka-kun, I," She smiled. Forming the rarest smile anyone would **never** see except her best friend.

"I love you too, Ruka-kun." Ruka looked at her face and saw her smile.

He voluntary hugged her waist and kissed her lips. She gave in to the kiss and enjoyed the passionate moment together.

**CLICK!** (_A bird like robot captured that moment.)_

Ruka broke the kiss to gasp for air. He looked **his** blackmailer and smiled. They walked to the bus stop hand in hand. They ignored all the stares and just got in the bus and went back to their own dormitories.

* * *

**At a luxurious pent house**

The adults were having tea at the living room.

"Are you sure she will be alright while she's at the academy?" Takumi asked the teachers.

"I'm sure she will," Narumi explained but the thing is, he's not sure himself. All he knows is that Ai will start doing mission on her first day.

"She has her responsibilities when she gets there. I'm sure the two of you know who the nullifier daughter is." Kagaeru said to the teachers. (Kagaeru is Ai's grandmother)

The two teachers nodded. "I'm sure she looks a lot like Azumi Yuka." Kagerou said. Persona looked at the elder women. Each of them had their own history in the academy.

Narumi frowned. "Kagerou-sensei, are sure you want her to do the mission? I mean, wouldn't she mind? We haven't tested her alice yet." Narumi was really asking in concern.

Everyone felt silence. "Don't worry too much Narumi. She knows how to control her alice very well. And I'm sure that she has mastered her alice long before we know she's one of us. She requested to do missions herself." Persona spoke up.

Everyone looked at him. Narumi doesn't quite understand what he's saying. But he just will have to agree and see what Ai's capable of. Besides, Narumi can't expect anything less from the daughter of Hanako Kasumi.

"Tada ima. Mo-chan's with me!" A girl's voice sounded at the door.

"Konnichiwa, minna. What's with the serious pressure here?" Ai asked. She definitely sensed something is wrong.

Takumi smiled at her. "Oh, nothing dear. Come have a cup tea with us before you leave." Her father offered her.

Ai gently shook her head. "Iie, I have to pack up." Tomoyo smiled at the adults and looked at Ai, "I'll help you pack."

* * *

**35 minutes later**

"Packed everything that you need?" Her grandmother asked Ai.

Ai nodded. "Alright, the car will be here in about 5 minutes." Narumi said.

Ai frowned; she looked at her family and her best friend. They smiled at her.

Her grandmother hugged Ai and held her hand. She placed something in Ai's right palm. Ai looked at it, her eyes widened, "Obaa-chan, this is,"

Kagerou nodded, "I want you to have it. It helped me a lot when I was a teacher at the gakuen. I believe that it will do the same to you, Ai-chan."

Ai held back her tears. She promised herself not to cry in front of her family. She hugged Kagerou once again, "Obaa-chan, I'm going to miss you, so much."

"I am too, all of us are going to miss you, Ai-chan." She let go of her granddaughter.

"We'll be in touch always right, Ai honey?" Her dad pulled her in embrace as well. Ai nodded, "Definitely. Or else, you're going to get from it, otou-san." She glared at her father who just smiled cheerfully and nodded.

Last but not least, her very dear best friend. "Mo-chan," She whispered to herself but Tomoyo heard that.

"Send me letters and I'll reply it a.s.a.p. I promise you that, no doubt okay?"

"Mo-chan," She felt so weak leaving her best friend. "Promise okay?" Ai looked into Tomoyo's eyes. Narumi smiled while Persona was emotionless.

"I'll be in the car," He carried one of Ai's luggages and went down.

"C'mon Ai-chan, we better be going now. We have to get there before dinner time." Narumi explained.

"Daijobu minna-san; she'll be in good hands." Narumi added while putting his hands on Ai's shoulder.

"Take good care of yourself, Ai-chan." Tomoyo, Takumi and Kagaeru said in unison. They bid goodbye.

Ai went down first, while Narumi was still with her family. He looked at Takumi and Kagerou, "Takumi-senpai, Kagerou-sensei, if anything happens to her," Kagerou smiled, "We're not giving her away, we're just borrowing her to the academy until her real mission completes. Besides, she can protect herself more than you can protect yourself, Narumi-kun." Takumi nodded in agreement. Narumi slightly sighed. Tomoyo added, "Narumi-san, we believe her. She'll make it." Narumi smiled and bowed to the three of them. He went into the limousine. Ai sat across the teachers, she looked out the window and subconsciously, tears rolled down her cheeks. It was hard for her to be separated from her dearest people in her life. Still, she needs to be strong for them, to come back home.

The two teachers saw the tears but they can't do anything.

* * *

**In front of the academy gates.**

"Ai-chan, we're here now." Narumi said to Ai.

Ai got out of the car and scanned the view in front of her. _'The academy is __**huge**__.'_ She thought to herself even so that was her thought, she kept an emotionless mask on.

They walked inside. "Your luggage will be in your room." Narumi said to her. She nodded as she understands.

She looked around her, she felt something was missing. Right, it was Persona. He was out of sight. She sighed but continued walking with Narumi. They came to the faculty room.

"Narumi-sensei, okairi nasai." Serina-sensei exclaimed as she stood and went to Narumi. Serina-sensei looked at the girl behind Narumi and stared at the girl in disbelief but soften her gaze, _'She look exactly like Kasumi-senpai. I bet Ai-san would be happy to meet Mikan-san soon.'_ Serina-sensei thought. She smiled at the girl, "Welcome, Yuki-san." Serina-sensei said in a very soft voice.

"Ehem hm." Jinno sensei deliberately coughed. "So, where's the girl?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Aww, no welcome greetings for me? That's too bad" Narumi said in a pleading teasing kind of way.

Misaki sensei chuckled. "The headmaster is waiting for you in his office. You better go and welcome to the Alice Academy, Yuki-san" He smiled to the girl behind Narumi.

Everyone directed to the person standing behind Narumi-sensei. Jinno had this serious expression as he felt that girl seems familiar to him.

"Hai hai, I'll see you all later. C'mon Ai." He said to the girl and led her to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Please, come in." The headmaster greeted.

"With all due respect, she's here." Narumi said to the headmaster. Narumi and Ai sat across the headmaster. Aoshi looked at her, _'She looks like Kasumi alright.' _He thought.

Aoshi offered a hand shake to Ai and she took it with a little bow in respect to the headmaster.

"First, I want to apologize for bringing you here in quite a hurry." Aoshi explained

Ai shook her head saying that it's okay. "Sir, I have been told that I'll be doing missions, and with that, I promise I will." She said in a calm voice.

"Very well then, you will start tomorrow. Narumi-sensei will show you around. Arigato gozaimasu, Yuki-san." Aoshi said.

She slightly nodded and both of them stood up and left the headmaster's office.

'_Will she be the same or not? I'm sure Miss Sakura will feel the like being around Ai. We will just have to see.' _Aoshi thought.

* * *

"Understand?" A man with black hair and dark crimson eyes said to a raven haired boy.

"Hn" The teenage boy replied.

With all that he needed to say was said, the man walked away and disappeared from the boy's sight. The raven haired boy walked away as well until a blond male with blue orbs came up to him, "Yo, coming to dinner?"

Natsume nodded and trailed his best friend. He thought back what Persona had told him earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Persona was behind the bush. He changed into his usual outfit again. He was looking for his favorite Kuro Neko who is none other than Hyuuga Natsume. Persona saw Natsume with his favorite brunette talking with all their other friends._

_Natsume sensed that Persona was just behind the bush. He stood up leaving his friends behind._

_Ruka and Mikan just stared at him until he was out of sight. They didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Natsume found him._

"_So, you got back from whatever was your errand you had to do." Natsume said to Persona with a cold voice._

_Persona smirked, "Well, did you miss me, my little Kuro Neko?" Natsume rolled his eyes, "Make your point clear."_

"_You're impatient now, why? Is it because you want to go back to your dear friends over there?" Persona said while looking at them emotionlessly._

"_..." Natsume felt uncomfortable._

_Persona glanced at the Kuro Neko ,"There's a new girl in this academy. Her alice is unique. She's one of a kind; her alice is at the same league as your brunette there. I want you to watch her."_

"_Understand?" A man with black hair and dark crimson eyes said to a raven haired boy._

"_Hn" He replied._

_With all that he needed to say was said, the man walked away and disappeared from the boy's sight._

_**End of flashback**_

Natsume gave out a short sigh. Ruka looked at Natsume and raised an eyebrow. Natsume shook his head saying that it's nothing. He heard footsteps. He knew exactly who it was. He saw **his** brunette running towards him. Ruka smiled and left Natsume

Mikan saw Ruka walked away from Natsume but thought to ask about that later, "Ne, Natsume, Daijobu?" She asked about earlier. She was concerned that Natsume might be needed for another mission.

"Hn, daijobu ne, Polka" He replied with a smirk.

"Hmph, you don't have to call me Polka everytime you know. Sure, a genius like you knows this thing call a NAME. And F.Y.I. mine happened to be M-I-K-A-N." She emphasized her name.

Natsume smirked while he puts his hand on Mikan's head, "I like calling you Polka Dots better."

Mikan blushed and changed the topic quickly, "C-c'mon N-Natsume. We better go, or we'll be late for dinner." She grabbed Natsume's arm and walked to dinner hall.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Minna-san! There, my chapter 5 is done. Stay with this story till it's done. Please… and minna-san, please review okay? Ja ne!! **


	6. Reasons

**Hey! Okay, let me continue the story okay?**

* * *

Morning came the next day. Even though the sun was shining bright but the air was still cold. The sun's warmth doesn't have any effect since it was autumn.

It was 6.40 in morning. A 16 years old girl woke up and got dressed in her high school uniform which is a checkered beige pleated skirt, a white shirt and a brown blazer. Her long brown hair was in a high pony tail with a red ribbon. She looked at her watch and it showed 7.10 a.m.

She looked out the window and sighed._ 'It's still early. I guess there will be no harm done if I just go out and take a walk.'_

She exited her special star room which looks more like a unit of an apartment and walked through the academy grounds. She saw a Sakura tree blooming even though it was autumn._'That's something you don't see everyday. Sakura petals are still not falling even though its autumn now. I wonder?'_

Ai smirked when she sensed someone, "Ohayou gozaimasu, _sensei._" She said to the person behind the bush who had been making some crackling noise which really made her noticed someone was there.

He stepped out and fixed his gaze on the girl. "You're early. Are you anxious about your first day of school?" He said in a monotonous voice.

"Very charming, Persona. I am actually. There's one person who I am really anxious to meet." Ai said to him

"And I wonder who that might be" He said in sarcasm.

She smirked at him. "Ne, _sensei_, how come you weren't _yourself_ when you came to fetch me before?"

"Do you expect me to show who I really am to the outside world?"

"You might. People like you don't switch personalities instantly, mind you." She teased him back.

He smirked at her reply. Ai was about to ask him another question when she realized that there was more and more students getting on school grounds going to breakfast and of course, to class.

"Nevermind. I'll catch you later, Persona. Can't be late for class now, can I?" Ai smiled and she left him and went to the faculty room to meet with Misaki-sensei, her homeroom teacher.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Mikan panted in front of her class as she got there. "Thank Goodness. I'm not late today." She greeted her classmates who were in class which consists of Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Kokoro. Some of her classmates just got to class.

Mikan didn't receive any shots from Hotaru's famous Baka gun today because Mikan didn't try to attempt on hugging her best friend.

'_No hugs from her today, huh?'_ Hotaru wondered to herself but she remained emotionless.

Mikan went straight to her seat without saying much. Both her palms were supporting her chin and she starts to day dream.

'_What's wrong with the baka this morning? She didn't even try to hug that Imai.'_ Natsume wondered as well.

He figured he'll ask her later what's bothering her. Soon, the bell rang and Jinno sensei entered the class.

* * *

The class of 3A was as noisy as ever. Misaki-sensei came in to the class.

"Ohayou minna-san." Misaki-sensei greeted his students.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Misaki-sensei!!" The students greeted him back and sat down.

Misaki-sensei nodded and cleared his throat, "Class, we have a new student today."

The whole class quickly went quiet._'Tch, idiots. Fascinated when the sensei said a new student.'_Ai smirked to herself while she was still outside the class.

Tsubasa and Misaki got interested as well. Whispers were heard from the class.

"Alright class. Settle down. Please come in." Misaki-sensei looked at the door.

And there she was, she came into the class and the whole class began to 'ohhs' and 'ahhs'. All of the boys had heart shape in their eyes, drooling over her.

She stood steadily in front of the class and introduced her self.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san. My name Yuki Ai. Nice meeting all of you."

'_Wow, she's something different.' _Misaki thought.

'_She's interesting. She doesn't seem to be kind of a cheap thing.'_ Tsubasa thought.

"Sensei, what's her alice?" A girl with blond hair asked.

Ai looked at Misaki-sensei and he nodded back, "I have the ability the control paper into _**anything**_ I want." Ai explained. Some students "ohhs".

"And what's your star class?" Another girl with light blue hair asked.

Ai gave it a thought and she glanced back at Misaki-sensei to make sure she can tell the class and he nodded again, "It's, something they called, a special star, ne, sensei?" She looked at Misaki-sensei who just gave a smile.

The whole class gasped. And there were whispers heard saying, 'That means the academy has _two_ special star students now?', 'What's so special about controlling _papers_?'

Ai slightly shook her head and smirked. Only the teachers know what she is capable of.

"Okay, as we _all _know. New students need guides, so who's going to be her partner?" Misaki-sensei asked.

All of the boys raised up their hands except, Andou Tsubasa. Ai looked at each and every one of them, "Sensei, must I pick a boy to be my partner?"

Misaki-sensei shook his head, "Well, not necessarily."

"If you say so, then I choose that girl, the one sitting at the last row." She said to Misaki-sensei. He understood.

All the boys 'awed' cause they didn't get picked but it was alright, as long as she didn't pick a _boy_.

"You can sit beside Harada-san." Ai gave a slight nod to Misaki-sensei and went to the pink haired girl and smiled at her. Misaki was taken back, _'Now why would she choose me?'_

'_That's pretty unusual for a new girl student to pick another girl to be a partner. She even chose Misaki. I wonder if there's a catch for her action? Wait, maybe she's a, lesbian?'_ Tsubasa thought to himself while his eyes were still closed pretending to be asleep but gasped a little when he thought of the last part.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Harada Misaki. Nice meeting you, Yuki-san." She introduced herself to Ai.

"Pleasure to meet you. I would really prefer if you call me by my first name." Ai smiled at her then she turns her gaze towards the boy with a blue star on his left cheek.

Misaki introduced him to her, "And this guy beside me here is an idiot named by Andou Tsubasa."

Ai giggled. "You know Andou, you can could stop pretending you're asleep. It's not working and, I am not a lesbian." She smirked. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"You thought Ai was a lesbian? Why did you thought of _that_?" Misaki scolded.

Ai giggled, "Who wouldn't think of that? I did picked a girl to be my partner."

Misaki looked at Ai who was just smiling, "Why did you chose me?"

"Easy. The boys are a hassle and it makes things easier. Besides, you look less troublesome than the others." Ai explained easily. Misaki and Tsubasa were both impressed by her way of thinking.

Tsubasa raised his eyebrow, "You're good." Ai smiled, "Thank you!"

"Okay, the back row. You can become friends later. Focus. Class. Now." Misaki-sensei said to them.

The boys in class glared at Tsubasa. He didn't care at all nor did Misaki and Ai.

**KRINGGG!!!**

The bell rang stating that it was recess. All students exited their classroom. Misaki, Tsubasa and Ai were still in class, completing their work, Ai and Misaki only that is, Tsubasa is busy being, asleep.

Suddenly, a group of boys came stampeding towards Ai which caused the three friends to sweat dropped.

"Yuki-san, please go out on a date with me!"

"No! Go out with me! I'm better than him!!" Permy's brother suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Of course she won't go out with you, it's me that she'll choose!" Another guy said.

Ai double sweat dropped.

"Boys, I, urm, Gomen ne, but I, already have someone in mind." She said.

'_She does?'_ Misaki and Tsubasa both said in their minds.

After hearing this, all of the boys' immediately cried waterfall and rushed out of the class. Ai sweat dropped, _'Troublesome beings. It's all the same as Shirokin High. I wonder how's Mo-chan doing?' _She missed her best friend already but she has to stay strong and meet that brunette. Somehow she perked up again as she thought that she **has** fallen for someone already. She blushed a little when she thought of _**that**_ certain person.

Misaki noticed the blush, "Ano, Ai-chan. If you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky guy, eh?"

Ai chuckled a bit, "You'll find out soon enough. C'mon, let's get some food. I'm really famished!" Ai said cheerfully.

'_She sounded like Mikan-chan when she said that.'_ Tsubasa thought.

"Yo, Tsubasa. Are you going to stay asleep there and be lost forever or are you coming with us?" Ai said to him.

Misaki laughed, _'Wow, she can be in the gang'_. Tsubasa shrugged and followed the girls to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan and her friends were having recess under the Sakura tree. They were chatting and laughing.

Mikan was talking to Yuu until she spotted her two favorite senpais. She stood up, and waved at them shouting their names.

"TSUBASA-SEnPAI! MISAKI-SEnPAI! OVER HERE!" She shouted while waving her hands in the air.

Misaki and Tsubasa sweat dropped, _'She never gets tired, does she?'_ They had the same thought. Ai who were with Tsubasa and Misaki, smiled inwardly as she knew exactly who the brunette was and was really glad she found Mikan in time.

'_Andou. What the heck is he doing here? I sensed another unknown aura. New student?'_ Natsume thought. (**A/N: Oh yeah, Natsume was on the tree branch**)

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I saw my favorite senpais coming out from the building. But wait, I see another girl. She looks familiar. Really familiar. I've seen her somewhere before. But, I can't recall.

I looked at her, and she looked directly at me. But somehow, I felt a certain urge to call her name and hug her. But why? I don't think I've met her before, but she definitely seems familiar.

I looked in her eyes; they were cerulean in color. They're attractive. Those eyes are friendly but a little empty though. There's something in me feel like filling in those emptiness.

Darn it, I really need to know who she is.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa came to her.

"Ohayou senpai." Mikan greeted them. Everyone looked at the new student.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." Ai greeted them cutely while still looking at Mikan. _'She looks just like that person.' _Ai smiled sweetly at Mikan which made Mikan blushed.

Unknowing to her, Kokoro accidently read her mind. _'Mikan looked like whom?'_ Koko thought to himself. Ai kind of got a guessed that he was a mind-reader and all she did was smile.

Koko read her mind which says; _'It doesn't matter if you read my mind. She'll find out sooner or later. Do that as a favor for your new senpai, will you?'_ Koko slightly nodded and smiled. Hotaru saw that and wondered to herself what was going on.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you." Mikan approached the Ai cheerfully.

Ai formed a very sisterly smile at Mikan which really made Mikan blushed, "Konnichiwa, Mikan, I'm Yuki Ai."

"Can I call you Ai-senpai?" Mikan said cheerfully forgetting all about her thoughts a second ago. (Oh Mikan)

Ai nodded, "Then, you don't mind me calling you, Mikan-chan, do you?" Mikan smiled even happier, "Sure!" Mikan nodded.

The other students introduced themselves as well; Tonita Yuu, Anna and Nonoko, Yome Kokoro, Mochu, Shouda Sumire, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka and of course Ai silently smirked when she already knew there was someone else who hasn't introduced himself to her nor does he needed to.

"Hyuuga Natsume. It's nice to finally see you." Ai said directing her gaze on the tree branch.

"Eh?" Misaki puzzled while looking at Ai.

"I don't see Natsume at all." Tsubasa pretended. Obviously, he knew. Not that he sensed Natsume was there, because he knew, wherever Mikan was, Natsume was sure to be there as well.

Natsume jumped down the tree and leaned his back against the tree with his hands in his pockets.

"You must be the new girl that _he_ was talking about." Natsume said coldly.

Ai smiled pretending she doesn't know what Natsume was talking about, "Whatever you say."

"Ne, Ai-senpai. How did you know Natsume was up there?" Mikan asked

"An instinct." Ai winked at Mikan.

Tsubasa went closer to Mikan and put his arms around Mikan's shoulder. To tease the Black Cat, you know?

Natsume was boiling inside. The temperature started to rise. "Is it me, or the temperature is getting hotter?" Nonoko asked. Anna and Koko looked at her and shook their head nervously.

'_Sou nandesu ka. Good match.'_ Ai thought and she smirked. She knew Koko heard her. Koko grinned and out of the blue.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Three shots from the famous gun.

"Stop grinning aimlessly. It's annoying." Hotaru said monotonously.

Everyone shivered.

The three senpais just smiled nervously. Even they can't handle the Ice Queen. They joined their kohai for lunch. Just by the second, Ai and Mikan became close friends.

Everyone had a wonderful time at recess and went back to their own class after the bell rang indicating that recess was over.

* * *

**KRIIIIINGGG!!**

The classes ended for that day. The entire student scattered all over the academy after class. Mikan was walking around aimlessly thinking about _something_. (**A/U: Not someone. What do you expect? For her to be thinking about Natsume all the time. Boring)**

She walked around at the corridor until she bumped into someone. We all can guessed who it was.

"Gomenasai Natsume." She said in a emotionless voice.

"Whatever, little girl. Don't bump into people for any reason every time"

"Baka. I was, thinking for a while." She glanced over somewhere else not looking at Natsume.

He smirked. "You? Think? That's new."

A vein popped. "NATSUME NO BAKA! Stop insulting me already. I know I'm not a genius like you. It's annoying! Oh wait, why am I talking to you anyway? It's not like_you_ care. I'm going. You're a waste of my time." She said sarcastically. (**A/U: Uh-oh, wrong words Mikan.)**

Before she could leave, she felt a grip on her wrist and pinned her to the wall. She gasped. Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't see his expression.

"Nat-sume" Mikan whispered.

"Talk little girl. Something's bothering you. I _do_ listen to people, you know."

She looked at the boy standing on front of her. Searching for answers. But failed. She can't find any. Instead, she held his hand and dragged him somewhere else.

Natsume was surprised but he didn't show it. He let the brunette dragged him anywhere she wanted.

They reached under their Sakura tree. They sat beside each other and it was a complete silence.

"Ne, Natsume."

"…"

"Have you ever had a dream where someone looked familiar to you but you've never seen them before?" She asked

"Why'd you ask little girl?"

"Simply asking"

"You've been thinking about that since morning?"

She nodded. "Never mind about that. Maybe, it was just a dreamafter all." She frowned for awhile.

He knew that he disappointed the girl. Before he could say anything, she stood up and puts on her smile.

"C'mon, I want to find Hotaru and the others. It's going to be dinner soon." She didn't want Natsume to worry about her so she decided to change the topic before he could say anything else.

He sighed and followed the brunette. Unknowing to the two, someone was watching them silently not far away from them.

'_Gomenasai Mikan-chan. I wished what you dreamt last night was just a dream. But no. It's not. It's that person's past and you have all the rights to know the truth and decide.'_ Somebody's point of view and that person walked away.

-

Ai caught up with Tsubasa and Misaki who just got back from class duty.

Misaki looked at Ai, "Where did you go?"

Ai smiled, "Gomen. I was at the ladies room and was about to help you out in class until I bumped into Narumi-sensei who had trouble with some costumes."

Misaki sweat dropped, "It must be for the drama club he wanted to organise."

Tsubasa nodded in agreement, "He never gives up."

"Hey, it's almost dinner time. Wanna go now?" Misaki said.

"Sure." Tsuabasa replied nochalantly.

"…" No reply from Ai.

"Ai-chan. Are you there?" Tsubasa waved his hands in front of her face.

"Baka. Of course I'm here. Listen, you two head to the dinner hall first. I, have to go somewhere for a while. Ja!" She walked away from her friends.

They were left dumbfounded. Misaki still looking at the directly Ai went to, "Again?" Misaki gave out a short sigh. Tsubasa patted Misaki's head, "There, there. Don't be sad, I'm here." Misaki glared at him and smacked his head, "Baka! C'mon. Let's go!" She dragged him out of there.

* * *

"Is there anything you need, Persona?" A voice from behind the trees were heard.

"That was very fast of you to get here. Anyway, you have a mission tonight. 11 o'clock sharp at the academy gates." He said

Ai nodded, "Hn, wakarimashita."

Before Persona left, he took out a mask which was just like his, except it was silver and had a little glitter on it and gave it to her.

"Wear this to hide your identity."

"Hai, _sensei._" Ai smiled teasingly at Persona.

Persona twitched when she called him that. "Now, go. You don't want to starve yourself before your first mission."

She smirked. "Is that how you thank someone who saved your life once?" She pouted teasing Persona.

He blushed a little but looked away quickly. "Whatever, just go". Ai didn't notice he blushed. She, herself was blushing as well. But it wasn't obvious.

"H-hai. Ja!" She left to the cafeteria.

Persona watched her as she rushed to the dinner hall. He smiled inwardly knowing that now, he has a reason. A reason, to live.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Alright! Finished this chapter. Stay tune for the next chapter!!**

* * *

**Japanese to English**

**Baka - Fool, Idiot, Stupid**

**Hai - Yes**

**Ja - See you**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Senpai - Senior**

**Konnichiwa - Hello / Good Afternoon**

**Gomen / Gomenasai - Sorry**

**Ohayou / Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning**

**Kohai - Junior**


	7. Is something the matter?

**Hai! I'm back to continue this chapter. And arigato to everyone who gave me reviews. I appreciate it so much.**

* * *

The students were enjoying their feast. Mikan was a triple star student just like Hotaru and Yuu. Anna, Nonoko, Kokoro, Sumire, Mochu and Kitsuneme (the flying kid) are two star students. They still could not reach the special star level. It was just too impossible. Competing with **ALL** students of all ages.

Ai came in and sat beside Misaki. Mikan saw Ai, took a glance and stare at her food. She tried ignoring the dream she had, but she couldn't. She wanted to know more about Ai. She felt somehow, connected to her. Mikan stood up, her bangs were covering her eyes.

"I'm done. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oyasuminasai." She took her tray of unfinished food and put in the kitchen. She left the dining hall and went to her room.

All of her friends including Hotaru and Natsume were shocked when she did that.

"Is something wrong with Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

Yuu shrugged and **all** of them diverted to Kokoro. He sweat dropped.

"Don't look at me; I swear I don't know anything. She activated her nullifying alice!" He explained before the Ice Queen could shoot him and to his knowledge, she didn't.

'_Now what's wrong with the baka?'_ Hotaru thought while glaring at Natsume.

Natsume noticing this and return the glare with I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-to-her look. Hotaru looked away and continued eating. Ruka was worried and he too, looked at his best friend finding for answers. Natsume got irritated with all the looks he received from his friends, he left the dining hall. He didn't head back to his room; he went looking for **his** idiot.

He searched everywhere including the Sakura tree. He can't seem to find her anywhere at all. He returned to the Sakura tree and sat under it. _'That baka. Is she still bothered with that dream problem? She must be serious about this. I'll talk to the baka tomorrow.'_

Natsume twitched when he sensed a _very_ familiar person, "Another mission?" Natsume asked.

Persona came out of the bush, "What's wrong, Kuro Neko? Love problem? Maybe I can help you." He said sarcastically.

Natsume felt irritated. Persona smirked, "11 o'clock sharp, at the academy gates." Natsume nodded.

"Oh another thing, you'll be having a partner tonight." Persona didn't wait for Natsume to question back and dissapeared from Natsume's view.

'_A partner? Is it her?' Oh greaaaaat'_ He thought. He fell asleep under the Sakura tree.

* * *

Mikan changed into her pajama. She braided her hair like she usually does, and stared out at the stars from her window.

She was still thinking about it.

'_That lady with short brown hair in my dream last night looked like Ai senpai. They look exactly similar. I wonder if they're connected.'_ She said to herself.

_**Flashback to Mikan's dream**_

_Mikan found herself in a pitch black space. There was no light at all._

"_N-nani? Where am I?" she asked_

_She felt her feet walking but she can't see where she was going. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. She kept on walking until she saw a light._

_She walked towards it and when she reached it, she saw a woman with long straight brunette hair wearing a long beige winter coat. It was winter alright. Mikan shivered as she could the winter coldness._

_The woman walked while the snow is falling heavily. Mikan saw the woman was carrying a baby. A new born baby. Mikan ran towards the lady, trying to help but the woman couldn't see her. _

'_Am I dead? She can't see me. That baby is going to die in this winter coldness. Talking about that, I'm freezing already.' Mikan thought._

_Mikan watched where the lady was going, then Mikan saw tears running down her cheeks. Silently crying._

_Mikan was shocked. All she can do is watched. They reached a house. A village house. The lady stopped in front of the door. She looked at the baby and gave a smile. She kissed the baby's forehead and put the baby at the doorstep. She knocked the door and quickly ran out of the lawn._

_Mikan was surprised. 'What the heck? Why did she do that? Why am I feeling so sad and wanted to call her 'mommy'? Why? And, that house, it looked, familiar. Too familiar. What's gping on here.' She thought. Subconsciously crying._

_Suddenly, when she opened her eyes, she saw she was at the different place. It was still winter but she was at a cozy house. A modern kind of house._

'_What?! Now where am I? At least this feels better. It's warm.' Mikan said to herself._

_Mikan was in a living room. There, is where she saw another young lady with short dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. 'She's beautiful.'_

_**BANG! **_

_Mikan looked at the door and she saw that lady again. Mikan looked at the lady closely and her eyes widened. 'She looks just like me! Is she me? Or not?' Mikan puzzled._

"_K-Kasumi-chan." The brunette lady ran to her best friend, crying drastically. _

_After a while, Kasumi asked her friend to explain. Mikan tried to listen but she can't, it was too blurry then she heard, "YOU DID WHAT?! Yuka-chan, you're not serious are you?" The lady with short brown hair squealed while still hugging her friend._

"_I __**am**__ serious! I left her there, in front of someone's doorstep.' She continues crying._

"_Yuka-chan, but why?"_

"_I can't. You know my reason, Kasumi."_

_Her short brown hair friend patted her back, "It's your choice. I'll help both of you. I pormise. I'm always on your side, Yuka-chan." Kasumi smiled._

'_What are they talking about? Help whom?' Mikan had thousands of questions in her mind._

_**End of Mikan's dream**_

Mikan heaved a heavy sighed. Mikan was still bothered by that. She shrugged that feeling off and started completing her homework.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's me, baka."

"Hai!!" Mikan rushed to the door and greeted her best friend who is none other than, Imai Hotaru.

"Come in." Mikan smiled. Hotaru nodded and smiled an almost visible smile to Mikan.

Hotaru sat on Mikan's pink couch.

"Want some hot chocolate, Hotaru?" Mikan offered.

Hotaru nodded. "Okay, wait here". Mikan came back in 5 minutes bringing two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Anything you need, Hotaru?" Mikan asked cheerfully, like she always do.

"What's the matter, Mikan? You don't seem to be alright out of the sudden in the dining hall just now." Hotaru confronted her best friend.

Mikan felt silent. She can't tell her best friend, Hotaru would think that she was a freak.

"Oh, that. Nothing really." She answered while laughing nervously. She looked out the window.

Hotaru sensed something was wrong. She doesn't want to use the baka gun or it would make the situation worst. She stood up and sat beside Mikan.

"You're a bad liar. I know you _too_ well. Tell me"

Mikan looked at her Hotaru, and she believed in her best friend. And so, she explained everything to Hotaru.

* * *

It was 10.55 p.m. Natsume got there at the academy gates early. Persona was there as well.

"Where is she?" Natsume asked in irritation.

"Calm down Kuro Neko. It's still early."

10.56, 57, 58, 59 and the clock strike 11. There she was, right on time. Natsume and Persona looked at her.

Ai wore a black chinese sleeveless top with black pleated skirt and knee high socks. Two paper casings were placed at both of her thigh. Her long brown hair was in two buns of pigtails with white satin ribbon. (**A/N: Just like Meiling's hair from CardCaptor Sakura.) **Of course, her control device that have been on her left arm ever since her mother died was visible to every human eyes was at its usual place.

Natsume twitched, "So, you're finally here" Natsume said coldly.

"Well, I'm right on time." Ai winked.

"Tch, whatever. Let's starts with it already." Natsume said.

Persona stepped forward in front of the students. "Looks like you two already know each other. So there's no need for me to introduce."

And Persona continued. "Both of you need to retrieve this device. It's a ring. So make sure you get it and come back safely" He glared at Ai. She nodded and smiled. Ai puts on her silver mask and they both went in the car and it drove them to an old building.

* * *

"Can't these people choose a much descent place to make an office?" Ai rolled her eyes. The building seems to be abandon for like 20 years already.

"You have a point there." Natsume replied.

"There's at least," She closed her eyes and opened her eyes, "No wait, there's 19 people in that building. And there are two of them at the back of the building." Ai explained to the Kuro Neko.

Natsume nodded, _'Not bad for a new comer.'_ And so he thought.

"Do you have any plans, Hyuuga?"

"…."

Ai raised her eyebrow. "We'll go in together, I'll attack first." Natsume suddenly said.

"That's not a good idea. All of them are armed with machine guns and riffles plus there are 4 people with alices in there." Ai said.

"And you're suggesting?" Natsume asked.

"…" Ai was thinking up a plan while Natsume was getting irritated.

Natsume glared at Ai, "Hurry up already!"

"Baka, I'm thinking!" Ai was getting irritated by Natsume's impatient behaviour.

"Ugh, hurry up!" He was annoyed as well.

"Here's the plan." Ai explained to Natsume. After Natsume heard her plan, he wasn't too convinced about it, but, decided to give a try.

"And if that doesn't work, I'll burn each one of them myself"

"Whatever, Hyuuga." They marched in.

Natsume ran in first. When the AAO agents spotted him, they put up a barrier. Natsume knows his alice won't work on them like that. The AAO agents started to shoot the Kuro Neko. But it didn't get to Natsume. All the bullets were blocked by papers. They saw a girl standing beside the famous Kuro Neko.

"What the heck is going?!" One of the man shouted.

Natsume smirked while Ai remained emotionless. One of the man charged at them and there tried to attack the girl. Ai dodged every attack and defended herself. She used her paper and made it into a blade. She cut the man's left arm and it bleed, badly.

"Argh!!!!!!" The man shouted in pain.

Ai smirked at this, "You're not going to live. I cut your main artery. Too bad". She turned to the other man and looked at Natsume. He got her signal and fire balls appear around Ai. She took out some papers and burned them. She felt that barrier was off. So, she took the opportunity to attack. She threw the papers at the men.

Natsume ran as quick as he can and went up the stairs to find the specific ring. Ai stayed downstairs. She made her papers in a bow and arrow and shoots them. She managed to hit every single one of them in the stomach, heart and throat.

"Is that all?" She looked around her. And everyone was-- **dead.**

She went up to catch up with Natsume. When she got there, she saw Natsume standing there doing nothing.

"Hyuuga?" She went in front of him and saw his eyes were blank. She knew it was Reo there.

"Konbawa, ojou-chan." She heard a voice. She looked back and saw Mori Reo standing there.

"I've never seen you before. May I know who you are?" He went closer to her. She flew all of the papers everywhere and created a wall between her and Reo. She took that chance and slapped Natsume's face and he's back to reality.

"Why the hell did you that for?!" Natsume screamed at her.

"…" She didn't answer. She dismissed the wall of paper and created a bow and arrow and pointing at Reo.

"Wow, your alice is amazing. What's your ability? To control gravity?" He asked.

"No." She answered coldly. She shot his right leg and took the ring on his neck. Reo put in as a locket. He kneeled down in pain. Ai quickly grabbed Natsume's arm and ran out and got into the car.

"A-arigato." Natsume thanked Ai with no hesitation. For the very first time, Hyuuga Natsume, the academy's Kuro Neko thanked someone other than Mikan.

She nodded. They got to the academy and Persona was waiting for them.

"Here." She tossed the ring to him.

"Had fun?" He asked.

Ai smirked. She left straight to her room. Natsume looked at Persona.

"Where did you find this girl and was she the reason _you_ had to that _errand_?" Natsume asked coldly.

Persona didn't answer. He looked at the ring she gave him. He knew something was wrong. She would never keep herself quiet. (**A/N: Sounds familiar? Like Mikan right?**)

"Go to bed. Get some sleep." He left not going to his room but to check on the girl. Natsume raised up one of his eyebrow, "Tch, whatever." He left to his room.

* * *

When Persona got to Ai's room, it was dark. He sensed that she wasn't asleep yet. He went into her room through her window.

Ai felt his presence, "And since when do you enter people's room without permission? That's not how a_sensei_ should behave, ne?" She said that with her eyes still closed.

Persona kept quiet. Ai got up and sighed. She switched on her table lamp and looked at him.

"Anything wrong? You seemed to be a little disturbed back there." He asked her with full of concern.

"Gomen, it was some memory coming into my head. And I miss Tomoyo as well." She frowned. She really does miss her best friend.

"Sou, ka. How was your mission just now?"

"It was fun, really. But, that was just too easy." She said while pouting.

Persona smiled inwardly, _'She's cute when she did that. Wait, what am __**I**__ thinking?!' _Persona wanted that thought out of his head but he couldn't do it. He wondered why to himself as well.

"Hey, you want tea or coffee?" She offered

"Black coffee."

"…" She went straight to the kitchen and minutes after that she came back bringing two mugs of, "Hot cocoa?" Persona said in a monotonous voice

"Mmhmm. I don't drink coffee so there's no coffee in my room." She explained.

"Don't you need caffeine?"

"There are in fizzy drinks too, so no." She said emotionlessly.

They were in perfect silence.

"Ai, do you regret coming here?"

"…" She looked at her hot cocoa then she smiled a little.

"That's a very odd question coming from someone who _abducted_ me." She said teasingly but Persona took it deep. He felt guilty for _**once**_ in his life.

"But you see, I don't regret coming here. Sure, I miss my family and my best friend out there but if I'm not here, I won't be able to complete my responsibility and meet a new people like, Misaki, Tsubasa, Hyuuga and,"

Persona looked at her; she paused and looked back at Persona. She smiled very sweetly. She put down the mug and, "...Mikan and _you_"

Persona was surprised when she mentioned him. Of course she can't see it because Persona was still wearing his mask. But his heart was beating fast.

"Sou ka." He said after hearing her answer. He stood up and went to her.

"Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." He said in a gentle voice. She smiled and nodded.

"Oyasumi nasai, Persona."

"Oyasumi." Persona slightly nodded to the brown haired girl. He went out through the balcony door and disappears.

'_I better get some sleep then. Oyasumi, Mo-chan.' _She whispered to herself. Before she went to bed, she prayed for her family and best friend to be safe.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**R&R please. Thank you!**

* * *

**Japanese to English**

**Ojou-chan - Young miss**

**Konbawa - Good evening**

**Oyasumi / Oyasumi nasai - Good night**

**Baka - Ididot**

**Sou ka - I see**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Hai!!!! - Coming!!! **


	8. Dream, mission?

**Konichiwa minna-san! Arigato gozaimasu to all of the people who gave me reviews.**

* * *

Autumn morning came to the academy. Fresh air around and the sunlight shone through the window of the brunette.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes to get a better vision. She looked at her alarm clock and it showed 7.15. (**A/N: Well, Japan is in the East so they get sun earlier than any other country**).

She yawned. _'I'm still sleepy. But it's already 7.15'_. Her eyes widened. "What!! Oh no!! I'm gonna be late!!" She quickly rushed to her bathroom and got dress and went out of her room running to her class.

As she turned around at the corridor, she bumped into someone.

"Gomen Natsume." She said while dusting her skirt.

"Natsume? Wow, you really like him don't you?" A familiar girl's voice was heard.

Mikan's eyes widened. She looked up and saw her new senpai, Yuuki Ai.

"Ai-senpai! Ohayou gozaimasu! Gomen ne, I thought it was the pervert Natsume." She said

"Ahaaaaaa." Ai said sarcastically then she giggled.

"Oh c'mon, I don't like that hentai. He's an idiot, selfish and also-" Mikan was cut off by Ai when Ai said, "Very handsome, caring and he **loves** you." Ai continued her sentence, emphasizing the word.

"Urh, m-mou senpai! Hmph." Mikan blushed 30 shades of red and looked away.

Ai chuckled. "You better get going to class. C'mon, I'll walk you there."

"Hai!" She agreed not knowing Natsume heard and saw everything.

'_So, Polka dot likes me, ne? That new girl, she's very good. She's anything but ordinary.'_ He thought and went to his class as well.

Ai walked Mikan to her classroom and was greeted by Anna, Yuu, Nonoko and Koko. She greeted them back and bid them goodbye.

The bell rang and everyone got to class and went to their seats.

* * *

Ai came in to class. She was a little late but when she got to class, she saw no teacher. She went to her seat beside Tsubasa.

"Where's Jinno-sensei? I thought that it was his class for the first period?" Ai asked him.

"Don't know, a student came just now and called him to the faculty room. Must be another meeting." He said lazily while yawning with his snow cap covering his face.

Ai turned her gaze to her book which she took out from her school bag, "Ne, where's Misaki-chan?"

Tsubasa took his snow cap off his face and looked up the wall, "She said she had to go somewhere. I tried asking her but she left before I said anything else." He was wondering as well.

"Sou ka."She replied as she was playing with her pen.

**After a few minutes…**

"Growwwllll" Ai sweat dropped (**A/N: Her expression was exactly like Hotaru's expression in an episode where she and Yuu tried to help Mikan when she went to the Northern Forest. When Hotaru's stomach growled as well**). Her stomach was growling of hunger. Tsubasa sweatdropped and sighed short.

"Oi, let's go to the cafeteria." He said to Ai.

"Urh, h-hai. Arigato."

They were walking to the cafeteria. Ai's stomach growled again, Tsubasa and Ai both, sweat dropped.

"Didn't you have breakfast this morning?" He said to her while resting his head on both his hands which is at the back of his head.

"Iie. I overslept. That's all."_'Yeah, after Persona came to my room last night. I wonder where he is now?'_ She thoughts wonder somewhere elses.

They got to the cafeteria and ate ramen noodles together. They decided to take a walk since the teachers aren't in class.

"I really wonder where Misaki-chan is. It's already 10 o'clock." Ai stated that to Tsubasa.

"Good point. She never wandered off anywhere without telling me." Tsubasa was concerned alright.

"Ohhhh, you like her don't you? Despite that she bullies you all the time?" She teased him. Hearing the statement from Ai, Tsubasa blushed. Ai laughed at this.

"I don't like her." He said in a strict voice.

"You're right. You don't like her." Ai said while nodding, anime style.

"Correction, you _**love**_ her, don't you?" She stated that to him which caused him to tripped accidentally. Ai laughed, she couldn't help it, her friend was being clumsy.

Tsubasa fell flat on his butt. Ai looked at him, took off his snow cap and ruffled his hair. "Baka, does she know?"

He looked away, "Iie." Was his simple answer. Unknowing to him, Ai smacked his head, jokingly.

"Baka, you should tell her. Or else, you'll lose her. And by that time, you'll come crying to me like a baby, lazy Tsubasa." Giving back his snow cap back to Tsubasa. He took it out of her hand and put it in his pocket.

"……." He didn't manage to find any words except blush even more.

Ai slightly shook her head and smiled. She lend her hand to Tsubasa. His weight was too much for her, which caused her to fall **on** him.

She was on top him. Their eyes locked in each other. He stared into her mesmerising cerulean eyes and she stared back into his dark ocean blue ones. She quickly snapped back to reality and got up. Tsubasa got up as well, they fixed themselves. They were both blushing madly.

"Gomenasai, Tsubasa." Ai apologized to him. He shook his head. "Iie, I'm the one who should apologise."

They chuckled and went back to class. Unfortunate for them, Persona saw that _incident_ and he felt his blood boiling in rage. He walked away. Misaki saw that incident as well, she felt hurt.

'_Tsubasa likes her. So what? But why do I feel like someone just stabbed me, hard?'_ Misaki thought but manage to shrug it off.

* * *

The teachers were having a meeting, so only the sub teachers are in the classes. As for Mikan's class, the sub-teacher gives up and ran away, long time ago.

All of the students were being noisy. Hotaru was fixing her Baka gun. Anna and Nonoko plus Kokoro and Yuu were chatting with each other. Sumire was with Mochu, flirting. Ruka was petting his pet bunny, Usagi, while glancing at Hotaru once in a while, and Natsume, well, as usual pretend to be reading his manga but focused on a certain brunette. Mikan was, _thinking_.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I went to bed last night. Somehow, I was looking forward to _dream_ again. And I did, I was in the dream.

**Mikan's dream**

'_Looks like I'm back here again,' She sweat dropped. This time she was at a garden. It was spring._

_Mikan walked through the garden; the garden has dandelions, daisies of every color, white roses and red and also some wild flowers, which made the garden, looked awesome._

_As she walked, she found those two ladies in her previous dream, sitting on a bench under a Sakura tree. There was also another man, with black hair and olive eyes. He leaned against the tree. She got closer and decided to eavesdrop._

"_Yuka-chan, I am so sorry. But you really need to let go. It's been a year already. Please." The lady with brown hair said. She held Yuka's hand._

"_No! I despise him the most!" Yuka answered; almost shouting._

"_Yuka, it's your decision. Please. Don't make a decision that you know you'll regret one day." The man said calmly, looking up to the sky._

"_What do you know about regret huh, Takumi?! You don't know anything. You guys are just the same!" Yuka said that, she is now shouting at him. _

_Kasumi was shocked her best friend shouted at her (Kasumi's) fiancé. Yuka stood up and her bangs were covering her expression. Kasumi stood up and tried to touch her but Yuka slapped away her hand._

"_Yuka-chan, please, understand. I don't want us being, enemies." Kasumi said._

'_Enemies? What's going on here? I thought they're best friends and best friends aren't suppose to be enemies. That Yuka lady better have a better explanation' Mikan scolded in her own thoughts._

_Yuka walked away. Before that, she turned to Kasumi and asked her one last question._

_**End of Mikan's dream**_

And that was it. The dream stopped. Like an unfinished movie. I sighed. Then, unknown to me,

**End of Mikan's P.O.V**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Three shots from Hotaru's gun to Mikan's head and she fell off her seat.

"ITAIII!!! Hotaru you meanie. What did you that for?!" Mikan said angrily to her so-called-best friend.

"To get you back to reality. The other's had been calling you for the last 5 minutes, but you weren't answering. And they got worried." Hotaru said monotonously.

Ruka went over to Mikan and asked her if she's okay. Mikan nodded and smiled cheerfully. The others were relieved that she smiled again. That smile might fool the others but not Hotaru and Natsume. They know her, a little _too_ well. They thought of asking her later. Mikan decided to get her head some rest and she rested her head on the desk which are supported by her arms for comfort and doze off to sleep.

* * *

**Back to class 3A (Tsubasa's class)**

Ai continued her reading and Tsubasa continued his nap. Ai wasn't really paying attention to her reading because she was really worried about Misaki.

Out of the blue, Misaki came in to class. Misaki seems a little down even though she tried to cheer up and be her usual self. It caught Ai's attention. The way Misaki acted.

"Yo, Misaki. Where've you been? We were really worried about you!" Tsubasa exclaimed that to her.

"Oh," Misaki gave a nervous laugh, "Gomen gomen, I had to do some business for the teachers. It took longer than it should have." She answered, trying to cover up.

"Then why are your eyes puffy? Like you just cried or something like that?" Tsubasa asked dumbly.

Ai suspected something; she remained herself quiet and listened to what Misaki might have to say.

"Ah, daijobu. Nandemonai. I guessed the paper work I did for the teachers was loads of them. It made my eyes tired"

Tsubasa raised his left eyebrow._'That's weird. I never knew Misaki does paper works.' _And so, he thought. He gave up, he doesn't want to interrogate Misaki too much, or he'll get _it._

"Misaki-chan, daijobu?" Ai asked while looking at Misaki in concern.

"Daijobu, Ai-chan. goshinpai naku." And with that, Ai continued her reading. _'She lied about everything. Straight to my face. I'll find out soon'._ Ai knew something was wrong and she definitely has to find out why Misaki's behaving _unusual_. She took a glance at Misaki but she was resting, so, she didn't want to bother her.

* * *

**KRIIIIIIIIING!!!**

The school bell rang and all students were dismissed from their class. Classes were over for the day and students went back to their dormitories getting ready for dinner.

Well, most students that is. Two couple isn't back yet. Ruka decided to help Hotaru in her lab.

**Hotaru's lab**

Ruka was helping her with her inventions. Hotaru was building something. Ruka was passing the tools like, "Screw driver" She said monotonously. Ruka passed it to her.

"Ne, Hotaru. When can't everybody know that we're, urm, you know." He said, blushing.

Hotaru stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Ruka sidely yet lovingly.

"There will be time when they should know. I don't think now is the right time, Ruka-kun."

Ruka looked at Hotaru, puzzled by what she meant, "And why not?"

"I don't know myself. I just have this feeling, that something's going on. I just can't figure what, yet. That's why I need to put my cameras everywhere in this academy." Hotaru answered and she continued doing her work.

Ruka sweat dropped when he heard her said that. "Oh Hotaru. Hey, do you know if something's wrong with Mikan. She seems to be spacing out more frequently now. Is she having problems with Natsume?"

"No, she's not. I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" Ruka asked while passing her a hammer.

"I went to talk to her last night. And I'm very sure she's thinking about the same problem again this morning. Let her be. Sometimes, even I can't really solve her problems."

"Sou ka. C'mon, let's have some tea. You look tired already. You can continue that later." He said gently while holding her hands and pulling her out of her work lab and into her kitchen.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Under the Sakura tree, a raven haired boy was sitting there, taking his nap while his manga is on his face. The little brunette was there as well, reading a novel that Anna lends it to her.

It was peace and quiet which really made the Kuro Neko wondered.

"Hey little girl."

"…."

"Polka dots"

"……"

"Strawberries!"

"…."

Natsume grunted, "Mikan." He said in a deep voice.

"Huh?! Nani?! What happened?" She yelped.

"What are you? Deaf?"

"Natsume no BAKA. Can't you see I was reading?" She scolded him.

"Tch, as if it would really enter your small brain." He said in sarcasm.

Mikan stuck her tongue out playfully at him, "Whatever, I don't want to waste my time arguing with you."

He raised his right eyebrow, "Is that dream of yours still bothering you, Polka?"

She ignored the last statement, "Hai, sort of." She puts her book down.

"Sort of?" He said.

"Mmhmm" She nodded.

"The dreams I have, they're like a movie. The people I saw in there, looked really familiar to me and it seems so real. Like it happened to me but the thing is, I don't remember having a family." She said, lowering her voice.

Natsume was lost of words. He stared at the brunette who was spacing out again. She snapped back to reality and looked back at him. She gave him a smile, stating that she was okay. He voluntarily held her hand in his. Mikan was surprised that he did that, but she didn't bother. She felt comfortable.

"Arigato, Natsume."

"Hn." She knows it was how he said 'You're welcome'.

Someone from far watched and heard everything what the nullifier and the famous Fire Caster did. She smiled, '_Hora, okaa-sama, miracles do happen. I promise, I'll keep them safe and I'll fulfill your promise'_. She walked away.

* * *

Ai walked alone until she sensed someone nearby. She sensed someone familiar. She walked towards where her senses took her and found a pink haired girl with high school uniform playing with a kitten.

"Oi, Misaki-chan. What are you doing here?" Ai asked.

Misaki trembled. She didn't expect anyone to be there. To find her actually.

"Y-yo, A-Ai-chan. Nothing, just playing with this little kitten." Misaki startled upon meeting Ai.

"I can see that, but my question was, what are_ you _doing _here?_ You're supposed to be with Tsubasa and help him out for his physics, remember?" Ai said.

"Oh, I thought you were going to teach him?"

Ai shook her head. "Ne, why would I? It's a pain in the neck teaching, _him._" Emphasizing the word. Ai went closer to Misaki.

"You saw, didn't you?" Ai asked.

"S-saw what?" Misaki smiled nervously, trying to lie again.

Ai smirked, "Yeap, you saw." Ai said to her.

Misaki lowered her head and frowned. Ai knew exactly that was the reason. Why else would she be upset.

"Misaki-chan, it was an accident. I was teasing him about someone when he tripped and I tried to help him up. I lent my hand to help him, and he's heavy and that was when_that_ happened." Ai explained.

Misaki felt guilty and happy when she explained that to her. "Gomen, Ai-chan."

"Daijobu! C'mon, let's get you to him. He's desperate for help."

Misaki nodded and smiled, " Ano, Ai-chan, arigato. And please don't tell,"

Ai nodded. "Don't worry, it's safe with me."

Ai smiled to herself, _"Sugoi, the academy has a lot of perfect couple. Hyuuga and Mikan-chan, Misaki and Tsubasa, Nogi and Imai." _Ai thought and walked with Misaki to the library. They tend to skip dinner to tutor each other. Well, actually more like Ai tutored Misaki and Tsubasa since she was another genius aside from Natsume.

* * *

Everyone finished dinner and headed back to their rooms. Some that is, some might be doing laundry at the dobi, and some might be studying in the library. It opens till midnights so students can do some research.

Mikan was in her room, completing her science assessment with Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru and Sumire. Ruka was on top of the roof with Natsume and Kokoro, Mochu, Kitsuneme and Yuu. Yes, Yuu started hanging out with them, slowly because of **Mikan**. And Yuu wasn't nerdy like before, sure he was still smart and the class representative he changed his looks into some how suites the gang. His dirty blond hair are little longer than before like Ruka's and he has piercing as well on his right ear. He puts away his glasses and puts on contact lenses. He wears his uniform like Natsume, making him, even better looking than before.

Tsubasa and Misaki were still in the library. Ai left them, hours ago. She went to her room and decided to make strawberry sandwich. She felt hungry since she skipped dinner helping her friends to figure an easy question, to her it was easy. To others, it was hell. She changed in her pajama; light blue sweat pants and light blue sleeveless top. She puts her hair in a single braided style. After eating she finished her school work and made **two** mugs of hot cocoa and placed it on the coffee table.

She was reading while sitting on the couch. She heard her balcony door creaked open. She didn't have to look since she knew who it was already.

"Konbawa, Persona." Without even looking but she was smiling.

Persona nodded and sat across her. He saw two mugs of hot cocoa.

"How did you know-" He was cut off by Ai, "Oh, I know."

He sipped his hot cocoa and looked at her. _'She looks beautiful as always.'_ He kept that thought to himself.

Ai closed the book and put it gently on the coffee table. She looked at Persona and smiled.

It was silence.

"What's up with you and the shadow manipulating boy?" He asked, he was kind of angry.

Ai chuckled. She knew that question is going to come. Persona looked at her, confused.

"Persona, we're friends." She said smirking at him.

"Friends, huh?"

"Jealous?"

"Why should I be?" He said in sarcasm.

She sighed and told Persona what really happened.

_**Flashback**_

_They got to the cafeteria and ate ramen noodles together. They decided to take a walk since the teachers aren't in class._

"_I really wonder where Misaki-chan is. It's already 10 o'clock." Ai stated that to Tsubasa._

"_Good point. She never wandered off anywhere without telling me." Tsubasa was concerned alright._

"_Ohhhh, you like her don't you? Despite that she bullies you all the time?" She teased him. Hearing the statement from Ai, Tsubasa blushed. Ai laughed at this. _

"_I don't like her." He said in a strict voice._

"_You're right. You don't like her." Ai said while nodding, anime style. _

"_Correction, you __**love**__ her, don't you?" She stated that to him which caused him to tripped accidentally. Ai laughed, she couldn't help it, her friend was being clumsy._

_Tsubasa fell flat on his butt. Ai looked at him, took off his snow cap and ruffled his hair. "Baka, does she know?"_

_He looked away, "Iie." Was his simple answer. Unknowing to him, Ai smacked his head, jokingly._

"_Baka, you should tell her. Or else, you'll lose her. And by that time, you'll come crying to me like a baby, lazy Tsubasa." Giving back his snow cap back to Tsubasa. He took it out of her hand and put it in his pocket._

"……_." He didn't manage to find any words except blush even more._

_Ai slightly shook her head and smiled. She lend her hand to Tsubasa. His weight was too much for her, which caused her to fall __**on**__ him._

_She was on top him. Their eyes locked in each other. He stared into her mesmerising cerulean eyes and she stared back into his dark ocean blue ones. She quickly snapped back to reality and got up. Tsubasa got up as well, they fixed themselves. They were both blushing madly._

"_Gomenasai, Tsubasa." Ai apologized to him. He shook his head. "Iie, I'm the one who should apologise."_

_They chuckled and went back to class._

_**End of flashback**_

"And that's what happened. Don't worry Persona. I won't run away." She said while looking right at him. Persona was trying to figure out what she meant _she won't run away_. Ai stood up and looked at him. She bent down to face Persona who was still sitting on her couch. She took off that mask of his slowly. She looked deep into his dark crimson eyes.

"I guess I have no mission tonight?" She said to him.

"Hn." Slowly, he felt his hands finding his way to her ribbon and releasing her hair from the braid. Her hair fell down, he stroked her hair softly. He looked into her eyes. His gaze softens. He stood and carried her bridal style to her bed. She was quite shocked that he did that but let him be.

He went to her room, and laid her gently on her bed. She looked at him, lovingly. She held his hand. He stokes her hair with his left hand.

"Get some rest. Oyasumi, Ai." He wished her goodnight.

"Hai, oyasumi nasai, Persona." She replied to him and yawned.

Persona kissed her forehead and left her room. He felt so warm being with her. He also felt relieved when she explained about the incident. He shrugged it off and went to his room smiling inwardly.

-

**To be continued…**

**So, how was it? Give reviews people. Make sure you stick to this story till its done okay? Ja!**

* * *

**Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning**

**Gomen ne - Sorry**

**Konbawa - Good evening**

**Goshinpai naku - Don't worry**

**Daijobu -It's alright**

**Oyasumi nasai - Good night**

**Iie - No**

**Baka - Stupid / Idiot**

**Sugoi - Amazing**

**Senpai - Senior**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Hai - Yes**

**Arigato - Thanks**

** Hora - See**

** Okaa-sama - Mother  
**

* * *

Haruka Ai 


	9. Trust me

**Hello everyone! Let's continue with the story shall we? I would really liketo thank my dear dear readers for reviewing:**

**melissa1995**

**annaoj**

**Lovely C. Mercado**

**enuphix**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu :) more reviews, ne? Hee ;)**

**Natsume: Oi, baka shoujo. Hurry up and get on with the story already or I'll burn you for keeping me waiting here.**

**Ai: Hai hai, Kuro Neko. (sigh, mumbles, "Natsume no baka!")**

**Natsume: You said something? (Fire froms in hand)**

**Ai: Erk?! I-iie. (laughs nervously) Nandemonai.**

**Hotaru: Ai doesn't own Gakuen Alice, some other baka does. Ja.**

**Anna and Nonoko: Please R&R. Arigato!!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Ai woke up early everyday even though on weekends. She was an early person, she can't help it. She got up, made her bed, took a shower, dressed her self in a white sleeveless turtle neck top, faded red knee length skirt with a matching jacket and a pair of brown boots which is only half reaching her knees. She made a little braid on the left side of her hair and let the rest flow and off she goes.

She walked around the academy grounds aimlessly. She decided to go to the Northern Forest. She doesn't know why her feet brought her there, but she just followed since she had nothing else to do. She walked through the Northern Forest and somehow she managed to space off from reality.

She let her guard down for a second, she accidentally tripped over a tree root. "Itai-tai-tai, That hurt. Darn it, how did I get so careless? Luckily, it's nothing bad." She said to herself but winced in pain. She smiled, "D-daijobu." She sighed, "Baka no Ai, being careless." She whispered to herself.

She tried to stand up; she failed the first time, so she tried again. She leaned to the tree to support her weight against the pain on her ankle. She closed her eyes tight, holding back the pain. She tried to walk out of the forest even in pain; she tries to keep her emotion cool. She sensed someone behind the tree. She strengthened herself and said, "Come out of there, Persona."

Persona came out of the bush. He looked at her ankle and she knows that he knew. There was no point in hiding it. She gave him a fade smile. He looked at her, and unexpectedly, he carried her, bridal style to some place she was not familiar with, Persona's bedroom. Well, it was nearer and he was sure that either both of them want to be seen. It will just be too weird since**everyone** knows who he is.

She kept on blinking, innocently. She looked around the room. It was just another room but looked a lot more like a huge pent house. He gently puts her on his couch. She looked at him and blinked twice. (**A/N: Kawaii**)

"Take off your boots." He said to her, with a monotonous voice. He left somewhere.

She blinked once, and she did as she was told. She put her boots aside and took off her jacket, well, she was inside his room. Persona came back with aid kit. He took off his mask and puts it in his pocket. He then wrapped her ankle with white bandage. While he was treating her, she looked at him, lovingly.

'_Why is my heart pounding so fast? His touch is so gentle. I can't help it. Darn it!'_ She felt like she needed a new heart. Ai knew she was blushing red. But, she was fighting hard not to let Persona see that red blush. Ai looked away.

'_Her skin is so delicate. Again, I'm having this feeling. It fells so nice being with her, with no one around.' _He thought. He finished treating her ankle and he kept the aid kit where it belonged. She massages her ankle a bit; Persona came back with breakfast for her. She was in the state of surprised.

"P-Persona? E-eh?" Ai puzzled looking at the tray of breakfast.

"Have your breakfast. I know you haven't had yours." He sat beside her and looked deep into her cerulean eyes.

"Mm." She nodded. She took a bite of her sandwich and fed a little to Persona. At first, he refused but she gave him a little pinched on his thigh, which made him gasped a little in a pain and she stuffed the food into his mouth.

"What –chew- did –chew- you –chew- do –chew- that –chew- for –chew-?!" Persona said angrily at her.

Ai was laughing, "Tsk tsk, Persona. Didn't your mom taught you not to talk with your mouth full?" She said that, teasing him.

He smirked. He felt the urge to make her laugh even more. He tickled her, until she laid her back on the couch and he was on top of her. She was blushing madly.

They were both aware of their position but something in them, wanted to stay like that. Ai gave him an innocent smile and he looked at her, examine every detail on her face. Those big innocent eyes, smooth skin, and her virgin lips. He tried to ignore those comments he accidentally made but he couldn't help it. He loved every features of her. He bent down closer to her, their lips were just centimeters away. Ai looked at him, her breathing was still calm, and she formed a small smile on her face. Persona was only just a few seconds to kiss her, suddenly he backed off. He sat down, getting off their position earlier.

Ai sat down beside him. Persona felt a little awkward after what happened. "Ne, I think my ankle is getting better. And besides, I have to meet up with Misaki and Tsubasa. They said something about Central Town and they want to show me around. I better take my leave now." She said gently while looking at him and putting on her boots and jacket. She stood up and went to Persona's face. She smiled, and pecked his cheek which really made him blush. She giggled. And she left.

'_That girl. She's my reason now. My only reason to lead this life tills its very end. I'll protect her. No matter what. Now that I think about it, both Kasumi-senpai and Takumi-senpai protected us and trained me to become the best. Ai, she really is something.'_ He thought to himself while still holding his cheek where she kissed him.

* * *

"NATSUME NO BAKA! Why do you have to peak my underwear everyday?" Scolded the brunette to the raven haired boy. 

Natsume just smirked. "Oi, baka shoujo, you were the one who always shows them to me. It's not my fault"

"N-NANI?!" Mikan had a tint of blush on her cheeks which made Natsume silently smirked. "You were the one who always bump into me every single morning. And then blamed it on me!" She replied while grinting her teeth.

"You're talking nonsense, little girl. Why would I want to bump into a hag like you? I've got much better things to do rather than plan_ that_." He denied it even though that **is** the real reason.

A vein popped. "NATSUME NO BAKA!!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Natsume dodged every single bullet from the Baka gun and also, every single one of them hit Mikan.

"ITAI!, that hurt, Hotaru!" The brunette whined.

"Both of you were making so much noise. You probably already woke up the entire academy with your argument which was really unnecessary." Hotaru explained to them coldly.

Ruka who was behind Hotaru sweat dropped after he listened to his _girlfriend_'s talk. "Ne, Hotaru, that was a little harsh don't you think?

'_Hotaru? Since when does Ruka use Imai/Hotaru's first name?' _Natsume and Mikan thought.

She shook her head, "Iie, it wasn't harsh. It was the truth."

Ruka sighed. Natsume gave Ruka a what-happened-between-you-two look at Ruka. Ruka just smiled nervously.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon. May I ask you something?" Mikan asked while playing with her fingers.

Hotaru was listening but she let her boyfriend do the explaining. "What is it, Sakura-san?"

"Ano, how come Hotaru let you use her first name? Didn't she warned almost everyone about calling her first name?" Mikan puzzled while looking at Ruka straight into his eyes.

Ruka blushed, "Well, I urh," Ruka laughed nervously. He couldn't really explain to Mikan.

"You and Imai are _together_ now, aren't you?" Natsume came with the conclusion that his best friend had confess to the Blackmailer, Hotaru Imai.

"Nothing goes pass you unnoticed, Hyuuga." Hotaru said coldly. Natsume smirked.

"HEEEH?! Both of you are together? As in, in a relationship?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Hai. Anything wrong?" Hotaru looked at Mikan with a glint in her eyes saying don't-you-dare-say-anythung-wrong-with-it-or-I'll-shoot-you-down. Mikan shook her head vigorously and laughed nervously.

"You're being a little smart there, Polka Dots" Natsume said that while reading his manga.

"Baka Natsume. Sou ka, omedeto, futari tomo. I'm really happy for you!" Mikan didn't expect the gentle and sweet animal boy would fall for her icy best friend. Mikan laughed inwardly, _'I guess, nothing can stop them from feeling the like of each other, ne?'_ She thought to herself.

"Sonotori desu!" Koko interrupted.

"Heeh? Ohayou gozaimasu, Koko. When did you get here?" Mikan greeted her friend with her usual childish grin.

"We just pass by, when we heard you saying congratulations to someone." Iinchou explained.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Iinchou." Mikan greeted her class president who replied just the same.

"And who were congratulating, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked. The others who just came, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna din't know about a little secret well, exclude Kokoro.

"Oh, you knew, Mikan." Koko said with that teasing tone. He laughed and Hotaru glared at him giving her if-you-over-do-it-you're-going-to-get-it-from-me look. Koko gulped nervously.

"What is it Koko-kun?" Nonoko asked him.

Kokoro smiled nervously, "Ah, betsuni. Nandemonai." _'It is something. Ruka and Imai, together. I knew about this since the first day they were together but I still have a hard time fitting it into reality."_ He tried not to laugh but miserably failed.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Three bullets hit Kokoro and he fell flat on the floor. The others felt shivers down the spine except for Natsume who smirked and Mikan sweat dropped by Hotaru's action.

"Koko-kun, daijobu desuka?" Nonoko asked in concern.

"Daijobu yo!" Koko winked which made Nonoko blushed, and Kokoro read her mind.

'_Mou, why does Hotaru have to be so mean? And Koko knows something. I know he does. But still, he's cute when he wink-'_ Nonoko stopped when she realized Koko was reading her mind. Nonoko blushed furiously. She helped Koko up and looked away.

"Why are you red, Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Er, nandemonai, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko shook her head furiously and her face was even redder. Mikan blinked twice, she puzzled. _'Weird. Nonoko-chan is being weird. Does she has a fever or something. She's even redder than Ruka-pyon when he talks to Hotaru-chan.'_ Mikan wondered to herself.

Kokoro laughed when he read the brunette's mind. "Well, Mikan-chan. The "fever" spreads nowadays." He said while laughing.

Mikan still wondered then shrugged it off. "Ne, minna. I'm going first. Ja ne!" Mikan excused herself from her friends without even waiting for anyone to stop her.

Natsume raised his left eyebrow, _'Now, where's the baka going?'_ He thought. Hotaru wondered about the same thing. _'That baka. She didn't even tell where she's going.'_

"Don't worry too much, you guys. She just wanted to go somewhere, alone." Kokoro said when he heard their thoughts. Natsume blushed a little but was hidden under his manga while Hotaru remained emotionless.

"Ne, Kokoro-kun. Do you know where she went to?" Anna asked him. He shrugged his shoulders stating he doesn't know. "She nullified it when I was about to know where she was heading to."

Anna sighed, "I thought of inviting her to bake brownies today. She said she wanted to give it to Youichi-kun." Nonoko went beside Anna, "Now that you mentioned it, I remembered Mikan-chan said that she wanted to spend the weeked with Yuuki-senpai." That caught Natsume's and Hotaru's attention. Mikan never goes anywhere with anyone else without telling them.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ai **was** with Misaki and Tsubasa at Central Town. They said they wanted to show her around since she was the new student and have never been to Central Town. Well, like I said, she WAS with them. She closed the book she was reading and she chuckled to herself when she thought of what happened a moment ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tsubasa no BAKA. Because of you I didn't even get to buy fluff puff for Ai-chan. I wanted to buy for her!" Misaki was yelling at him._

"_Well, SORRY, BOSS! I was just a little late!" Tsubasa replied at her._

"_BAKA. You weren't a little late. You were REALLY late. What took you an hour and half to get to the bus stop?!" Misaki said._

'_Misaki-chan has a point there.' Ai thought to herself while she sweatdropped and remained emotionless. She watched her two classmates fought over something that wasn't really necessary. 'I guess this is the only way they could talk after the awkward situation the past two days.'_

"_Well, I, had something to do." Tsubasa said while folding his arms and looked away._

_That caught Ai's attention and Misaki's. Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Something you had to do? I never know you ever had something to do?" She said sarcastically._

_Ai gave Tsubasa a sly smile which really made Tsubasa uncomfortable since he knew that Ai knew about his little secret._

'_This ought to be interesting.' Ai thought and she smiled inwardly. _

"_Ano, Tsubasa. Daijobu desuka?" Misaki asked in concern when Tsubasa remained quiet longer than he should have._

_Tsubasa is now red as a tomato. He looked at Ai and she only looked at him and smiled very sweetly that only Tsubasa saw it. Misaki was too busy being concerned about Tsubasa that she didn't noticed about it._

_Tsubasa took a deep breath and tightly closed his eyes and faced Misaki which made her gasped._

"_Misaki-chanwillyougooutonadatewithme?!" (Misaki-chan, will you go out on a date with me) Tsubasa said it too fast. But Misaki heard it well._

'_He finally said it. Good move Tsubasa!' Ai smiled to her friends. Misaki was in shocked but soften her gaze._

"_Now, you asked me? What took you so long to ask me out? Slow poke."_

"_N-nani?!" Tsubasa looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Well, at least I asked you rather than never." Tsubasa answered her back._

_Ai chuckled as she stood up. The two of her friends looked at her. "I'm going to the book store. Ja!" She left them while smiling to herself, 'I'm happy for the both of you. Well, now I hope there are no more misunderstandings. It's getting me a lot of headache' _

_**End of flashback**_

"I hope those two are having a lot of fun right now." Ai said to herself while looking up the sky. The wind was softly running through her hair. She was enjoying it. She heard some noise behind the trees. She looked up at that person even though she already knows who it was.

"Konichiwa, Ai-senpai." The brunette greeted her.

"Konichiwa, Mikan-chan." She smiled. "Can I sit here beside you?" Mikan asked and Ai nodded.

"Mikan-chan, daijobu?" Ai asked her while reading her book.

Mikan was quite surprised when her senpai asked her if she was alright. "Eh?" Mikan puzzled.

Ai just smiled very sweetly while looking at her kohai. "Nandemonai, I just thought that something was up. You looked like something is bothering you."

Mikan felt like crying. She couldn't help it, she let the tears flow. Ai looked at her kohai. She knew**exactly** why Mikan was crying.

"Daijobu Mikan-chan. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Ai asked while Mikan is still crying on her lap.

Mikan sobbed, "I-iie. I don't even know exactly why I am crying. Ai-senpai, if I tell you what's bothering me, promise me you won't tell anyone?" Mikan asked.

Ai nodded to her. "You see, a few nights ago I had this dream."

"A dream?"

Mikan nodded. "Hai, the first night when I had the dream it was about some people who looked familiar to me."

"Sou nan desuka? How do they look like Mikan-chan?" Ai listened to her kohai talk while stroking Mikan's hair.

Mikan stopped crying and she sat up beside her senpai. She looked at the grass and had flashback of her dream.

"Now that you mentioned it, one of them looked like you, senpai. She does. She has the same hair color like you except that her hair was short. Everything else looked just like you. You and her, has the same smile." Mikan explained to Ai.

"Hontou ka? Sugoi, maybe we're related. Who knows, ne?" Ai said jokingly to her kohai. But Mikan took it seriously. "Maybe," Mikan murmured under her breath but Ai heard it.

Ai looked at Mikan and held her hand which made Mikan gasped and looked at her senpai.

"Hora, daijobu, Mikan-chan. I promise, everything is going to be alright. I'm always on your side." Ai said to Mikan those promising words which Mikan blush slightly. She started to love Ai like her elder sister. Somehow, those words Ai said, seemed familiar to Mikan but shrugged it off.

Ai looked lovingly at Mikan, "Ne, do you trust me?"

"Senpai, of course I trust you!" Mikan said cheerfully. Ai felt happy when Mikan said that. She knew Mikan will get hurt one day but to her, Mikan deserve to know about her past. Obviously, Mikan's past is a total blank. No one knows about her past except the teachers and certain people. Mikan doesn't hold about her own identity, where she came from, who were her parents. Ai needed to make sure that her beloved Mikan knew

Ai smiled at her kohai. Mikan felt happy too when she saw Ai smiled. Mikan hugged Ai and whispered.

"Ne, Ai-senpai. May I call you nee-chan?"

Ai was taken back but she was glad. "Sure, Mikan-chan", and Ai hugged her _little sister_ tightly.

"Ne, ikko!" Ai said as she stood up.

"Doko?" Mikan asked, blinking cutely.

Ai smiled, "Have you had your lunch?"

"Urh, iie."

"Then? What are you waiting for? After lunch we'll go get some desert. All of these, my treat, little sister," Ai smiled.

"H-hai. Arigato, onee-chan!" Mikan stood up and walked beside her onee-sama.

* * *

Misaki and Tsubasa just got back from Central Town. They walked around holding hands and chatting happily to each other. All of the other students just looked at them talking among themselves about the couple. Obviously to Misaki and Tsubasa, they ignored them. 

As they were walking, they bumped into Tobita Yuu and Anna who were really surprised to the latest news.

"Oh? Don't tell me you both are together?!" Yuu and Anna exclaimed together.

Misaki laughed, "Okay then. We won't tell you." Misaki joked around.

"Since when did you guys become an item?" Anna asked happily.

"Just now, at Central Town with-" Tsubasa stopped and his eyes widened.

Misaki knew exactly why Tsubasa stopped. "Shimatta. We forgot about Ai-chan!!" they exclaimed together.

Anna and Yuu sweat dropped. _'They forgot about their own friend.'_ Anna and Yuu thought together.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Tsubasa fell flat on the ground and Misaki picked him up. "Daijobu desuka, Tsubasa?"

"Ah, daijobu yo." Tsubasa replied while glaring at Hotaru. Beside her were Ruka and Natsume.

"You were noisy." She said coldly.

Natsume smirked. "How great, the shadow freak and the girl are together now. Not surprising, ne?" He said sarcastically.

"Urusai, Kuro Neko!" Tsubasa felt annoyed and again, Natsume smirked.

"Do you think Ai-chan will be okay? I mean, she's still not used to Central Town and-" Misaki said nervously. She worried about her good friend.

"That girl. She'll be more than okay." Tsubasa said.

"Maybe we should go look for her" Ruka suggested.

"Ano, where's Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked.

"That baka went somewhere. We're searching for her as well. Have you seen her?" Hotaru asked monotonously.

Both Tsubasa and Misaki shook their head. Natsume sighed. Of course, he worried about **his** idiot.

"We all should search for these two again. By partners. Kokoro and Nonoko are still searching for Mikan. Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai will go together, Anna-chan and Iinchou, Ruka-kun will come with me and Natsume," Hotaru paused.

"I'll search for the baka myself." He continued and hopped on the branches looking for the shoujo.

"Alright, we'll gather again under the Sakura Tree by 7. Got it?" Hotaru said to them.

"Ano, how about Natsume-kun? He doesn't know about the meeting place." Iinchou suggested.

"Goshinpai naku, he knows." Hotaru said and they all nodded and went searching for Ai and Mikan.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Arigato gozaimasu, nee-chan!" Mikan said cheerfully to Ai. Mikan's eating her strawberry sundae.

Ai smiled and ruffled Mikan's hair. Everyone in the café looked at them and smiled. Mikan and Ai looked like sisters. They look alike and their characters were the same as well except that Mikan was much more cheerful and childish.

"How sweet of those girls." A woman said

"I agree, are they sisters?" Another man said.

"I think so. They must be." Another younger woman said.

Mikan blushed. _'I'm glad. That Ai nee-chan is my elder sister now.'_ Mikan thought to herself. Ai smiled when she heard the comments of the people in the café.

"Bonjour mi chérie. Here are our special cakes of the day. Chocolaté de indulgence ans strawberry cheese cake an it. dis on thé house." The owner of the café said to them.

"Merci mixeur." Ai said smiling at the chef. The chef bowed and went in.

"Onee-chan? You know how to speak French?" Mikan asked, amused.

Ai sweat dropped. Everyone can say 'Thanks, sir' in French. "It's general to say thanks in French, Mikan-chan"

"Sou ka. You're awe –munch- some." Mikan said while gobbling on her strawberry cheese cake. Ai just smiled at her little sister. She looked at her watch and it's already 6.15 p.m.

"Mikan-chan, we should hurry and finish our foo-" Ai couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Mikan's plate were empty.

"Mikan-chan, that was, fast."

"Hai! It was so delicious! Thanks to the mister." She said cheerfully. Ai shook her head, "Well Mikan-chan, we better hurry or we'll miss the last bus back."

Mikan nodded. They finished their food, correction, Ai finished her food and they caught the last bus right on time. Mikan fell asleep beside Ai. Ai let her sleep and she continued reading her book. They got back to the academy grounds by 7.05 p.m.

"Ano, Ai nee-chan. Arigato for today. For everything." Mikan said.

"Daijobu! I had so much fun today. I should be thanking you." And they smiled while walking together.

Ai glanced at Mikan who looked worried. Ai knew exactly why Mikan felt guilty. Ai could guess that Mikan left her friends just to find her. She smiled, "Ne, Mikan-chan. Where do you want to go?" Ai asked. Don't know why, Mikan's feet seem to be heading to the Sakura Tree looking for **him**. _'I hope Natsume is not angry with me for just leaving him behind there without telling him. Kami-sama, onegai. I hope either him or Hotaru won't be mad at me.'_

"Onee-chan, I just feel like going to the Sakura Tree." Mikan said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ai smiled.

"Mm. Onegai!" Mikan pleaded her nee-sama.

"Hai." They walked together to the tree.

* * *

"Any luck?" Yuu asked everyone and the shook their head in disappointment. Even Natsume couldn't find them anywhere, that really pissed him off. He was sitting on the branch of the tree. 

"Ne, Imai-san, don't you always have trackers on Mikan?" Tsubasa asked. Hotaru shook her head, "There's no use for me to use any of my inventions on that baka now. She easily finds em. Either she throws it away or nullifies it."

Everyone sighed. Natsume was worried and angry at the same time. The temperature began to rise. Everyone there knew that he was pissed.

After a while, Natsume sensed someone very familiar coming towards them and yes, he was definitely right. He quickly jumped down the tree with his arms folded.

"Konbawa, minna-san." Ai greeted everyone with a gently smile on her face. Misaki quickly went to her and hugged Ai.

"Mikan-chan! Ai-senpai! You're okay!!" Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka and Misaki said in unison.

"Ai-chan, daijobu desuka? You're not hurt are you? Gomenasai for leaving you behind." Misaki said and all Ai did was smiled.

"Daijobu! Let me correct you, I was the one who left you and,"

Tsubasa pinched her cheek. "Itai yo, baka!" Ai said. The rest of the gang giggled except, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka who just smiled.

"That is for getting us worried, where have you been?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oya, you sound like a mother of a teenage girl." Ai teased Tsubasa who grunted. Ai giggled, "Well, I went to the book store and then bumped into Mikan-chan at Central Town. We went to have lunch and desert there. All in all, we had fun, didn't we, Mikan-chan?" Ai said, winking to Mikan.

"H-hai." Mikan nodded in agreement.

Tsubasa sighed, "Mikan-chan, next time, whenever you go with Ai-chan somewhere, please, at least leave a note." Mikan nodded and chuckled.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Ai pulled Mikan towards her so the bullets didn't get to hit Mikan instead it hits Tsubasa. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That was for making all of us worry about you." Hotaru said.

"Gomenasai minna-san, for making you all worry about me. You were worried about me, Hotaru?" Mikan asked tearfully.

"Mikan-chan, it's obvious. I think they went looking for us." Ai said.

"Ano, is it true minna? What nee-chan said?" Mikan asked.

'_N-nee-chan?!'_ Everyone screamed in their thoughts which made Kokoro to closed his ears tightly.

"DON'T SHOUT IN YOUR THOUGHTS! MY EARS HURT!" He shouted. Nonoko patted his back.

"Gomenasai, Kokoro" Everyone apologized.

"Ano, Mikan-chan. Is Ai-senpai really your nee-chan?" Anna asked.

"Well, not blood related. Demo, she's my big sister now." Mikan said, she held Ai's hand.

"Heeh. Good then! We're happy for you, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison. Everyone nodded and smiled except for Hotaru and Natsume.

'_They sure do look like sisters when they're side by side. And how Ai protected her, is how an elder sister would be doing. What happened?'_ Natsume thought. Koko heard him and shrugged it off.

Natsume was relieved. He worried in case Mikan went out with other guys, or got kidnapped or anything bad happened to her but he thanked God that she was with someone he could trust.

Everyone chatted until it was dinner time. They went to the dinner hall and ate. Afterwards the students went to their rooms, well for some; it was time to hang around.

Ai was in her room writing a letter to her best friend, Tomoyo. She missed her best friend very much and plus, her family. She wrote letters to them. Stating how she was doing, the academy, the accommodation and the brunette. She sealed the letters and gave the letters to Takahashi. (**A/N: You know the robot which took care of the academy**).

"Takahashi, could you mail this to the Yuuki family and Dojima family?" Ai asked.

"Hai, Yuuki-sama" and she went off to mail those letters.

Ai sighed and enjoyed the crescent moon tonight while drinking her hot cocoa. The drink made her feel relaxed. That night was very serene and peaceful. Some students are just walking back to their dormitories. She went in and closed the balcony door and decides to do some revision.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I think I used too much Japanese in this chapater. Gomen. Haha :D Pls R&R**

* * *

**Japanese to English**

**Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning**

**Baka - Stupid**

**Shoujo - Girl**

**Baka shoujo - Stupid girl**

**Senpai - Senior**

**Kouhai - Junior**

**Goshinpai naku - Don't worry**

**Daijobu - It's alright / I'm alright**

**Gomen - Sorry**

** Sou ka - I see**

** Iie - No  
**

**Itai - Hurt/Sore or to state a pain sensation**

**Kawaii - Cute**

**Nani - What**

**Betsuni - Not really**

**Nandemonai - Nothing**

**Sonotori desu - You're right**

**Hai - Yes**

**Konnichiwa - Hello / Good afternoon**

**Onee-chan/sama - Elder sister**

**So nan desuka? - Is it true?**

** Futari tomo - Both of you**

* * *

Haruka Ai 


	10. Eastern Forest!

**Yatta! It's been awhile since I continued this story. Yosh, let's get readin'**

**(wink ;)**

* * *

Sunday morning came. Some students woke up early to study, some has things to do at Central Town and some were just lying around lazily being bored.

"Ne, can't we do anything fun today?" The brunette complained. "It's not like we don't want to do anything, we just don't know what else to do." Anna said answering Mikan. Nonoko nodded.

Anna, Nonoko, Kokoro, Yuu, Sumire, Mochu, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume are under the Sakura Tree, doing nothing, well at least Natsume is reading his manga as usual, Hotaru fixing or more like upgrading her famous Baka gun and Ruka petting his bunny.

"Ne, Hotaru. Don't you have invent-" Mikan was cut off by Hotaru.

"No." Hotaru said flatly.

Mikan straighten herself and with a grumpy face. "Ho-ta-ru. You didn't even let me finish my sentence!" she said angrily. Ruka, Yuu, Mochu and Kokoro sighed.

"You were going to ask if I have any inventions that could entertain you, am I right?" after hearing what Hotaru had said, Mikan nodded, "So, why not?" she said in a pleading voice.

Hotaru kept silence for a few seconds while Mikan and the others except Natsume are still waiting for her answer, "First, it's too troublesome because none of you can pay for the inventions except for Hyuuga. Second, I do not invent such things to entertain other people except myself." Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"Hotaru, can't you just do it for free. All of us are your friends you know." Mikan said and Anna and Nonoko agreed along with her.

"No. Friends aren't my kind of reason to do something." Hotaru said while looking at her Baka gun.

"Then, what's _your_reason?" Mikan asked. Ruka looked at Hotaru who is still polishing her Baka gun. He gulped.

She looked at Hotaru who was still polishing her baka gun. "Hotaru! What exactly is your reason?" Mikan said almost shouting. _'Mikan-chan is sure asking for it.'_ Yuu thought and Kokoro heard and nodded. Ruka, Yuu, and Kokoro sighed in defeat.

Ruka looked over at Natsume who is emotionlessly reading his manga, not bothered interfering the "best friend's" fight. Natsume noticed Ruka was staring at him and gave him that I-don't-want-to-interfere-cause-it's-too-troublesome look and again, Ruka sighed in defeat. Then suddenly, Hotaru looked up at Mikan and an evil sly grin is on her face which made everyone shivers in horror.

"N-Nani?!" Mikan is also somehow horrified by Hotaru's sly grin and she saw Hotaru's eyes shinning with money sign in it. Everyone sweat dropped anime style except you-know-who didn't. Mikan sighed and plopped down beside Natsume and folded her arms.

"Tsumaaaaranai!" Mikan whispered under her breath. Natsume heard it. Sumire, Nonoko and Anna were chatting among themselves while Ruka, Mochu, Yuu and Kokoro are talking about something else.

* * *

**After half an hour…**

"Ahhh…Ohhh…" Mikan was going like a zombie. Nonoko and Anna were getting worried. "You're over reacting, Sakura!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Oi, minna! Nani shiteru?" That voice came from a building not far from the Sakura Tree where they were currently. Everyone looked over at whom was that voice from and it was Ai, heading towards them together with Tsubasa and Misaki. Mikan lighten up at once when she saw her senpais.

"Ai nee-chan! Yokatta. You're here." Mikan said while hugging Ai. Misaki and Tsubasa looked at the rest of them. "You guys look miserable." Misaki said. Tsubasa scratched the back of his head, "What happened? You guys look like Jinno just gave you a hard time labour. Did he?" Mochu stood up, "Well, all of us here are just bored today. Couldn't find anything better to do plus going to Central Town isn't the main idea since all of us went there yesterday."

Tsubasa sighed, "Yeah, you're right about that. What else _can _we do?" Misaki sat down on the grass trying to think of something to do with her thinking position. Everyone was waiting for her plan, Misaki suddenly reacted, "Ha!" everyone was really anxious to hear, "I've got nothing. Gomen". Misaki nervously laughed. Everyone grunted. Ai looked around and every single one of them is looking more miserable than before.

"Eastern Forest." Ai said.

"Huh?" everyone was surprised by Ai's sudden words. "What's with the Eastern Forest?" Tsubasa asked. "There's a lake somewhere in the forest. I've heard about it." Ai said flatly.

"So, what does it have anything to do with the plan today?" Sumire said snobbishly. "I'm suggesting we all could try finding the lake and have picnic together. It is still morning. If we move now and don't waste any time, we could make it back here in time for dinner." Ai explained.

"That's a great idea, nee-chan! What do you guys think about the idea?" Mikan said it more like shouting. "Agreed!" Everyone liked the idea.

"But you _do_ know that that place is prohibited for students." Natsume actually said something after a long time. Hotaru and Ai both raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you care about prohibited place and obeying the rules?" Hotaru said emotionlessly. "I agree 100 percent on what Hotaru just said." Ai said looking at Natsume.

"Tch, whatever. I'm just saying. These other people, they don't know." He said it while glancing at his classmates and back on his manga. Ai chuckled, "Daijobu. That's why I said if we move now, teachers won't notice we're gone if we come back by dinner time." Ai said smiling at him.

"**If,** we get back here in time." Natsume added.

"Ano, Natsume. I trust Ai nee-chan's words. We'll get back before dinner. I promise." Mikan said in a pleading voice with those almost watery big eyes of hers. Natsume was fighting hard in his head then he finally agreed. He can't spoil everyone's day. They decided to meet up again under the Sakura Tree at 10 o'clock. Kokoro smiled at him as in Natsume made a great choice.

"Let's just hope that they won't regret this." Natsume said glancing at Ai. "We won't, you're part of this as well. Of course, you don't want someone to be alone, _right_?" Ai teased him. Natsume blushed a bit but well enough for Ai to see.

Mikan looked at Ai and Natsume a couple of times, "Someone? Who?" Tsubasa ruffled Mikan's hair and winked, "Someone really special to the Kuro Neko, of course. Well, Mikan-chan, you'll know, someday." Misaki nodded behind Tsubasa then grabbed both Tsubasa's and Ai's arms away. "Get ready." And she left him to her room.

Everyone gathered pretty much earlier than expected. "Looks like they all are really excited about this. Jeez, doesn't the academy have any place rather than the Central Town and the park? They really should construct a new place, a new lake or something." Ai said to herself.

"That's a good idea." Tsubasa joined her conversation. "And who were you talking to, Ai-sama?"

Ai went monotonous right away, "Urusai yo baka, I was saying that to myself." Ai said. Tsubasa's face lightened up with joy, "Since when do _you_ start talking to yourself? Ara ara, you have an imaginary friend?" Tsubasa teased her.

"Urusai! C'mon, let's go. Misaki's there already, or she might get the wrong idea." Ai answered. "You're starting to sound like Misaki by the second." Tsubasa said in a boring voice. Ai smirked, "Baka." She whispered.

Everyone walked together until they reached at the boarder of the Eastern Forest. "Sugoi." Mikan said in amazement. "Baka na Sakura! It's just the forest. They look the same, nothing much to be amazed of." Sumire said grumpily. "Wakatteru. It's none of your business if I am or I am not amazed with this forest." Mikan sticked her tongue out, a vein popped out of Sumire's head, "Hmph, stupid Sakura!" Sumire looked away grumpily with her arms folded.

"Quiet or you'll get it." Hotaru said monotonously while holding out her baka gun. Sumire went beside Mochu and Mikan stayed beside Natsume who just smirked. "Yosh, we should divide ourselves into two groups to know you partners better." Ai said suddenly said.

"Sumire, Mochu, Yuu, Anna and Tsubasa will come with me." Misaki suggested to Ai and she nodded in agreement. "The rest will be under my watch." Ai said.

"Why do we have to split up into groups? We're basically going picnic not camping." Sumire said in arrogance. A vein popped in Misaki's head indicating she's getting annoyed by Sumire's attitude. "Look here Permy," A **pair** of grumpy Misaki's said towards Sumire which led her frightened. Ai and Tsubasa with the rest of the group sweat dropped. Ai puts her hand on Misaki's shoulder and gently shook her head, "Daijobu. I spilt us into groups because it'll be easier to watch over you guys. Besides, all of you are our very precious kouhai, desu ne?" Ai said gently.

Sumire was about to questioned some more when she felt Mochu's hands holding hers and so Sumire kept quiet. Mikan ignored the commotion because she was busy admiring the Eastern Forest, which much irritation to Natsume. "Little girl, stop acting too childish before I burn you." Mikan heard him clear but she kept ignoring him. Mikan still couldn't stay quiet; she was too excited to go into the forest. "Onee-chan, when can we go in?" Mikan said while jumping a little, you know, exactly like a little girl.

"Hai hai. Okay, everyone. Listen, once we get in, stay close, and don't go anywhere else without telling your friends." Ai explained. Natsume raised an eyebrow, '_What does she think of herself? A teacher of elementary kids?' _and so he thought. Kokoro heard his thought and chuckled a bit. "Yosh, ikko." Tsubasa and Mikan said together, enthusiastically. With that, all of them stepped in to Eastern Forest.

* * *

"Takahashi-san, have you seen Yuuki-sama?" Narumi-sensei asked the robot which is working for the gakuen.

"Iie, I haven't seen her, not since this morning, Narumi-sensei." The robot replied.

"Souka, arigato, Takahashi." With that Narumi left searching for Ai and also Mikan. _'Where are they? Come to think of it, the whole gang is not here. Tsubasa and Misaki, I wonder where could they have gone to. I think I should check out Central Town. They would probably be there.'_ Narumi thought of that and went to Central Town.

* * *

The gang were still walking around in the Eastern Forest searching for the "so-called" lake inside of it. The girls were chattering while walking, while Mochu, Yuu, Ruka and Kokoro and talking about some things. Misaki was walking with Hotaru helping her with the forest, Natsume somehow missing somewhere. Tsubasa was walking alone with his hands behind his head and with a very boring expression while Ai is a little ahead from the group trying to figure out which path to take next.

"Ne, has anyone seen Natsume?" Mikan suddenly asked. The boys stopped talking and looked at her. "Ano, Mikan-chan, Natsume wasn't here about 15 minutes ago." Yuu explained.

"Eh?! Hontou? Doko da?" She asked while looking at Yuu, he shooked his head stating that he doesn't know where Natsume went to. Mikan ran towards Tsubasa trying to ask him where Natsume is and Tsubasa's answer was the same as Yuu. Mikan ran towards Hotaru and Misaki, "He disappeared out of the sudden. Daijobu, he probably has something to do." Misaki said.

Mikan still felt like something was wrong, she ran towards Ai, "Onee-chan, where did Natsume go? Why did he leave us without telling us? Isn't that just wrong? I thought he should tell us if he's going somewhere." Mikan's questions flowed out of her mouth. Ai smiled at her, "Don't worry, I asked him to check out the perimeter, he IS the Kuro Neko of the gakuen. He'll be back soon." Mikan is still worried about Natsume but she trust Ai's words.

* * *

**After 25 minutes**

The rest of the gang are resting at an empty spot under the trees. The trees are pretty short and quite shaddy even for fall season. Ai kept look for Natsume. She heard some noise nearing to her, she could take a wild guess that's him.

"Anything?" She asked. "I smelled water, fresh lake water with scent of flowers but I couldn't get through, there were Misaki's plants taking care of that place." Natsume explained after he jumped down from the tree. Ai saw a small scratch on his left side of his face. "I see, the fire didn't get through either, huh?" Natsume grunted. "Mikan-chan was worried about you and good job." Ai said while looking somewhere else. Natsume walked back towards everyone else.

"Natsume! What happened?!" Mikan said in panic when she saw the scratch on his face. "I'm fine, little girl." Natsume said in his usual arrogant tone.

"Baka" Mikan took out a plaster out of her pocket and put on his wound. "Wow, that's very rare to see you prepare such thing." Sumire said in mock horror.

"True." Hotaru said monotounously.

Mikan's vein popped but she tries to keep calm. "Whatever!" She showed her tongue.

"Eh? Now where did Ai-senpai went to?" Nonoko asked noticing that Ai was nowhere to be found. Misaki looked at Tsubasa and they looked at Natsume.

The three had to spare an excuse to not make anyone else worry because the _head_ of the group is currently missing without telling anyone. _'So much for the "it'll be easier to watch over you guys" that was what she said. And now, she's the one who is missing.'_Tsubasa thought.

"It's okay, Ai just had to _'go'_" Tsubasa made an excuse. Misaki raised an eyebrow. She sighed a little, _'Well, it's better that than nothing.'_ Misaki thought. "Yeah, Ai said she had to 'go'". The rest of them felt relief a little. Kokoro knew their plan and agreed since he himself can't tolerate with Nonoko's fuss.

"Minna, why not we fill up our stomach with these sandwiches I made. While waiting for Ai-senpai to come back, ne?" Anna tries to cheer her friends up.

The guys agreed except for Natsume, of course.

"I'm going for a walk around here." Natsume said emotionlessly.

Mikan looked at Natsume and ran to him, "I'm following you."

That's all she said and pulled him away from the group. She gave no chance for Natsume or anyone else to disagree with her decision. She didn't want to care anyway, she just felt something is weird. First, Natsume went missing a while ago without telling her, more or less, she didn't even see Ai talked to Natsume but then Ai covered for Natsume about something. Second, Natsume came back with a small scratch on his face. Third, Ai suddenly disappear, and again, without even telling her or anyone. Mikan is somehow getting fed-up. True, she is still dense but not _that_ dense not to notice if there's something odd going on. (**A/N:** she IS a triple star.)

"Ano, do you think Mikan-chan will be okay?" Nonoko directed the question to Hotaru.

Even Hotaru herself sometimes can't stop the brunette from making her decision, especially when it comes to Mikan's senses that something is absolutely going on. Hotaru haven't been able to trick her as obvious as before, like when they were in elementary. As Mikan matures, Hotaru watched eveything. The way she changes. Natsume and Hotaru were the most likeable people to really really know her. She was still childish but at times, she can think like an adult too. Mostly everyone took Mikan being a child even though she was now 15. Mikan didn't care. Some way, Hotaru figured that ever since Ai came to the academy, Mikan had been very vigilence against her surroundings.

"She'll be fine. She is with Hyuuga." Hotaru said flatly. Ruka looked at her and held her right hand. Everyone just slightly nodded.

* * *

"Oi, baka. Where are you taking me?" Natsume said in an irritating voice to the brunette.

Mikan didn't answer. Instead, she kept pulling Natsume's arm and suddenly she stopped, letting go of Natsume's arms. Her back was facing Natsume and her bangs were covering her emotions.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Natsume asked.

"Stop calling me a little girl, already! Sheesh!" Mikan said angrily with that cute little face which made Natsume silently smirked. "If there's something on your mind, then talk. I listen, you know." Natsume made a statement.

"You know where Ai nee-chan went to right?" She answered. Natsume watched her emotionlessly. "Shiranai." Natsume leaned against a tree with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Uso." She said in a soft but strict voice and she is now facing Natsume.

Natsume sighed a little. He looked up the sky and breathe again, he exhaled, puff came out of his mouth, "She said there's a special place inside this forest. That place she said is a forbidden place. Persona once told me that the Headmaster forbids anyone else come here. Misaki's plant is taking care of that place, I had to guess. Ai is determined to get to that place. I guess she's _there_." Natsume had to explain to his burnette.

Mikan didn't want to believe but there's no way Natsume would lie to her. Mikan calmed down, "But why does she wants to get there and how did she know there's such place?" Mikan asked Natsume hoping to get answers, but the truth is, even Natsume doesn't know there's such place. He picked up one of Mikan's cold hands. He rubbed it between his own to warm it and the held up his lips and kissed it. Mikan blushed about it. "I'm not sure what Ai is planning to do or why is she doing this, but just like you, I trust her." Those words flows out of his mouth with a soft gentle voice. Mikan hugged him with tints of red still colouring her cheeks. "Arigato, Natsume. Let's get back to the group." Natsume and Mikan walked back to their friends.

* * *

A girl with long brown hair jumped on trees, having a battle with trees? It was Ai. She knew that place was beyond the trees. "Darn it, why does Aoshi had to ask Misaki for this troublesome plant?" She was cursing under her breath. She had to be quick in order to get back in time.

She made a giant human paper holding a giant paper axe. She controlled them carefully and cautiously not to make any obvious sign that there were students in Eastern Forest. She used the giant human to blocked the trees and the axe to cut through and made a path. She found the main root of the tree and destroyed it. She breathed heavily after the battle. She walked in that path. The closer she gets, the stronger the smell of flowers and fresh water. She found stairs. She trotted upstairs and there it was, that very place. She smiled, "Mitsuketa!"

_'Okaa-san, arigato. I hope she figures it out. Guide me through this.'_ Enough said and she walked back to Mikan and the others.

* * *

**At Central Town**

Narumi walked around searching for his daughter and Ai or anyone from their gang. Bad luck must have surrounding him since he can't find their shadows anywhere. He sat down at a cafe. He sighed, _'Where are they?'_ He spotted Mr. Misaki and vice versa. Mr. Misaki greeted him, "May I join you?" and Mr. Narumi nodded. They ordered tea and cupcakes.

"You look troubled." Said Mr. Misaki.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Did you take my whipped beans again, Narumi?" He said in strict voice.

"Ah, IIE!"

"Good, then what is it that's troubling you?"

"It's Mikan-chan and Ai. I can't find them anywhere. Have you seen them?" Narumi asked in a worried voice.

"Same as you, I haven't seen them. I was actually looking for Nonoko-san for a plant potion she made for me last week. I still need more of it. Thought that I could find her here with Anna. I guess, from what you said, none of them are here, huh?"

Narumi nodded and kept wondering where the kids were. "Come on, let's search for them. Before that, I need to go to my green house again, to check on the new plants." Mr. Misaki. Narumi nodded in agreement and left the cafe after paying.

* * *

Ai jumped down from a tree nearby the others and, "Yo!" Ai said cheerfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sumire screamed. The birds in the trees flew away while Mochu and the rest of the gang covered their ears.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"You're loud" Hotaru said merciless. Mochu helped Sumire up. Mikan ignored what happened and went to Ai.

"Ne, onee-chan, where did you go? I was worried. Are you okay?" Mikan asked worriedly.

Ai smiled even more. "Pack up, we need to go now." Ai said anxiously.

Natsume stood up, "You found it?" he asked emotionlessly but inside him, he couldn't believe it. Ai nodded and pulled Mikan's hand.

"Where are we going, Ai-chan?" Tsubasa asked while holding Misaki's hand.

"..." No answer came from her except that Ai is being absolutely happy.

Everyone had to speed up to catch up with Ai's speed. When they got in front of that dead plant with torns which scratched Natsume's face and the plant that was defeated by Ai, all of them gulped.

"It's dark." Nonoko said shivering while tugging on Kokoro's sleeve.

"Ikko, minna-san" Ai let go of Mikan's hand and led the group towards the stairs earlier.

The rest of them followed behind. "I smell something nice." Ruka said.

"Yeah, me too" Kokoro agreed and so does everyone else. Natsume kept silence and wondered how did Ai's paper passed or more like defeated the beastly tree.

Mikan saw light at the end of the path way and up the stairs. "Where does this lead to, nee-chan?" Ai smiled sweetly and climbed the stairs.

Mikan followed, her heart is beating fast while her blood rushing like mad in her body. The anxious and nervous feeling making her feel butterflies in her stomach. As she gets to that place, her eyes widened. She saw a beautiful place. It was nothing like she had ever seen.

"Oi, Sakura! Hurry up already! We're not going to stay on the stairs forever!" Sumire shouted while still climbing the stairs but once she got up, she was mesmerised by the view herself. So did eveyone else including Hotaru and Natsume who always never give any signs of emotion. Ai smiled happily.

The place was filled with flowers of all kinds. Wild flowers, daisies, roses of many colours, carnations, sunflowers, Sakura trees, willow trees and the grass was even greener. The wind was blowing softly. The lake was like diamonds under the sunlight. "Ne, what do you guys think? Subarashi deshou ne? (Wonderful isn't it?)" Ai said while looking at the view with soft eyes.

Misaki and Tsubasa walked beside Ai, "A-Ai-chan, how did you find this place?" Misaki asked in a soft voice.

Ai smiled, "That's a secret," She said smiling with her index finger in her lips while winking very cutely.

Anna, Nonoko rushed by the lake, Sumire pulled Mochu running by the meadow, Yuu and Kokoro walked around, Ruka and Hotaru was viewing, more like Hotaru was snapping pictures. Mikan took a slow step towards the garden of flowers. Natsume just followed her. He found her under a Sakura tree, it was more like a garden that was made for a princess. The place was a prairie perfection.

Mikan stared at the bench under the Sakura tree. Her eyes was picturing a tint of sadness and confusion as well. Natsume held her waist, "What's wrong?" Mikan looked at Natsume and blinked twice. She shook her head slightly. She walked around and smelled the scent of flowers. She leaned against the Sakura tree and looked up the sky then turned her gaze over at the handsome young lad with raven hair and auburn eyes.

"I felt like I've been here before." She said in a soft voice. Natsume heard her and went closer to her. "Really?" He's encouraging her to remember. Natsume was really curious how Ai knew of this place when she is still new to this gakuen. Mikan closed her eyes.

"Chotto! I remember. This place. It's that place when that happened." Mikan said in a voice where at the last sentence her voice slows down.

"What incident?" Natsume asked in curiousity.

"I came here. In one of my dreams. There was a lady with brunette hair along with her sad expression, and there was also a another lady by name Kasumi. She has short dark brown hair, she look almost like Ai nee-chan and also, there was a man. He has black hair and I think he's romantically in a relationship with that lady named Kasumi" Mikan explained to Natsume. He listened to her story and started to believe that the 'dream' Mikan had was not dream. It was more like a message or a past. There are always reasons why the academy hid things. The academy is so full of secrets. Too much sometime it just unbareable for certain people.

"It's okay, Mikan." He called her name. Natsume hugged her. Mikan started to form tears in her eyes. "Arigato, Natsume" Mikan whispered.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume headed back to the lake. Anna and Nonoko set out the food and everyone enjoyed the time. Hotaru snapped a lot of pictures. She wondered to herself how Ai knew of this place. Hotaru glanced at Ai who was laughing along with Tsubasa, Misaki, Mikan and the rest of them. "It's strange, huh?" Natsume was standing beside her. "Hyuuga, you know anything?" Natsume shook his head. "All I know is that Ai isn't some ordinary girl but if you were to think she would betray us, I don't think so." He explained and left to his brunettte. Hotaru had to agree with Natsume. Ai is not that kind of person who would betray Mikan. Hotaru shrugged it off and joined Ruka with the fun.

"Where did you go?" Ruka asked Hotaru who just sat herself down beside him.

"No where."

"This place is gorgeous, ne? I wonder if Piyo ever came across this place?" Ruka wondered to himself. Abruptly, Hotaru took out a picture of Ruka hugging Piyo in the barn.

"Oi, where did you get the picture?" He yelled at her. Everyone stared at them.

"You want this?" She asked flatly.

"YES! Give it back!"

"Okay."

"Huh?!"

"What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted this?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, but... You agreed?"

"..." No answer came from Hotaru.

Everyone else stared at them and so did Ruka stared his black mailer. Koko read Hotaru's mind and smiled slyly, Natsume who saw this knew some crazy idea just popped out of the unpredictable black mailer.

"Kiss me." Hotaru said flatly while looking in his eyes.

Everyone was shocked, "EH?!" Mikan yelped.

"Nani?" Ruka said. Ai giggled, "Do it, Ruka" Ai encourage him.

Ruka sighed a bit and smiled which surprised almost everyone. He pulled Hotaru's sleeve and kissed her lips tenderly. Everyone was still quite surprised he did it with no hesitation. Ruka was not a very shy guy like he used to be. He gently released her from his kiss.

"Arigato" Hotaru said emotionlessly

"Hai." Ruka went back to his sitting position. Ruka knew Hotaru took their picture.

Mikan smiled after she saw the little happening. Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Ne, Mikan-chan." Nonoko said. Mikan turned to her, "Yeah?".

"Ruka just kissed Hotaru. Why not you kiss, um.." Nonoko paused.

Mikan looked at Nonoko innocently, "Hn? What is it, Nonoko-chan?"

That got Natsume's attention who was reading his manga. He glared at Nonoko who just laughed nervously.

"Koko, take care of her before I get the both of you bu-" Natsume was cut off when he felt a kiss on his cheek from the brunette who is now blushing 30 shades of red.

Kokoro, Mochu, Ruka, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki whistled like wolves and the rest of them clapping their hands. Hotaru got their picture now and she smiled.

Natsume blushed but covered it with his manga on top of his face and lay down on the grass. Everyone knew he liked it and under that manga cover he was smiling. _'Arigato, Sakura Mikan'_ He kept that thought to himself. Kokoro read his mind and smiled. They continued having fun.

* * *

**At Mr. Misaki's green house.**

"Wait here for a while. And don't even think of taking my whipped beans." He said it again, with a strict voice. It wasn't the first time Narumi promised not to take the beans yet he kept taking it. Narumi nodded. He didn't feel like taking anything. He just scanned around if there's anything new. He went close to a colourful plant. He stooped near the plant and played with the petals with his hand then suddenly the plant bit his hand.

"ITAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Narumi-sensei yell.

Misaki-sensei rushed to where Narumi-sensei was.He helped Narumi-sensei pulled his hand out of the plants mouth.

"What in the world is _that_?" Narumi-sensei asked, with his puppy eyes in tears, pouting.

Misaki-sensei sighed, "That's the new plant I created with Nonoko's potion. It's for that place." He said in a solemn voice.

"What's wrong?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Someone passed through that plant." Misaki-sensei said strictly but also in a worried voice.

Narumi-sensei could take a wild guess who caused that. "It had to be them." He uttered.

"Who? Yuuki-san and Sakura-san?" Misaki-sensei questioned and Narumi-sensei nodded.

"Should we tell the Headmaster?"

Narumi-sensei kept silence and then he shook his head.

"No, let them be. Let's just pray they get back here in time for dinner." They both agreed and Narumi-sensei left to his room while Misaki-sensei continued his research for his plant.

* * *

**Back to the gang**

"Hey, I think we better head back. It's already half past five." Yuu said. Ai looked at her watch and nodded.

"Yosh, let's clean up at go." Everyone started cleaning up.

Mikan finished and took a last look at the lake, "I really wish I could come here again." She murmured under her breath and it was heard by Hotaru.

"I'm sure you will, Mikan." She said to herself which was oblivious to Mikan.

"Kyaaaaa! We had fun today. Really! This is such a memorable place. I never knew that the academy had a place such as this." Anna said to Nonoko.

"Yeah." Sumire agreed as well.

They left the place and walked back to the academy grounds. _'I really have to find out about Ai. She knows something that I don'.t'_ Natsume thought to himself while looking at Mikan who was talking to Ai and two of her senpais.

* * *

**Persona's P.O.V**

I was searching for her and Kuro Neko all day today. I couldn't find them or their friends anywhere. Where did they go? I wonder where did _she_ went off? I haven't seen her since last night. I knew she planned to go to the library this morning but she wasn't there.

Kuro Neko and that Nullifier isn't there as well.

I rested my back against a tree. I sensed some people and look at who it was. I sensed someone familiar. No doubt about it, it's her and Kuro Neko. All of them are there. They came out of Eastern Forest? What were they doing there? She has some explaining to do.

**End of Persona's P.OV**

Ai was walking with till they reached their dormitaries. "Hurry up and get yourself clean, okay? And we even made it before dinner." She said gracefully.

"Yeah, or else we might have got into trouble with Jin Jin, about this idea of yours." Tsubasa said sarcastically.

"Say what you like. Both you and I know you loved it." Ai replied.

"Whatever..." Tsubasa blushed a bit. He held Misaki's hand and went back to their room.

"Arigato for today, Ai-senpai" Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Kokoro, Sumire, Mochu said their gratitude to her.

"No problem." Ai said happily.

"I got to go. See ya'll at dinner time." Ai was hurrying to go somewhere else. Natsume knew why she was hurrying even he needs to go. Natsume was about to leave when Mikan pulled his sleeve, "Where are you going? Your dorm is that way." She said grumpily. Natsume smirked, "I am to see someone important, _honey._" Natsume emphasized that last word which really made her blush. "Hmph. Just be at dinner hall by dinner." Mikan said that and ran towards Hotaru and Ruka who were waiting for her.

* * *

Under a tree in Northern Forest, a man with pale skin and black clothes is waiting patiently for his favourite _sub-ordinates_. He sensed two people heading towards him and crossed him arms. Kuro Neko came first and jumped down from a tree nearby. "Another mission?" Natsume got straight to the point.

"Calm down." Persona answered. They waited for another three minutes and...

"Yo! Sorry I was a little late. A girl needs to change her outfit." Ai said while winking her right eye. "What's up?" She leaned against a tree.

"You have a mission tonight at the usual details." Persona explained

"And..." Persona was to continue until Ai cuts him off.

"We went to the Eastern Forest which was said to be _forbidden_. And I found that place though it was really a rough battle with those moving thorn trees. I've to admit, they were fast. Even Kuro Neko got scratched." Ai blurted out everything in a very carefree voice of hers.

Natsume raised an eyebrow thinking that how could she explain something like was suppose to be a secret to Persona so easily? _'This girl, she said that so... carefreely?'_ he thought.

"Oi, how did you get pass that impossible tree?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, that. You find the main root and stop it but cutting or _burning_ the mother root. Then everything go 'dead'" Again, she said it carefreely.

Persona was almost speechless. _'I know she's a genius like Natsume or even more than him but I never knew she could be so rebellious. She found that place which I was trying to get through ever since Aoshi forhibitted it to everyone. I wonder if Misaki knows? I'm sure he does. Well at least, she's okay.'_ Persona thought.

"There will be no punishment for this little happening. Come by the gate at 11." Persona went off.

Ai and Natsume looked at each other. "Don't you be late or on time. Be there earlier." Natsume warned her and jumped off to his room.

Ai sighed, "Persona..."

He came out of the back of the tree she was leaning. "You wanted to know how the place look like right?" She said while her eyes are shut very calmly.

"Find me when the crescent moon is up. If you're able to find me with all five senses of yours, that place I'm at is you reward." Ai opened her eyes and gaze upon Persona.

She smiled cheerfully and, "I'll try to be earlier tonight," she went off to her room. Persona looked up the sky and smiled inwardly, "Find her when the crescent moon is up, huh? That's interesting." he whispered to himself and disappeared.

* * *

**Japanese to English**

**Subarashi - Wonderful**

**Iie - No**

**Ikko -Let's go**

**Minna-san - Everyone**

**Nani - What**

**Tsumaranai - Boring**

**Baka - Stupid**

**Hontou - Really**

**Doko - Where**

**Senpai - Senior**

**Kouhai - Junior**

**Itai - Pain**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Chotto - Wait**

**Hai - Yes**

**Sou ka - I see**

**Wakatteru - I know**

**Sugoi - Amazing**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Ano - A way to get someone's attention**

**Nani shiteru? - What are you doing?**

**Yokatta - I'm glad**

**Onee-chan - Elder sister**

**Shiranai - I don't know**

** Uso - Lie**

* * *


	11. I hate that man

**Actually, I'm getting out of ideas for the next chapters. Urn, I'm looking around the manga to find new ideas for my OWN story. Hehe; trying to make Yuka (Mikan's mother) despise Gakuen Alice because of something different.**

**Well, R&R**

**Arigato :)**

**-**

_**Preview from the previous chapter:**_

_"There will be no punishment for this little happening. Come by at the gate by 11." Persona went off. _

_Ai and Natsume looked at each other. "Don't you be late or on time. Be there earlier." Natsume warned her and jumped off to his room. _

_Ai sighed, "Persona..." He came out of the back of the tree she was leaning. "You wanted to know how the place look like right?" She said while her eyes are shut very calmly. _

_"Find me when the crescent moon is up. If you're able to find me with all five senses of yours, that place I'm at is you reward." Ai opened her eyes and gaze upon Persona. _

_She smiled cheerfully and, "I'll try to be a little earlier tonight," she went off to her room. Persona looked up the sky and smiled inwardly, "Find her when the crescent moon is up, huh? That's interesting." he whispered to himself and disappeared._

-Little Dictionary

Onee-san - Elder sister

Onii-san - Elder brother

Okaa-san - Mother

Otou-san - Dad

Ojii-sama - Uncle

Obaa-sama - Aunty

Konbawa - Good evening.

Ohayo - Good Morning

Urusai - Shut up

Baka - Stupid / idiot / fool

Ano baka -That idiot / fool

Tsuki - Moon

Yokai - Roger

Daijobu - It's alright/it's okay

Shishou - master

Wakatta - I got it (In agreement)

Shiroi Tori - White Bird

Oyasumi / Oyasuminasai - Good night

-

Natsume was already there at the gate. He was five minutes early. _'Hmph, she's going to be late again.'_ He thought. He then sensed Persona.

"Kuro Neko, you're quite early for missions lately. Are you excited because you have a partner now?" Persona said in sarcasm. Natsume twitched in annoyance, "Tch, whatever."

"Konbawa!" Ai greeted cheerfully. Natsume cocked an eyebrow, _'When did she get here? I didn't even sense her.' _Persona kept his arms folded and smirked. Natsume grunted, "You're late."

Ai shook her head, "No. I'm a minute an half earlier." She winked.

Natsume surprisingly took the initiative to take a look at his watch and sighed. "Baka, you call that early?"

Ai just nodded, "Well I promised Persona that I'd be here a _little_ earlier. So I am a _little _earlier." Ai sticked her tongue out. Natsume really felt like burning her, but he knows it's futile. She can avoid his attacks pretty easily. Whenever he thinks about it, he feels like a little kid being around her but he doesn't hate her at all. He guess because of Mikan. The brunette trusted Ai too much. Natsume just smirked inwardly.

"Whatever." Natsume let irritation out in his voice and glared at Persona. Ai giggled while Persona smirked.

"Enough chit chat you both. Tonight's mission is going to be simple. You have to escort a certain person. He's arriving here from France by now. Make sure he gets to his hotel safely and unharmed. Anyone in the way, eliminate them, **immediately**. Got it?" Persona explained.

"Yokai." Ai said and Natsume nodded. He puts on his cat mask and Ai put on her silver mask. They got in the car and the driver drove them to the destination. "I bet on anything in this world the Anti Alice Organization will be there, interrupting our work, Kuro Neko." Ai said motionlessly. Natsume looked over at the female senpai. That was another thing that bugged him.

"Hn." He nodded. He tried to recall their last mission. Ai wasn't as herself when she was on a mission. She was more to deadly. He remembered seeing all those dead bodies covered in blood, the way they were killed was more terrifying. He remembered some of the bodies had their throat cut. He shivered silently and thought that she could do such thing, cold-blooded. Whatever it is; Natsume has to find out about Yuuki Ai.

After forty minutes of drive, they reached the airport. And luck was on their side since the person hasn't arrive and Ai couldn't sense anyone suspicious. Ai calmly walked around the airport. Natsume leaned against a wall nearby. "Kuro Neko, stay there. I'm not sure if I have time to find a lost cat later." Ai teased him. Natsume smirked, "Whatever, and where are _you_ going?" Ai took out a piece of paper.

"Just taking a walk." She said blatantly. Natsume looked at her from the corner of his eyes until she vanished from his sight. _'She going to have the pleasure killing tonight. Persona did ordered us to__**eliminate**__ anyone in the way. I really have to know who she is.'_ Natsume thought.

**Ai's P.O.V**

I was walking through the airport, taking photos of every part in this airport in my mind and ready to make a plan, in case of emergency. I hummed softly of mine and Tomoyo's favorite song. It is called 'The Smiling Prodigy'. Okaa-san used to sang that song to the both of us, me and Mo-chan (Tomoyo), with her soft beautiful feminine features, her calm voice, her sweet smile and her gentle touch. My mother was perfect in my view. My mother and Rika Obaa-sama (Tomoyo's mother) are very close and they're both good at singing. They were angels fallen from heaven in our view. They were our idols. We wanted to be just like them; graceful, beautiful and sophisticated.

I closed my eyes gently and saw a certain past of mine and my best friend's. We were ten at that time. I saw Mo-chan's calm feature while at the hospital. I remembered I rushed towards her, worried. Really worried. I saw a person in a white doctor's coat put his hand on her shoulder and said something to her. I read his lips movement and my eyes were wide shock. I abruptly stopped at my track and sub-consciously, my tears fell down like waterfalls. I hurried my steps to my best friend. The doctor stepped back to give way for me. Mo-chan looked up to me and she just _smiled_. At that moment, for the first time in my life; I was, speechless. Nothing to say. I felt my mother's present near there with otou-san and also Mo-chan's dad. He had sadness written all over his face. He wasn't anywhere near Mo-chan. I didn't understand at all. What happened, that was the only question playing in my mind. I knew, at that time, it wasn't the right moment to ask. I hugged my best friend. To ease her up, probably to calm myself down too.

_**Flashback (Still in Ai's P.O.V)**_

_While Mo-chan was still in my arms, I could feel her hot tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and fell on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and told her it was okay to cry, "Shh, it's okay. Just cry. We're here for you. I'm here for you." She sobbed and with a very soft voice she replied, "A-arigato, Ai-chan" I smiled and patted my back. _

_I glanced over at my mother, she smiled politely at me. My lips were moving. I murmured something to my mother, something that I longed to ask since I got here. All I heard from my classroom teacher, Rika Obaa-sama died in an accident. I hardly believed that. It was too impossible because she does not do driving. It was the one thing Obaa-sama hated the most. Drive._

_I murmured, "What happened?" I saw my mother's sadness. She looked pale and her eyes were red from all the crying. I noticed cuts on her arms, a few on her legs and a scratch on her pretty face. I took a wild guess, it was another mission from the academy. Only this time, something went wrong. I knew Obaa-sama had an alice as well, it was Voice seduction alice. My mother and Obaa-sama worked very well together. My mother replied that she would explain everything that happened when we get home later. I knew very well too that Mo-chan was going to stay at our house for a little while. Just to let the sadness go._

_Mo-chan let go of the hug and held my hand while smiling. That was the one thing both of our mothers thought us, smile. No matter what but the smile has to be sincere from the heart. I learned that and understand it even more after seeing Mo-chan's smile. In my mind I thought, 'You're a strong person, Mo-chan. I promise you, I'll protect you and everyone that I care about. Right, Obaa-sama?'_

_I wiped away her tears and my tears as well. I returned the smile and told her, "Mo-chan, daijobu. I will always be here with you, no matter what." I tried to cheer her up and she chuckled. I managed to make her laughed. I saw my dad walked towards my mother and snaked his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. I didn't quite get what he was saying though I wanted to know. I shrugged it off and turned my gaze over at Tokudaiji Ojii-sama. He kneed down beside Mo-chan and hugged his daughter saying that he was sorry. I really had no idea why he apologized, but whatever the reason, mother promised me to explain as soon as we get home._

_I was sitting on the hospital's bench with my Mo-chan beside me, still holding my hand. I knew she felt unstable and insecure. I didn't mind at all, after all she is my best friend. I would do anything to make her get herself back. I saw the elders were talking; my mother, my dad, Tokudaiji Ojii-sama and two of the doctors. And then, I saw a certain unfamiliar person in a nice expansive suite. He had handsome features. _

_My parents nodded they head towards that handsome male in respect, so did ojii-sama and the doctors too. I kept my gaze on him. I didn't like the way they were conversing. It was serious, I could tell by the way my mother's expression. While they were conversing, I saw my dad tighten his grip in mom's hand. As if both he and mom didn't have any choice. They finished after a few minutes and the doctors went off leaving only the four of them. I looked closely to that man. _

_He saw me and I saw him. I glared at him. I really did not like him. 'That man, he must be from the academy. One of the headmasters' I thought. 'What does he want from okaa-san now?' I was fuming. After what happened, he still had the courage to face up my parents and ojii-sama. 'Doesn't he knows when to give other people a break?' I angered up._

_He turned his body in my direction and I guessed he wanted something from me. I prepared myself to whatever that was going to happen. I took a piece of paper in my pocket and crumpled it in my other hand while held tight on Mo-chan's hand. She was already asleep, her head was on my shoulder. I kept silent, 'I'll protect her. I promised.' I saw him smirked._

_"You're quite a tiger aren't you?" the man said. _

_He reached in front me and bent down to my face level. I showed no emotion. I confirmed to myself, I really do not like him at all. His eyes were full of mischievous look. He had that trademark sly smile indicating that he was not just an ordinary man that can be tricked by a child. I hated him. He glanced at Mo-chan and smirked._

_"Do you tend to protect her? For how long my dear?" I was really fuming inside. I kept my cool and remained emotionless. I glared at him. _

_"Till death do us apart. You are __**no**__ threat to me, whoever you are, old man." I said flatly. How that moment, I just wished from him to vanish from this world. People like him does not need a chance to live. Hopeless people, that was my opinion when I dislike a person._

_"Oh? Kasumi-sama, you have raised such a child." He sarcastically said that to my mother. I knew my mother did not like this idiot as well. I guessed my mother and I are the same. I looked at Mo-chan who was sleeping peacefully. Then, I felt movement. Ano baka tried to touch Mo-chan. I quickly turned the crumpled paper in my left hand into a straight paper blade and placed it down his throat which made him stopped. I looked from the corner of my eyes, his hand didn't quite reach Mo-chan yet, but it was close._

_I sent him a death glare, "Keep your filthy hand away from us, baka." I heard my own voice. It was deadly. I never knew I could sound like that but I ignored. All that was important to me that my best friend was safe. I thanked God silently. He placed his hand beside him and smirked._

_"Kasumi-sama, she's prefect." Even at that time, I don't know what the deal was, I knew exactly what he meant. He going to make me work for the academy one day. As soon as I get that idea; I kept in mind about this little happening. He stood up and chuckled. "Great. I found another masterpiece. Soon Kasumi-sama. Very soon." He gave my parents his trademark sly smile and walked away from me. I put my hand down and the paper blade became what it was before- a crumpled paper._

_He passed ojii-sama and said something to him. I read his lips movement and my hatred towards him was raging even more, 'Who the hell does he think he is? Stupid fool!' I thought. 'I will never let Mo-chan fall in his plan. No way! Mo-chan is not naive. She won't.' With that thought I calmed down as soon as he left. My mother ran to me and hugged me. I was surprised but shrugged it off. I felt a tinge in my chest. Pain. Something or more like that idiotic man had mom made the most difficult decision of her life. Her embraced tighten. "Everything is going to be okay, okaa-san" Those words suddenly flowed out my mouth. All of us knew that after this, nothing will be alright anymore. We had to be more vigilance against everything that was around us. Even when the leaf in autumn falls on the ground._

_**End of flashback**_

After that, otou-san drove us back home. Mo-chan and I were at the back seat. I stared out the window as it was raining. I sensed my mom was looking at me from my reflection at the window. I didn't feel like replying her gaze. I remembered how I felt that time. I cursed that man in my thoughts. I looked at Mo-chan's sleeping figure and formed a small smile. We reached home. Otou-san took Mo-chan to my room and tucked her in my bed, it was double sized bed after all. The reason otou-san left first was to let my conversation with okaa-san begin and it did. She explained everything to me. The whole truth. She had another alice. Yes, my mother was a multi-alice user. I saw_everything_ from her past. The reason why _**this**_ was our present and future. Because everything from the past. Okaa-san must've thought I hated her. Kami-sama, that would be the out of my to-do-list in my life. I would **never** hate my precious people. She gave me her will and I accepted it whole heartedly. That is why, I am who I am now and I am where I am now. My most precious people.

Again, I checked the perimeter of the airport and planned out some escape route. I returned to Natsume after I was gone for about ten minutes. I saw Kuro Neko had his arms crossed and when he sensed me, he lazily detached himself from the wall he was leaning. He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed towards me.

**End of Ai's P.O.V**

"That took you long enough." Natsume said in sarcasm. Ai sticked out her tongue, "What happened to 'Hello Ai, was the airport's perimeter clear?'" Ai replied back in a teasing sarcastic tone. Natsume nearly gave her a death glare. (**A/N: It's a private airport, mind you. So nobody else was there)**

"That too." He said flatly.

"Idiot. They're a little late" Ai stated while glancing and her watch.

Natsume nodded, "Ah.."

Ai turned her gaze upon the arrival gate. Her ears were just as sensitive as Natsume's. They glanced to each other and nodded. Ai and Natsume went different ways; Ai went to the east while Natsume just the opposite. She waited outside behind a wall. Natsume was on a tree nearby, watching everything from afar. Natsume saw five people came out through the arrival gate and was greeted by the academy's driver.

Ai saw them greeting each other and the driver quickly opened the door for the important person. There were four other people in black suite and b;ack sunglasses. Both Ai and Natsume had the same thought,_'Hopeless bodyguards'_. Ai took a good look at the important person that Persona asked them to escort. Her eyes widened in shock.

She recognized that person. Her hatred lived and she was fuming. She clenched her fist, _'Baka Persona. I really should have asked you about this person's profile before I even agreed to do this mission.'_ Her hatred and anger filled her.

She snapped back as she realized that she was on a mission and that mission was to escort the person and led him to his hotel suite safely. _'I should just let the AAO kill him instead,'_ She had the filthy thought. Ai sighed, she knows that she can't go against her mission. She had to keep her mother's will safe and secret.

She revealed herself to the five people. Ai calmly walked towards the man she hated and slightly nodded her head instead of giving a bow. Natsume saw her reaction and straight away knew there was something wrong. Even if he wanted to place himself at the scene, he couldn't. He had to stay at his position according to Ai's plan.

The man just stared at the girl standing in front of him. _'She looks familiar,'_ he thought. Ai was getting agitated by his stares. She hated him even more. To her, the man was not worth protecting.

"Excuse me, sir. We should head to your suite now." The driver spoke up in a polite manner.

The man nodded and entered the car. Ai stiffed up when she sensed people.

She smirked, "Time to have some fun," The four bodyguards looked over at her, puzzling, "Boys, take care of your shishou. You don't want him to get killed, do you?" Playfulness in her voice gives all of the bodyguards shivers. They got into the car and ready out their guns.

Natsume saw Ai jumped up on the airport building. Ai took a paper and raised it in the air. Natsume got the signal and prepared himself, _'She really is going to have fun. I bet she smirking happily now.' _Natsume sighed and straighten up.

Ai saw three black cars heading towards where they are now. She closed her eyes and smiled slyly. She felt Natsume's presence and opened my eyes to see him. "Kuro Neko, there are fifth teen agents to entertain us tonight. Why not we make it worth while, ne?" She said playfully.

Natsume smirked. "Why not? What's your plan?" Ai smiled. A dangerous smile. She whispered something to Natsume and to Natsume's surprised, her plan was a little off from reality. It was crazy.

"Are you really serious you want to make that insane plan of yours work?" Natsume asked.

Ai smiled and nodded. "Let the show begins. Oh, if you're think this plan is crazy, let me have _all_ of the fun tonight then." She said.

Natsume had no choice. He thought about it again, it might be fun, "Alright, fine." He grunted.

"Good." Ai said as she jumped down step by step till she reached the ground followed by Natsume. She took papers out of her paper container and created a giant. "Fido-san, let's have some fun. Crash that car. The first car." Ai smirked. The giant nodded, "Ah." The giant did exactly what his shishou ordered him to do. When the first car was completely turned into pancake, Ai's smirked widened.

"Your turn." Ai diverted her gaze on Kuro Neko.

"Ah, wakatta." Natsume nodded. Ai saw the second car's window was opened and let a few papers flew to the second car and let them into the car. Natsume saw the chance and burned the papers. The whole car exploded.

"Only five more to go. I prefer we let them face us." Ai suggested. It means she wants to see blood spill in front of her eyes. The man who was inside the car saw everything. He stayed still and showed interests. "Now I remember, the girl." He smirked.

The third car still didn't retreat. The five men got out of the car and pulled out their guns, snipers and riffles. Ai and Natsume both smirked. "You have the guts to point those useless weapons at us?" Ai took five papers and flew them at the agents and cut their weapons into half. The agents were terrified. Natsume enjoyed seeing the enemy's face paled and threw fireballs at them. Four out five of them got severe burns. The only one left is the driver of the third car. He knelt to the ground to beg for forgiveness.

"Aww, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Ai smirked at the enemy's behavior.

"I'm so sorry. I was forced to do this. Please, spare my life." The enemy beg for his life from teenagers. Natsume looked at Ai then she walked towards the enemy and leveled her face with the enemy's. "Tell your head of your filthy organization to come look for me. Yuuki Ai. Tell that, to _that person_." The enemy nodded nervously and drove off. Ai stood up and smiled.

"We're done." Natsume puzzled at her words before, _'Come look for her? She definitely knows more than the academy.'_ Natsume followed behind her towards academy's limo. She got into the limousine and Natsume too. She sat across that man. She looked out the window and kept silent. Natsume sensed her aura getting tensed._'Now what's the matter?_' Natsume grunted.

They were on their way to the hotel suite when that man decided to speak up, "That was _very_ amazing, Ai-sama" Ai twitched. The man caught Natsume's attention.

"I almost didn't recognise you. You reminded me of your beautiful dear mother, Shiroi Tori." Natsume turned to Ai who was expressionless. Natsume couldn't see her real expression because of her mask covering half of her face, _'What is he talking about, Ai?'_ Natsume wanted answers. He definitely needed to force Ai to explain.

Ai remained silence. If she could, she would have cut his throat. She smirked at her thoughts, "You know, you're still annoying and an idiot like before." Ai replied after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, it would be easier for you to recognize me with my attitude."

"Tch, even _without_ that stupid attitude of yours, I would still know you, arrogant annoying old man." Natsume cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmph, still as arrogant as you were child. You inherited quite a pride from Shiroi Tori."

"I don't remember giving you any permission to talk about her." Ai was telling herself to calm down since Natsume is there. She knew sooner or later, Natsume would want answers. And it won't be no surprise to her if Persona comes up to her one day about her details. She will only wait for that moment.

The man smirked, "By the way, you haven't introduce yourself young man." He turned to Natsume.

Natsume remembered Ai said something to him before getting in the limousine,_'Whatever it is, do not expose yourself especially your name. Don't give him a single clue of who you are, got that, Kuro Neko?' _Natsume thought of Ai's warning.

The man smirked. "Another of the academy's toy, huh? You are geniuses that I call fools, mere fools." The man said in arrogance. Natsume twitched and now he knew why Ai hated the man.

The limousine stopped at a five star hotel. Ai and Natsume got down and met three other students from the dangerous ability type was already waiting for them. To Ai's and Natsume's surprise, Persona was there as well. He wasn't in his usual outfit but in a normal autumn clothing. He doesn't have his mask on, of course. Revealing a pair of dark crimson cold eyes. Ai stand aside. She pulled Natsume's arm to stand beside her. Persona looked at Ai who showed no emotions and Persona knew something happened.

"Ah, you must be one of the academy's teacher. Dangerous ability type?" The man spoke up. Persona only nodded.

"Then you must teach your student to be more, polite when greeting an important guest." The man glanced at Ai.

Persona motionlessly looked at the man, "Whatever are you talking about, sir?" The man smirked.

"That girl, be careful with her, she's a tiger." Ai was raging mad. She spoke up, "Watch your words, my _respected guest_. Or you won't live through tonight." Persona cocked an eyebrow hearing her words. He had never seen her being cold hearted and direct.

"Oh, is that a threat, my beautiful little tiger? You've grown your reputation as Shiroi Tori's only child. I'm very sure that your mother and father are proud of their child, my dear. Plus, I'm also sure that _these_ people don't know anything about you, right my dear child?" He spoke as if he knows everything.

He crossed the line. Ai quickly made a paper turned into blade and tackled him down to the cold marble hotel floor with the blade on his throat. She moved too fast for anyone to caught her movement. Even Persona didn't notice.

"You insolent old man! I swear on my mother's name; if you do anything drastic, I'm going to kill you bastard!" Ai let those words flowed out of her mouth. Her voice was full of anger, hatred, and revenge.

Natsume was about to move when he heard the man laughed evilly. "Hah! You think you can kill me? Or would you rather see your dear precious person suffer because of my death?" Ai was taken back.

"What are you talking about?"

"What was that person's name? The one you protected at the hospital six years ago?" Ai gasped.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Silly child, if I die, my people would have the like to kill her. Her mother, owed us big time."

"Urusai! I told you before. I won't let your filthy hands touch her. That was my promise." She said flatly. Persona watched her and trying to take in what is happening, so did Natsume.

The man smirked, "You really are like your mother. Determined and caring and also, beautiful. I really thought, it was Shiroi Tori when we met at the airport. I guessed, you have more temper than your mother. Very well, we'll see. How far will you go to save those people who are important to you, my dear child. Before that, think. What exactly can _you_ do to save them while you're caged in that academy?" He smiled slyly. Ai was silent.

She slowly got up from the man and kept her eyes on the man. Then, he smirked.

"Good night, dear child. Thank you everyone for your escort tonight. I shall see you at the academy tomorrow." The man got onto the elevator with his bodyguards.

Ai clenched her fist and cursed that man under her breath. Persona moved beside Ai, "The three of you will stay here and guard him. Look out for anyone suspicious, see any, eliminate them. One more thing, whatever happened just now, keep it to yourself." He gave the order to the three senior students, the nodded and scattered away. Natsume and Persona looked at Ai. She was indeed worried about Tomoyo. She hates to admit but what the man said was true, what can she do when she was stuck in the academy?

"We should go back, now." Natsume got into the limousine and so did Ai and Persona. In the car, awkward silence filled the atmosphere. They reached the academy and Ai hurried her steps to her room. Natsume headed back to his room. He was too tired thinking of what happened.

"One thing for sure, I can't tell this to Mikan or anyone else. Not until I found out the truth." Natsume said to himself and drifted off to sleep.

While in Ai's room, she changed her clothes into her pajama. She curled up in her bed after replying Tomoyo's letter. Deep down in her heart; Ai prayed that Tomoyo, her father and her grandmother would be safe and unharmed.

She heard her door creaking open and knew who it was. "Persona, I don't want to talk about it."

"Hn." Persona was still in his autumn clothing. Without permission, he climbed up her bed and hugged her. Her eyes were wide shock. "What are you doing?"

Persona hugged her even tighter, "Just sleep. Oyasumi." Ai turned to face him.

Her gaze soften, "Hai, oyasuminasai." She was too tired as well and snuggled up to Persona in comfort. Persona thought of everything that happened. _'Whatever it is the truth, I will always protect you. I... I love you, Ai.'_ After that last thought, Person slept peacefully with the girl he loves in his arms.

-

**Chapter 12! Chapter 12! Chapter 12!! Hiyaaaaa! **


	12. No matter what

**Hello. **

**I'm really sorry for the re-uploading of the story. I had some trouble with chapter 12. Ideas you know. To tell you truth, I'm currently trying to get some more ideas to finish this story to chapter 20-25, at least. And I've already have a new story on Gakuen Alice in mind. I really hope ya'll enjoy this story.**

**Oh, I already made the ending plot for this story ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**--**

Ai slowly opened her eyes as her mind silently told her that it was already morning. She felt somebody's body heat beside her and turned to look at the person. It was not to her surprise that it was Persona. A small smile crept on her pretty face.

The sun shone brightly against their faces. Ai gazed upon his pale skin and lips, his jet black hair and the way he breathed. She gently, softly, slowly touched his hair and smiled while blushing. The thought of how she first met him, how he offered his hand, walking together in the crowd, how she came to slowly have for the well known cold-blooded teacher of the academy; she gasped and pulled away her hand that was touching his hair. She blushed furiously.

She slowly got out from her bed and stared out the window. She looked at the falling leaves of autumn and gave out a small chuckle. While smiling, she gave out a short sigh, "A forbidden student-teacher love, huh?" she whispered to herself.

**Persona's P.O.V**

I woke quite awhile before she did but I kept my eyes close when I felt her movement. I felt her finger touching a bit of my hair and for a good reason I knew she was blushing. I heard her got out of bed and I dared myself to take a peek at the girl.

I got up slowly and sat up. I rubbed my forehead and looked at her. The sun shine made her figure clearer and prettier. Tch, I never knew I could praise a girl like this. I smirked to myself. I figured that she didn't seem to notice that I was already up. As I got nearer to her, I heard her whispered.

_"A forbidden student-teacher love, huh?" _

I stopped at my track. I felt a little annoyed hearing something I already knew from the very beginning. She reminded me of gakuen years. Still, those time were idiotic for me, I just can't let Ai walk away. Before I knew it, my arms snaked around her waist. I silently smirked hearing her gasp.

**End of Persona's P.O.V**

She suddenly gasped when she realized someone was behind her. Before she could turn her body around to say the person's name, she felt a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She blushed even more, "P-Persona.." her voice softly said his name.

Hearing her called his name, he hugged her waist tighter, "You were making too much noise." She chuckled and leaned her head on him. They both savored the moment. Persona felt relieved and calm having her in his arms. He felt comfortable and the one feeling he could not remember having, was finally felt.

Ai smiled as she felt at ease being with him. She slowly turned around to face Persona. She looked deep into his crimson eyes and her right hand gently touch his face, "I always like the color crimson." Persona was startled then smirked, "Ah..." the thing that Ai would never thought happen, happened. He kissed her; near her lips. Her eyes were wide shock, "Eh?"

Persona smirked. He let go of her and opened the door. Without turning his head to face her, "You have about another 10 minutes before class starts." He closed her bedroom door and took an apple from her kitchen and exited her room. While taking a bite on the apple, he smiled. _'Always like the color crimson, huh?'_ With that thought, he smirked and disappeared.

--

RIING!!

A brunette panted in front of the classroom door and looked up with a cheerful grin, "Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!!" Yuu came to her and smiled, "Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" She nodded and grinned. She greeted Hotaru and sat behind her. Anna and Nonoko approached Mikan and started chatting.

Quite a few things had changed since elementary. Ever since Mikan worked hard to get the triple star status, the brunette had also changed into a mature teenager. Her attempt to hug Hotaru every morning slowly disappear. She built up a beautiful figure that attracted many seniors, badge mate and even juniors to admire her and developed crushes over her. She was still dense but not dense enough to not notice secrets. Of course, her feelings toward Natsume grew.

Everyone in the academy knew how much Natsume will protect the brunette. They were like a couple but yet, not a couple. He would usually hug her, held her hand, kiss her cheeks or have her all to himself like she was his wife, but yet, the bickering between the two never ended.

"Ohayou, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" She greeted them at her seat.

"Hn.." (A/N: guess who?)

"Ohayou, Sakura-san, Hotaru." Hotaru nodded without looking at him. Ruka smiled.

Mikan twitched. "Natsume!"

The Kuro Neko looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Mikan twitched even more, "Don't you give me _that_ oh-so-cool look. Can't you at least give me a proper good morning wish once in awhile?!"

Natsume smirked and went to his seat and opened his manga. "Grr..." Mikan was fuming and plopped at her seat while murmured something under her breath, "Baka Natsume!"

Ruka just smiled. All of them had gotten used to their fight every morning, every day, and almost every minute of every hour.

Misaki-sensei entered the class and greeted them. The lesson began for the day.

---

**The class of 3A (Tsubasa's class)**

Jinno-sensei was teaching them mathematics. Most of them in class were not exactly paying attention as always. Some of them were reading manga under the desk, drawing, scribbling or just day dreaming. Somehow, at the last row, Jinno-sensei's teaching does seem to affect them today. Tsubasa and Misaki looked at Ai's seat; empty.

Misaki whispered, "Ne, Tsubasa. Do you something happened? You know Ai-chan never missed class." Tsubasa puts his right arm on the desk and rested his face on it.

"Ah, you're right. For something to happen to Ai-chan is impossible, don't you think?" Misaki slightly nodded while her eyes were still on her scribbling. Tsubasa sighed.

"Somehow, this just, bothers me.."

"I agree. Wanna go check her at recess?" Misaki suggested.

Tsubasa nodded and sighed again looking at the math equations on the board, "Ne, Misaki-chan, what exactly is Jin Jin scribbling there?"

"It's algebraic expression. Tch, pay attention!" Misaki scolded him.

"Che, mattaku..." Tsubasa grunted.

Jinno-sensei turned to Tsubasa and called him with his strict voice, "Andou Tsubasa!"

"Hai!" Tsubasa quickly sat up looking tense.

"Come in front and answer this question. NOW!"

Tsubasa felt like a blazing wind just blew, "Misaki-chan, help.."

He looked at Misaki who pretended not to look at him. "Che..."

--

On a branch of a tree, a girl with brown hair tied up into a ponytail sat on the branch with her eyes closed calmly. The autumn wind blew gently against her skin and running through her hair. She opened her cerulean eyes and saw the glittering lake under the sun.

"Okaa-sama, what will happen from now on? That man is here.." she kept her gaze on the lake. Ai jumped down from the tree branch and walked forward to the lake. She decided to cut class for today. She could not help the uneasy feeling since last night.

_**Flashback**_

_The limousine stopped at a five star hotel. Ai and Natsume got down and met three other students from the dangerous ability type was already waiting for them. To Ai's and Natsume's surprise, Persona was there as well. He wasn't in his usual outfit but in a normal autumn clothing. He doesn't have his mask on, of course. Revealing a pair of dark crimson cold eyes. Ai stand aside. She pulled Natsume's arm to stand beside her. Persona looked at Ai who showed no emotions and Persona knew something happened._

_"Ah, you must be one of the academy's teacher. Dangerous ability type?" The man spoke up. Persona only nodded._

_"Then you must teach your student to be more, polite when greeting an important guest." The man glanced at Ai._

_Persona motionlessly looked at the man, "Whatever are you talking about, sir?" The man smirked._

_"That girl, be careful with her, she's a tiger." Ai was raging mad. She spoke up, "Watch your words, my respected guest. Or you won't live through tonight." Persona cocked an eyebrow hearing her words. He had never seen her being cold hearted and direct._

_"Oh, is that a threat, my beautiful little tiger? You've grown your reputation as Shiroi Tori's only child. I'm very sure that your mother and father are proud of their child, my dear. Plus, I'm also sure that these people don't know anything about you, right my dear child?" He spoke as if he knows everything._

_He crossed the line. Ai quickly made a paper turned into blade and tackled him down to the cold marble hotel floor with the blade on his throat. She moved too fast for anyone to caught her movement. Even Persona didn't notice._

_"You insolent old man! I swear on my mother's name; if you do anything drastic, I'm going to kill you bastard!" Ai let those words flowed out of her mouth. Her voice was full of anger, hatred, and revenge._

_Natsume was about to move when he heard the man laughed evilly. "Hah! You think you can kill me? Or would you rather see your dear precious person suffer because of my death?" Ai was taken back._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"What was that person's name? The one you protected at the hospital six years ago?" Ai gasped._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Silly child, if I die, my people would have the like to kill her. Her mother, owed us big time."_

_"Urusai! I told you before. I won't let your filthy hands touch her. That was my promise." She said flatly. Persona watched her and trying to take in what is happening, so did Natsume._

_The man smirked, "You really are like your mother. Determined and caring and also, beautiful. I really thought, it was Shiroi Tori when we met at the airport. I guessed, you have more temper than your mother. Very well, we'll see. How far will you go to save those people who are important to you, my dear child. Before that, think. What exactly can you do to save them while you're caged in that academy?" He smiled slyly. Ai was silent._

_She slowly got up from the man and kept her eyes on the man. Then, he smirked._

_"Good night, dear child. Thank you everyone for your escort tonight. I shall see you at the academy tomorrow." The man got onto the elevator with his bodyguards._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Tch, insolent old man!" She cursed that man she hated the most under her breath. Words were just not enough to describe how much she hated the man. She looked up the sky, "Tomorrow is going to be a perfect crescent moon." She smirked.

"I wonder if you can find me, Serio." She looked at her wrist watch and stretched her arms in the sky. A sly smile crept onto her face and she walked out of the lake in the Eastern Forest with her bangs covering her eyes.

--

A black limousine reached outside of the academy gates. One of the bodyguards opened the door for the person inside. A man with brown suite and brown leather shoes came out of the car with a smirk on his handsome features. _'Gakuen Alice...'_

While with Ai, she gasped and she turned her head facing her back. "He's here." Ai felt agitated. _'I'll kill him. If he tries to something stupid to Mikan-chan.'_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Haite kudasai.." A male voice answered the door. Ai opened door and greeted the man, "Aoshi-san." The headmaster looked at the girl, "Hai, Yuuki-san? Anything?" Ai looked at Aoshi with emotionless eyes.

"I need you permission." Aoshi puzzled looking at the girl's request.

"Hn??"

--

**Yeay! Chapter 12 complete!!!!**

**Japanese to English**

**Haite kudasai - Please come in**

**Gakuen - Academy**

**Mattaku - Jeez**

**Hai - Yes**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Urusai - Shut up**

**Baka - Stupid / Fool**

**Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning**

**--**

**R&R. Onegai shimasu :)**


	13. Kagurazaka Eiji

**Chapter 12 was pretty short. Hehe, I'm getting quite excited with this as well. **

**Enjoy :)**

**HengHeng, you're very good. Thx for staying with this story of mine. Appreciate much, my dear readers.**

**Love,**

**Ai Haruka**

**--**

**Preview**

A black limousine reached outside of the academy gates. One of the bodyguards opened the door for the person inside. A man with brown suite and brown leather shoes came out of the car with a smirk on his handsome features. _'Gakuen Alice...'_

While with Ai, she gasped and she turned her head facing her back. "He's here." Ai felt agitated. _'I'll kill him. If he tries to something stupid to Mikan-chan.'_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Haite kudasai.." A male voice answered the door. Ai opened door and greeted the man, "Aoshi-san." The headmaster looked at the girl, "Hai, Yuuki-san? Anything?" Ai looked at Aoshi with emotionless eyes.

"I need your permission." Aoshi puzzled looking at the girl's request.

"Hn??"

--

Aoshi stood up from his chair and smiled to the young lady in front of him, "What do you need my permission for, Yuuki-san?"

Ai's expression did not change at all. It was still emotionless. She stepped foward to Aoshi and faced him. Aoshi looked at the girl.

"Aoshi, I'm sure you already know the guest today."

Aoshi nodded, "Hai.."

"This permission is for my selfish sake. Do you still mind to consider approving?"

The headmaster smiled, "Nandesu ka?"

Ai stared out the window, "A permission, for me to kill that man if he tries to hurt Mikan or reveal anything to her." She did not hesitated to tell Aoshi. She cared about Mikan and acted like she was Mikan's elder sister. She would go far to protect Mikan.

Aoshi gave a small chuckle which made Ai to look at the elder man. Aoshi smiled and patted her head. Ai was still emotionless. She did not mind since she already knew Aoshi as part like her own family. The headmaster sighed a bit, "You have my full permission, Yuuki Ai."

Ai was quite surprised but hid it. Aoshi removed his hand from her head and went back to sit at his chair. Ai bowed to the headmaster, "Arigato, Aoshi. Dewa, shitsurei shimasu." The headmaster nodded twice with a smile on his face, _'She resembles you a lot, Kasumi-senpai. I miss those gakuen days. Yuka, I hope you're doing well.'_

Ai closed the door behind her and stayed emotionless. She felt relieved to be able to protect Mikan. She walked away from the headmaster's room and walked down the hallway. Instead of using the door to exit the building, she climbed out of the window and jumped on trees to get to her room.

--

"Hotaru!! Matte!!!" Mikan was chasing after the Ice Queen. It was Physical Education lesson. They finished changing into the P.E clothes which consists of dark blue short pants, white high socks and white cotton collar shirt.

Hotaru turned to Mikan which instantly made Mikan stopped at her track. Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun and pointed it at the brunette.

"Heeeek!" Mikan screeched while shutting her eyes tight and covering her head.

"Exactly, what are you doing, Polka dots?" Mikan heard a familiar masculine voice.

"Eh?" She opened her eyes and looked at the person. "Natsume.. Ruka-pyon.. Eh? Hotaru?" She looked behind them and noticed the Ice Queen were not there. Mikan fell to annoyance.

"Hotaru you say? She rode off a second we got here, Sakura-san." Ruka said. Natsume smirked.

Mikan's face went really red, "HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan was angry for tricking her like that. "Tch, baka shoujo. Let's go." He went pass the brunette. Before Natsume passed a few steps away Mikan, he heard her yell.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!!" Mikan ran towards her two favorite senpai. Natsume stopped walking and looked at his brunette talking to Tsubasa.

Natsume felt annoyed and decided to wait, "Ruka, you go on ahead. I don't feel like playing P.E today." Ruka nodded, "Hn, sure. See you later!" He walked to the P.E ground. Ruka knew Natsume's real reason to stay behind. To watch over his brunette. Ruka found himself smiling. He knew how much Natsume loved the brunette. The first girl that caught them. Ruka slightly shook his head and greeted Mochu and the others.

Tsubasa took a glance at Natsume and smirked. Natsume hated Tsubasa for giving him that smirk. Tsubasa put his hand over on Mikan's shoulder which made Mikan blush a little. Natsume was annoyed, really annoyed. He walked over to the brunette and burned Tsubasa's sleeve.

"AHHHH!!" Tsubasa screamed while putting out the fire with his hand. Misaki pulled Tsubasa closer to her and whispered, Misaki sweat dropped, "You asked for it, idiot."

"Well, he should have just approached Mikan-chan rather than just standing there like a goddess statue watching over an angel." Misaki sweat dropped at Tsubasa's statement.

"Tsubasa-senpai!! Daijobu?" Mikan helped Tsubasa put out the fire. She knew Natsume was walking towards her. She turned to him, "Natsume, you shouldn't do that!"

Natsume stood beside Mikan while folding his arms. Mikan looked around. Misaki noticed that Mikan was searching for something, more like someone.

"Ai-chan isn't here. We wanted to ask you if you've seen her. It looks like you haven't either, huh?" Misaki said.

Mikan looked at Misaki blankly. Ai's disappearance caught Natsume. He too wondered where that girl would ran off. Officially known recently in the academy that the three seniors would always be together around. Natsume wondered if it has anything to do with last night's event. He looked at Mikan who had worry written all over her face.

_'That man said he would see us tomorrow. Could it be that he's here in the academy? I wonder if Ai is keeping an eye over that man..?'_ Natsume wondered. He suddenly noticed there were hands waving in front of his face. He sweat dropped.

"I see you already, Polka dots." His voice was filling with annoyance. Mikan twitched, "Stop calling me Polka dots. I have a name. M-I-K-A-N." She was blowing her head off. Natsume smirked even more. The two seniors who there sweat dropped.

"Oi, little girl. You'll be late for your P.E lessons. You don't want your grades to drop because of your lateness." Natsume said.

Mikan's eyes were wide shock, "Eh? Ahhhh! Sensei is going to drop my grades. Baka Natsume making me late. See you later, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai!" She waved to them. Misaki waved back.

"Oi."

Tsubasa cocked an eyebrow, "Mikan-chan's right. We have names. Use it."

"Tch, whatever. Anyway, when did she went missing?"

"Eh?" Tsubasa puzzled.

Misaki stepped forward and looked at Natsume, "I don't know. But yesterday was the last we saw her. She didn't come for breakfast this morning. I thought she might already had breakfast on her own. Then again, when we came to class this morning, she wasn't at her seat like usual."

"Yahari.." Natsume whispered to himself.

Misaki and Tsubasa looked at Natsume with puzzling faces. Natsume started to walk away. Tsubasa twitched, "Oi Kuro Neko.." He said lazily.

Natsume turned to him. Tsubasa smirked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your business." Natsume jumped off somewhere.

Tsubasa stomped his right foot on the ground with his fist clenched. Misaki just laughed nervously, "Now now, calm down. We better get to class." She pulled Tsubasa by the arm by force to class. Somehow, Misaki wondered, _Hyuuga knows something. Ai-chan, what are you keeping from us?'_

--

Ai was walking through Northern Forest. In her hand, was her mask. The autumn breeze blew gently against her face. She enjoyed autumn the most. She stopped walking and looked up the sky. She slowly put the mask above her face, blocking the sun shine to direct on her face. She looked at the sky through the eye hole of the mask. Her face remained emotionless.

She was having flashback on her life when her mother was still alive. Her eyes fell into sorrow and hurt. She hated to see people she loved cry especially her mother. She puts down her hand that was holding the mask and looked on the ground. The leaves had turned orange and yellow.

_'Those were the first and the last tears I've ever seen on her beautiful face. Okaa-sama, give me your strength.' _She thought. As she looked at the mask, she held her left arm. She could feel her control device. She closed her eyes and her mother's smiling picture came in thought. She held her tears back and opened her eyes. She kept her face emotionless and took a deep breath.

"Natsume." Her strict voice called him out behind a tree quite near to her.

The academy's Kuro Neko came out of the tree and looked at her, motionlessly. He walked towards Ai and leaned agaisnt the tree beside her. She leaned on the tree as well, beside Natsume.

"Oi."

"Natsume, will you allow me to kiss you?"

Natsume chocked on his own saliva and coughed, "N-Nani?!" He looked at the emotionless girl beside him.

Ai sighed and turned to look at Natsume, "Daijobu, it isn't a passionate one. Besides, you already had your first kiss with Mikan-chan when you were ten, desho ne?" She smiled and chuckled. Natsume had a tint of blush which he couldn't hide.

"Tch, urusai."

Ai chuckled, "Then you'll allow me to kiss you. You want to know what's all of this is about, right?" Natsume nodded, "What does a kiss between you and me have to do with it?"

"You'll, _see_."

She held his cheeks. He gasped a little, she moved closer to him and gently pressed her lips against his. Natsume's eyes were widen in shock. Automatically, he held her waist. He closed his eyes, and there it was. He saw_everything_. He was in a state of shock.

Little did he knew, Ai let go of the kiss and supported herself by holding his shoulders. Natsume was shocked by what he saw. He looked at Ai who was panting. It wasn't the kiss that made her out of breath but the alice she was using. Natsume let her sit on the ground, "You're a, multi-alice user." Ai slightly nodded her head.

"Those dreams that Mikan was having, was your doing?" Again, Ai nodded.

Natsume sat beside her and stared at her, "Ai, no one knows that your best friend, has an alice because of a seal that your mother put on her. And your job is the maintain the seal all the years. You could've come to this academy sooner.."

Ai gave small smile, "I could have. But, I was worried. Worried about Tomoyo and my family. Mikan-chan is safe being in here. There's a lot of people that can protect her. Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru and you. The day will come where she has to make a choice. By then, Natsume, if she gets out of this academy, stop her with all you might."

Natsume nodded, "Hn"

"Arigato. Ah, mou hitotsu. Don't tell anyone that we kissed, ne?" She winked playfully. Natsume blushed 10 shades of red which made Ai chuckled.

"I'm feeling better now. Lets go." Natsume nodded and helped her up. They went straight towards where that man was; at the principle's building.

Natsume and Ai both sensed their way towards that man they met last night. They reached the principle's building. Ai said something to Natsume and they parted. Ai waited near the builing securing everything while Natsume checked onto something that Ai asked him to.

"ACHOOO!!" Mikan sniffed.

She rubbed her nose and felt chills down her spine. Nonoko who was standing beside her looked at Mikan; worried, "Mikan-chan, daijobu desu ka?" Mikan nodded her head. She had a bad feeling and felt worried. It was just a glimpsed, but Hotaru noticed but ignored it for Mikan's sake. Mikan put her cheerful smile back on and continued playing baseball.

--

Narumi-sensei was talking to Aoshi until a knock came at the door. Aoshi took a sip from his tea cup while Narumi-sensei greeted the guests.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, dear guests." He said with a smile.

A man with black hair and sharp icy blue eyes nodded and smiled slyly to Aoshi. Narumi-sensei noticed but shrugged it off. He does not like to see the smile on the man's face but since Aoshi was still keeping his cool, he kept quiet.

The man approached Aoshi and seated himself across the headmaster, "Aoshi-kun, you haven't changed a bit, I see." Aoshi just smiled, "I throw those words back at you, Kagurazaka-kun" The man smirked and stared at Aoshi deeper. Narumi-sensei felt a little irritated by the way that man acted.

"Aoshi-kun, I heard that this academy has a new 'pet'"

"Hn? Whatever are you talking about, Kagurazaka-kun?"

"A female pet. A legend. Shiroi Tori."

Aoshi looked at the man and smiled, "You mean, Yuuki-san?" Those people who were in the same badge as Aoshi, Narumi-sensei or Imai Subaru knew who was Shiroi Tori. The famous Death Angel of the academy. The first one to be the academy's 'toy'.

The man known as Kagurazaka-kun by Aoshi _was_ actually Aoshi's classmate and also a good friend of Aoshi. Momoshiro Kasumi (Yuuki Kasumi; Ai's mother), Azumi Yuka, Yuuki Takumi, Sakura Aoshi and Kagurazaka Eiji were seniors to Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei and also, Serio (Persona).

Aoshi sighed, "Kagurazaka-kun, what exactly do you want?"

"I just came here to visit. And besides, the Nullifier; I want to see her.. How she has grown.." Kagurazaka Eiji gave a sly smile. Narumi-sensei flinched, he did not like the man at all. Ever since Azumi Yuka hated the academy and fled on her own, Eiji was against her, and Kasumi plus all those people that protected Yuka. Not only that, he also detest against the academy for not using his idea.

Narumi-sensei was about to say someting when Aoshi cut him off, "Of course, I don't really mind. Just make sure you don't do anything mischievous, ne, Kagurazaka-kun." the headmaster smiled. The man raised an eyebrow while Narumi-sensei was trying to figure out what Aoshi meant.

"Narumi-sensei, please, kindly show our guest around.." the headmaster directed to the male blonde teacher.

"Hai. Dozo kochirae, Kagurazaka-senpai." Narumi-sensei showed him to the door.

The man stood up and excused himself out. After exiting the headmaster's room, he turned to his bodyguard, "I'll be fine with Narumi-san's company. You are all dismissed." The bodyguards obeyed him.

"Sa, Narumi-kun, if you please."

"Yorokonde.." Narumi-sensei gave his usual cheerful smile.

He showed him around the academy. Narumi knew Kagurazaka was not interested in the academy but a certain brunette.

"Narumi-kun.." he finally spoke. Narumi smiled and nodded, "Hai?"

"Bring me to the nullifier. Now." he demanded. Narumi was quite shocked but nodded anyway.

He led him to the field where Mikan was playing. The man was certainly amused seeing the burnette. "She resembles a lot like your lover, no, Narumi-kun?"

Narumi flinched. Yes, he hated that man.

Narumi still put on that smile, "What are you talking about, Kagurazaka-senpai?" True, that Narumi loved his senpai, who had the stealing alice. Azumi Yuka. His unrequited love led him to protect Mikan more than anything else.

The man smirked and was walking over to Mikan suddenly a blade of paper passed in front of the man and struck the ground. A branch fell to the ground. The man stopped at his track. The rest of the students who were there playing P.E stopped whatever they were doing and looked at that direction

The man smirked, "Oh.. Yuuki Ai." He turned to his left and looked up the tree. He saw her and gave another smirk.

--

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 13 completed. R&R, onegai shimasu (please do)**

**Japanese to English**

**Haite kudasai - Please come in**

**Hai - Yes**

**Nandesu ka? - What is it?**

**Matte - Wait**

**Baka - Stupid**

**Baka shoujo - Stupid girl**

**Daijobu?/ daijobu desu ka? - Are you alright?**

**Yahari - I thought so**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Mou hitotsu - One more thing**

**Yorokonde - My pleasure**

**Dozo kochirae - This way please**

**--**


	14. In order to protect

**Sorry for the late update. Chapter 14**

**Thanks for the reviews. HengHeng, sorry that my previous chapter doesn't have much of PxAi or NxM. You have no idea what kind of plot and climax I'll put in this story..**

**Hehe ;p**

**And many thanks to:**

**HengHeng**

**claireponcherrii**

**dominiqueanne**

**...for the reviews. Keep on at it!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Preview**

"Narumi-kun.." he finally spoke. Narumi smiled and nodded, "Hai?"

"Bring me to the nullifier. Now." he demanded. Narumi was quite shocked but nodded anyway.

He led him to the field where Mikan was playing. The man was certainly amused seeing the burnette. "She resembles a lot like your lover, no, Narumi-kun?"

Narumi flinched. Yes, he hated that man.

Narumi still put on that smile, "What are you talking about, Kagurazaka-senpai?" True, that Narumi loved his senpai, who had the stealing alice. Azumi Yuka. His unrequited love led him to protect Mikan more than anything else.

The man smirked and was walking over to Mikan suddenly a blade of paper passed in front of the man and struck the ground. A branch fell to the ground. The man stopped at his track. The rest of the students who were there playing P.E stopped whatever they were doing and looked at that direction

The man smirked, "Oh.. Yuuki Ai." He turned to his left and looked up the tree. He saw her and gave another smirk.

-

-

-

-

Ai stayed in the shadows of the tree she was standing under. Narumi and Kagurazaka noticed another presence besides Ai. It was none other than the academy's Kuro Neko, Hyuuga Natsume. Narumi was quite surprised but inwardly he was happy that the two arrived.

Kagurazaka smirked towards the two, "Oya, aren't the both of you being very impatient, no?"

Natsume jumped down the branch from opposite Ai and created a fire ball in his right hand. Kagurazaka smirked even more. He noticed a familiar brunette from the corner of his eyes. Mikan and everyone else saw the man but could not see what was stopping him. Somehow, Mikan felt uneasy. She dropped the ball that she was holding and she felt her feet moved on her own.

Natsume saw somebody moved and turned to the person. His eyes wide shock, _'Mikan, don't come here!'_

The man smirked even more. He sensed the urge to protect the brunette from the young lad. Under the sun, Kagurazaka's eyes shined. Ai saw it and felt even annoyed, "Tch, such an annoying alice, baka jiji!" she silently cursed Kagurazaka.

Ai stayed in the shadows where no one further than they were can see them. Natsume couldn't budged from where he was since he did not want Mikan or anybody else to see him being there or more like avoiding chaos. Mikan kept approaching them.

Everyone just managed to watch. Hotaru knew something was not going right. Natsume twitched in annoyance and looked up at Ai who was just staying silent doing nothing. He wondered, _'Oi, Ai. Do something! That Polka Dots is coming nearer!'_

Narumi could not do anything about it either. His pheromone won't work against Kagurazaka's alice and also Mikan's presence made it even impossible to use his pheromone since she always activates her nullifying alice. Narumi felt helpless. _'I'm leaving this to the both of you, Ai, Natsume'_

Underneath her silver mask, she closed her eyes and focused on the brunette's figure._'Straight focus, concentrate. Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!'_

Ai kept her eyes shut beneath the mask. Her breathing was slightly panting but made sure that her composure was calm. Suddenly, Mikan abruptly stopped at her track and her eyes wide opened. Ai exhaled her breath and slowly opened her eyes.

Her mind played all the dreams she had had and blankly looked around her, left and right, left and right.

"E-eh? I thought I was passing the ball to Hotaru? How did I get here?" she puzzled. Hotaru noticed Mikan's behavior. Natsume furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, Narumi looked at Mikan in amusement. The blonde took a glance at the girl on the branch. Narumi smiled. He knew Ai broke Kagurazaka's alice from Mikan.

Kagurazaka turned to Ai with amusement written all over his face. Natsume, Narumi and mostly Ai hated it. Ai took off her mask which surprised Natsume. They knew the rules; do not show your identity to your enemy, rule #1.

Ai looked at Narumi, "Sensei, settle up that" she diverted her gaze towards Mikan. Just like Natsume and Narumi, trying to avoid as much chaos as they can and Ai did not want Mikan to get involved in this kind of matter, yet. Not until she thinks Mikan was ready.

Narumi gave a slight nod and came out of the shadows of the trees with his usual behavior and practically dragged Mikan back to her P.E lesson.

Narumi scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, "Gomen ne, minna. I was testing out something behind there" he slightly bowed to the P.E teacher.

"Narumi-sensei, don't make more ruckus already. You're distracting the students" Narumi laughed nervously.

Mikan looked blankly at Narumi. As soon the P.E teacher returned to the other students to dismissed them, Mikan tugged on Narumi's shirt. He returned the blank look Mikan had with his fatherly smile, "You better get to class. Your next period is Jinno-sensei's class right?"

She knew something was definitely up. "Narumi-sensei. Is Natsume alright?"

Narumi was taken back but smiled and nodded, "He is."

Mikan nodded and ran to the rest of them back to class. Narumi sighed and looked at the place where he was a moment ago. _'Yuuki-san, Natsume, be careful..'_ Narumi walked away.

"Didn't I tell you? Not to go near her?" Ai's voice sounded like a threat.

Kagurazaka smiled slyly, "Oh.. You broke my alice. Impressive." He looked at Ai.

Natsume stood up. Ai jumped off the branch, beside Natsume. He looked at her. He knew she was exhausted. She used a lot of her second alice. Kagurazaka smirked and walked nearer until Natsume casted fire circling him. Directly warning him to not come any closer.

"Interesting this is.." Kagurazaka laughed and looked at them.

"You're protecting her, Kuro Neko? This is getting more interesting, Shiroi Tori. I never expected for you, the great assassin to have a Kuro Neko taking care of you.. Why? Tired? Maybe I should put you to sleep. A long sleep.." He continued with a smirk.

Natsume twitched. He casted the fire larger when Ai stood in front of him. She smirked, "Oi, baka. Do you really think you can hurt them?"

Natsume and Kagurazaka both look at her. Kagurazaka raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Shiroi Tori?"

"You already have the answer, old man." She walked nearer. Natsume blinked. _'What the hell does she think she's doing?!'_

"Natsume, turn it off." Ai ordered him. Natsume twitched and followed her order.

"Tch."

Kagurazaka looked blankly at Ai, "I still don't understand.."

"You really are an idiot. You said it yourself. I am the Shiroi Tori. The great assassin. I can kill you right now. Those men of yours, can't do anything without anyone leading them. If you think that person will kill Tomoyo and my family. Think again. Your words were nothing but threats. Mere threats." Ai smirked.

Kagurazaka was speechless. True, what she said was true. He smirked, "Clever girl."

Ai grinned, "You will obey me. Protect Tomoyo and my family with your life. If not, I'll come and get you.."

Kagurazaka sighed, "I understand. Make sure you make it worth my time and energy protecting them." He walked away.

Natsume cocked an eyebrow as he listened to their conversation. "What was all of that about?"

Ai turned to Natsume, "It's a deal. He is still in love with Yuka, Mikan's mother. And obviously, he is in debt with us for protecting him before, back when he was still my mother's comrade. He still wants me to continue my effort in search of Yuka."

Natsume remained emotionless, "Sou ka..." He turned behind him. Ai smiled, "Hotaru.."

The raven-haired lass stepped out of the bushes and remained emotionless, "So that was what it is.."

Ai nodded and smiled, "You know what to do, Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded, "If it means that Mikan will be protected."

The three of them came in an agreement and went back to their respective classes.

-

-

-

-

"Tsubasa! Misaki!!" Ai shouted while waving her hands and hugged Misaki from the neck. Tsubasa sighed while ruffling her hair.

"Mattaku, where have you been?!" Tsubasa asked.

Misaki nodded, "We've been worried about you, Ai-chan."

Ai release Misaki from the neck hug and grinned. "Gomen gomen. I was helping out Narumi-sensei. I kind of forgot to tell you." She fake a laugh.

Tsubasa and Misaki sighed in relief. Misaki hugged her, "Don't do that next time. Whatever it is, no secrets, okay?"

Tsubasa looked at Misaki and nodded, "Misaki's right. Don't scare us like that."

Ai nodded with her grin, "I'm hungry!"

Tsubasa and Misaki smiled and chuckled. Tsubasa came up with an idea, "Ha! Let's race to the dinner hall. Whoever gets there the slowest will treat them to Central Town this weeke-" Misaki and Ai ran off. Tsubasa gaped open. He started to chase after them.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

Misaki stuck out her tongue, "You're treating us, Tsubasa!!' Ai chuckled.

They got to the dinner hall, panting. Well, only Tsubasa and Misaki. Ai was calm and composed. Her breathing was not disturbed at all. She sat down and ate with the rest of them.

-

-

-

-

Ai left Misaki and Tsubasa at the dinner hall, giving them an excuse that she was tired due to the 'help' she did this morning. Ai walked calmly across the academy ground and headed towards the Eastern Forest. She promised him.

**Flashback**

_"We went to the Eastern Forest which was said to be forbidden. And I found that place though it was really a rough battle with those moving thorn trees. I've to admit, they were fast. Even Kuro Neko got scratched." Ai blurted out everything in a very carefree voice of hers._

_Natsume raised an eyebrow thinking that how could she explain something like was suppose to be a secret to Persona so easily? 'This girl, she said that so... carefreely?' he thought._

_"Oi, how did you get pass that impossible tree?" Natsume asked._

_"Oh, that. You find the main root and stop it but cutting or burning the mother root. Then everything go 'dead'" Again, she said it carefreely._

_Persona was almost speechless. 'I know she's a genius like Natsume or even more than him but I never knew she could be so rebellious. She found that place which I was trying to get through ever since Aoshi forhibitted it to everyone. I wonder if Misaki knows? I'm sure he does. Well at least, she's okay.' Persona thought._

_"There will be no punishment for this little happening. Come by the gate at 11." Persona went off._

_Ai and Natsume looked at each other. "Don't you be late or on time. Be there earlier." Natsume warned her and jumped off to his room._

_Ai sighed, "Persona..."_

_He came out of the back of the tree she was leaning. "You wanted to know how the place look like right?" She said while her eyes are shut very calmly._

_"Find me when the crescent moon is up. If you're able to find me with all five senses of yours, that place I'm at is you reward." Ai opened her eyes and gaze upon Persona._

**End of flashback**

She looked up at the beautiful dark sky. The crescent moon was beautiful that night. It was bright as if it was silver in color. She smiled. She walked through the forest in a calm manner and reached in front of a pathway. It was dark and it was getting colder. She did not mind and walked through that path.

She trotted up the stairs and reached the place. Her eyes softened with a gentle smile. No matter how many times she had been there, she would always be amused by it. She sat on her favorite tree that was facing the lake and the crescent moon. She leaned her back on the truck and closed her eyes.

-

-

-

-

The clock stroked 10.00 p.m. sharp. Persona just got back from a mission in the city. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants and a pair of black shoes. What can he say? He looked good in black since his pale skin matched it well. He glanced up at the big academy clock and it was late. He headed straight to Eastern Forest.

He remembered their promise. He looked up the sky and saw it was a perfect crescent moon. The autumn wind blew softly against his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair. He followed the scent, her presence. He finally reached a dark pathway. He looked at the tree that used to move around dangerously, and was dead.

_It's still amazing how she defeated this._

He walked through the pathway and climbed the stairs. As he reached the top and his eyes were widened in shock.

_Beautiful. _

The place was amazing. The lake water glittered under the moon's light. He found himself smiling. He walked around but her presence was not there. He stopped under a tree. Oblivious to him that she was right on top of his head. She grinned. She let him feel her presence and when he looked up, she wasn't there.

He smirked. _Playing games are we?_

He stood there calmly and counted. _3,2,1..._

"Se-ri-o!"

As he was about to turn his head..

THUMP!

He fell to the ground with her on top of him. She smiled, "That took you so long.."

He smirked, "If I came later, would you still wait?" He sat up but she was still on his lap.

She gave it thought and folded her arms, "I would but you'll find my body on the ground, cold." She made a dramatic voice and pretended to be a drama queen. She giggled and he smirked.

"I'm still amazed that you found this place easily."

Her gaze softened, "Not really.." She faced him.

"Hn?"

"Serio-"

CHUP!

He broke the kiss and looked straight into her cerulean eyes. She was blushing 30 shades of red. He tucked her hair behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"S-Serio.."

He smiled. Yes, smiled. A pure genuine smile on his handsome face. His crimson eyes softened looking at the girl in front of him. He embraced her. He buried his face in his neck. Her scent was filling him. _Vanilla_

He broke the hug and pecked her cheeks. She smiled, "Ne, Serio."

"Hn?"

"I-" she paused. She looked into his eyes, "I love you.."

He nodded and held her cheek. Gently caressing it, "I know, and I don't think I need to answer that." He caught her lips and kissed her, passionately. She draped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He switched their position where she was underneath and in between his legs.

It was getting hotter for them. He gently caressed her left thigh. He kissed her neck. He unbuttoned her blazer and loosen up his shirt. He gave her a hickey and kissed her lips. They stopped and stare into each other's eyes.

"May I?"

She blinked. She was not sure herself. Staring back at him, she smiled, "Hn.." she nodded.

The autumn wind blew gently against their skin. Under that bright crescent moon, the stars glittered, the night was peaceful.

-

-

-

"Natsume no baka!!" The brunette shouted.

He smirked, "You were doing horribly in maths. You _are_ a triple star, Strawberries."

She pouted. The pout that always, he considered cute. He smirked even more. Mikan tackled Natsume on the floor, under _his _bedroom, trying to grab her mathematic book back from Natsume's grip.

"Natsume, give it back!!"

"Yadaa!"

"Mou, I have to complete it. And I can't finish it with _you_ disturbing me!"

"Stop blaming it on other people. You weren't concentrating, baka shoujo!"

She pouted again but this time, she stopped and got off their position. She stood up with her bangs covering her eyes. Natsume looked at her.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to my room." She moved away from him and got her books from his table. She was about to walk away until he caught her waist from behind.

"You're staying here." He whispered in her ears.

She did not say a word, "Then tell me that you're not hiding anything from me!"

Natsume was taken back, "What are you talking about, little girl?"

She faced him with her eyebrows furrowed, "Don't lie. You know something. I felt her just now. This morning."

Natsume knew what Mikan was trying to tell him. He threw away the books in her hands on the floor and hugged her tightly.

"Mikan."

She clenched his shirt while burying her head deeper in his chest, "Natsume, nee-chan is trying to tell me something, isn't she? She was the one protecting me.."

Natsume nodded and held her tighter, "Aa. Just stay here."

"Hai.." Mikan nodded.

--

--

--

--

--

**Whoa!! That was a long chappie!! Ja, stay on for the next one, ne ne!! R&R, sankyuuu!!**

--

--

--

--

**Japanese to English**

**Baka shoujo - Stupid girl**

**Baka - stupid**

**Yadaa - No (in a refusing way)**

**Hai - Yes**

**Mattaku - Jeez**

**Sou ka - I see**


End file.
